Bapanah Pyar Hy
by Love For Cid
Summary: Kiya nafrat kabi mohabat mein badl paya gi . Rajvi and dareya based story also included the other couples. Rajat hated purvi and daya also wants to break his relation with shreya . Daya and purvi are brother sister is daya change his decision for his sister are not . Chapter 12 is updated with ISHYANT a secret couple.
1. Nafrat sy shuru hui mohabat ki dastan

HELLO FRIENDS

this is my new fan fiction with new idea which based on Dareya rajvi and abhirika and also include other couples .

Please friends read and reviewwwwwww

Please guys review lazmi dijya ga ky kesi lagi story and should I continue r not.

One fine morning a girl prepared a breakfast and engrossed in his work .A men come in kitchen and ...

Bhuaaaah

Girl scream aaaah and suddenly turned fear visible on his face and the boy laughing like a mad

Tum ... hamesha dara dety hu mujhy pata hy mujhy tumhara roz ka hy yeah lekin ...

lekin lekin lekin aup roz hi asey hi chilati hu dekh lo

Haan na wohi to pata ha mujhy tumhara to roz ka ha

Kiya aup bhi aesy ghusy sa lal bilkul achi nahi lgti hu and he turned girl on his side and put his hands on his shoulders kiya aup roz hi asey ghabra jaty hu

tu tum bhi to itny khamoshi sy aty hu ky ...Girl said

Acha choro btao kiya bna rahi hu ap and smell oh wao alo ky prathy yummmy

Tumhary favorite hein na pata hy

Oh wao really yeah aup mery liya bna rahi hu ...

Haan na aur kis ky liya itni sbo yeah sub kr rahi hu

Acha really yeah sub mery liya ha ya phir ...

Yeah phir girl asking

yeah phir choro kia mein janta nahin jesy ky aup yeah sari mehnt kis lya kr rahy hu

Kiya matlb mein yeah sub kis liya kr rahi hu girl asking

Woh hein na mery bhaiya bol diya hu ga uno na ky unhein sbo breakfast ma prathy chayn to bus aup lag gayi mhnt mein

Ary nahin asa tu kuch bhi nahin tum kafi dino bad ghar aya hu na to socha tumhari pasand ka nashta bna lu

Oh really kiya ap sachi kah rahy hu yeah sub mery liya

Love you Love you Love you so much u know what mein ny is nashty ko ktna miss kia love u Bhabhi

Man krta hy ky aup ky yeah hath choom lu

Acha bus bus baht hu gya ab zyada buttering nahi kro

Haan haan mra asa krna to buttering hi lgy ga

Hi mery bhaiya jb asey pyar sa khth hu gy tu kiya lali bikhrti hu gi ap ky chehry pr

Dekho dushayant aub baht hu gyi masti mujy aur tang na kru

Oho really acha bhabhi btao na bhaiya kesy blta hn Purvi love you and he acting like his brother aur aup...

but before hi complete his sentence

Purvi turned and catch his ear

tu abhi tumhari masti khtm nahi hui han ufffo bhabhi choro to mujh masom pr itna zulm sach mein baht dukh raha hy

Oh really tum aur masoom kis angel sy zra btao tu mujhy

Ary meri pyari bhabhi 360 ky angel sy masoom hu aub to choro

Tum to mujhy 90 k angel sy bhi masom nahi lgty hu purvi said

meri pyari cutie bhabhi rehm kro muj masom pr

Tum aur masoom tum jesy 2 aur masom aa jaty tu is ghar ka pata nahin kia hu jana tha

ufffo bhabhi aub to kan chor do such mein baht dukh raha hy and Dushayant hardly tried to free his ear but vein

Tum bhi roz sbo asey hi to uth kr msti krty hu na

kiya bhabhi such mein aup ko bhaiya hi bear kr skty hein koi aur nahin

to hear it girl leave his ear boy looked the girl and think (yeah kiya kr dia )

and before he say something his phone beeped

Boy see the caller id and smile appear on his face before he pick it up ...

Kis ki cal ha itni sbo girl asked

boy stunned nahi tu bhabhi koi bhi tu nahin and he hurriedly dismissed the call but unfortunately call is answered and the boy never know

Girl turned and kiya bat hy devar jhi sbo hi sbo phone calls

ary nahin tu bhabhi wrong wrong numbers

acha wrong number really purvi asked

Jhi wohi to asa kuch bhi nahin hy

Purvi laughing Dushuyant mein ny kab kaha ky wesa kuch hy lekin mujhy lgta hy ky tum mujh sy kuch chupa rahy hu

ary nahin tu bhabhi asa kuch bhi hua tu sub sy pahly aup ku btao ga wo to kiya hy na ab aup ka devar itna masoom aur handsome hy larkiyan marti hen roz koi na koi kisi na kisi bahany sy call ker leti hy

Acha tum aur masoom dushayant aub nah baht hu gya tum jesy 2 aur masoom aa jaty tu is ghar ki bhala zror hu jana tha

kiya bhabhi pahly bolty na aub tu deir hu gayi ha and looked like very sad

Deir kis chez ki deir purvi asked

Ary bhabhi dekho na deir tu hu gyi na aup kuch tim pehly kehty tu mein zror papa mama ko bol kr un sy 2 aur baby plan krwa leta lekin abhi tu deir ...

Dushuyant tum...

Zaror auj pito gy sharam bhi nahi ati apni bhabhi sy yeah sub khty hoya and smiles on his antiques

Bhabhi is mein knsi sharam mein tu aup ku bhi khta hu aub baht kr liya enjoy bhaiya ko bol kr next plan ker hi lo mujhy bhi is ghar mein koi chayah jis per mein order chala saku

Dekho dushuyant baht hu gyi nautanki ab jao mera bhi bus hu gya abhi table set krti hu

Kiya bhabhi bolo na plzzz bhaiya ko bolo to

Purvi turned dushu kiya hy kitna tang krty hu

Acha bhabhi wo and boy screams cockroach

kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Cockroach kaha hy and purvi jumping oh my God cockroach Dushu btao kaha hy

and again boy laughing so madly r looked like a crazy men and moved his head in no

purvi see scenario and give a tough look to dushuyant

Acha acha acha sweetie bhabhi and boy side hugged to purvi

kiya bhabhi cockroach sy bhi koi darta hy

aur tumhein pata hy na ky mujhy dar lgta hy purvi said

Acha sory next time nahi bolo ga

tum roz aysa hi blta hu dushayant

aur bhabhi aup bhi to roz kahty hu ky nahin gabrao gy lekin...

Acha thek hy aub batein choro aur meri man lo jao fresh hu jao

Bhabhi aik shart hy pahly aup meri man lo na aur ...

Aur ... purvi asking

Dekho bhabhi aup na bhaiya ky sath mil kr aub tu baby plan kr lo

Ufffffffffffffffff yeah larka dushuyant tum ny kab bary hona hy

kabi nahin and the boy draw the cheeks of the purvi and said hansti rha kro aup baht achi lgti hu and kiss on her forhead

Jab tak tum hu na mein muskrana nahin chor sakti and purvi ruffled his hair

A lady come in kitchen and see the scenario hey bhagwan tum yaha hu tumhary Baba tumhein bula rahy hein

Ary haan maa unhein bol do bus aata hu nashta kr lu

Nashta tu tub kro gy jab bany ga kitna tang krty hu isy kiya purvi mein bhi bahir thi aur yeah bhi tumhein tang ker raha tha nashta bna ya nahin

Ary nahin maa yeah tu kuch nahin bus yunhi ap chlo mein bus table lgati hu nahin wo ...

And all hear a scream Purvi

Aa gya bulava jao Bhabhi and Dushuyant leave the kitchen

Maa wo mein ...

Tum jao purvi beta mein yeah dekhti hu

Maa Dushuyant Papa aur aup ka ...

Again the men calling Purvi

Tum jao beta mein dekh loon gi

And the girl hurriedly leave the kitchen

When she entered in room Room is fully messed clothes are scattered everywhere in the room before the girls understand a man shout

Tum kitni bar bola hy tumhein meri chezon ko hath na lgaya kro tumhari samj mein itni si bt nahi ati and the boy hit her head itni si bat tumhary dmagh mein nahin jati

wo mein ...

Just shut up boy roared

Purvi stunned in his place

After few seconds Aup btayn kiya chayeh

Meri blue shirt kaha hy wo nahin mil rahi

Aup hatiya mein dekhti hu

Kiya dekhti hu haan tang aa gya hu mein tum sy shadi kr ky Aj office mein meeting hy aur mujuy der hu raha hy

Aup fresh hu jayen mein abhi nikal kr press krti hu

Tumhein kuch krna hota tu baht phly kr leti asey meri zindagi mein aa kr usy jahanum tu na bnati

Wo mein...

But Without listening single word boy go to washroom for freshen up

At dinning table everyone hear the voice of boy aggressive behaviour

Dushuyant come and mom kiya hy yeah roz ka akhir kb tk bhaiya bhabhi per asey hi chilayan gy aur papa aup kuch bolty kiyun nahin bhaiya ku yeah kia trika hy bhabhi sy bat krny ka

Dad: Dushuyant abhi tum choty hu in mamlo sy dor raho dad ap ...

But stop to hear the sound of foot steps

Purvi hurriedly find the shirt and iron it

Boy come out wear his shirt and leave the room

Then purvi hurriedly clean the messed room which condition is miserable

and again boy shout purvi

purvi leave the room

On dinning table

Boy come Good Morning everyone

Everyone Wished him

Dushuyant never wished him and only focus on his breakfast

Mera breakfast boy ask

Han wo mein lati hu bana kr kia khao gy

Whattt abhi mera nashta nahi bna and he again calling purvi

Purvi come and boy said

Purvi mera nashta tumhein pata bhi hy auj meri ktni important meeting hy aur tum ...

Haan wo ma bus

kia tum ...

Dekho rajat (yes guys its rajat so rajvi fans it's for you but have different concept in this story ).

Mein tumhein breakfast bna deti hu Bua said

Nahin bua koi nahi auj mein biny nashty ky hi chla jao ga and he go and the purvi silently crying and leave the place

Dushuyant to leave the place

In his bedroom purvi crying very badly kiyun rajat kiyu itni nafrat ...

A BIG BUNGALOW

A small boy try to awoke the person

Tacho (Chcho) Utho na

Kiya hy aadi beta sony do na no tacho (Chcho) Utho mela (mera) choclate kidl hy ...

Daya smiling and awoke up on the bed and kissed the small boy

To itni sbo ap apni chocolate leny aya hu .

Boy nooded his head in yes

Lekin phly meri kiss kidhr hy Adi ko 1 nahi 2 choclates milein gy per phly meri kiss

2 Choclates yahooooo

Small boy is super duper happy and kissed on daya's right cheek ya Adi ka kiss and then kissed his left cheek aul (aur) yeah ...

Yeah daya asked ( As daya know the reason but he always asked )

Uffffo tacho (Chcho) Aup roz bhool jaty hu yeah chchi ka good Morning kiss

Chchi... Daya thinks

Flashback

Ufffo daya ab uth bhi jayan nashta ready hy aur bhaiya aup ka wait ker rahy hein

Kiya shreya sony do na bus 5 minutes

Daya aup na kb sa jaga rahi hu aub uth jao mein ja rahi hu phir khud dhond lena apny clothes and shoes and shreya want to get up but daya pulled her and shreya landed on daya's chest

Daya yeah yeah kia btmizi ha

Acha ya btmizi ha mujhy nahin pata tha

Daya dekho bht late hu ra ha choro mujhy

Oh hon asey nahin mera morning gift kaha hy Daya said

Morning gift konsa

Acha tumhy tu pata nahin na abhi btata hu sub yad aa jaya ga and daya wants to kiss on his lips but shreya put his palms on his lips dekho daya already late hu ra ha

Haan tu jabi ka rha hu mera gift meri good Morning kiss and he point on his cheeks and shreya silently kiss on his left cheek and wants to get up

ary ary asa nahin daya pulled shreya om him and kissed on her both cheeks

Love you shreya

Suddenly someone open the door and shreya hurrhurriedly get up

Tacho (Chcho) meli cholcate (choclate)

Ary aadi beta aup aoa idhr phly chcho ka gift and adi wants to kiss his left cheek but stopped by daya voice

Ary nahin aadi beta idhr right side

Kiyun tacho (chcho)

Beta yaha ap ki chchi ka kiss r is side aup ka and shreya give angry look to daya

But aadi understand and kiss on his right cheek

Flashback over

Chcho meli choclate but daya still thinking about shreya

Tarika comes in the room

Aadi beta jldi kro abhi school ky liya tyar bhi hona hy and see the scenario

Daya kaha gum hu

With this daya comes in reality and wiped his eyes

Ary Tarika tum tum kb ayi

Bus abhi hi daya tum aj bhi shreya ko nahi bol paya hu kiyun us sy bat nahin ker lety hu .

Nahin tarika aub bat krny ko kuch nahin bcha jb usy hi mujh pr believe nahi tu...

Dekho daya tum aik bar us sy bat ker ky dekho to

Nahin tarika aub kuch nahin bcha mein fasla kr chka hu

kesa fasla daya

Dekho daya please phly achy sy soch lo jald bazi ma koi asa qadm na uthana ky ...

Tarika mein ny baht achy sy socha hy Tum bol dena shreya ko ab wohi hu ga jo wo chahti ha

Daya tum... .

Tarika aub nahin aub mein wohi kro ga jo shreya chahti hy ...

CITY MALL

A girl walking on different shops but do not buy a single thing and looked like very frustrated.

Girl want to entered in lift but suddenly a boy come and pulled a girl a side and before the girl shout boy put a palm on his mouth and say

sssssssshsh

Chilao nahin ma hu

Girl eye widened

Tum...

Haan mein

Tu tum mera pecha kr rahy hu

What ma mein kiyun tumhara pecha karu ga mein tu bus ...

Kiya mein tu bus agr tum pecha na ker rahy hoty tu how u know k mein yaha shopping krny ayi hu .

Woh tu tum ny kl kaha tha ky tum yaha aoa gi shopping ky liya tu mein ...

Kiya mein dekho Dushayant mein ny tumhein warn kiya tha ky tum mujhy yaha follow nahi kro gy try to understand agr ksi na dekh lia tu ...

tu mein kiya krta tum na hi mera phone pick ker rahi thi aur na hi mery messeges ka answer ker rahi thi

Oh to tumhein mil gyi furst mujhy yad krny ki .

Dekho Ishita kiya mtlb ky furst mein tumhein sbo sa call ker raha hu lekin tum kuch reply hi nahi ker rahi hu

Tu kyu kro reply haan mein tu koi extra hu na ho tum sy flirt krti hy aur tum tum tu yehi smjty hu na ky mein tum sy flirt kr rahi hu

To hear this Dushuyant is dam shocked oh no to tm na ...

Haan mein ny tumhari sari batein sun li mujhy pehly bol dety ky mein tumhary pas time pas ker rahi hu tu mein and divya crying

Oh God dekho Ishita wo to bus ...

kiya bus dushayant haan mujhy nahi pata tha ky tum mujhy is kism ki lrki smjty hu and Ishita soobing

Ishita ishita hey look in to my eyes

Ishita look at me but divya turned his face on another side

Ishita look at me and dushayant turned his face

Ishita meri ankhon mein dekho aur kaho kiya tumhein wakyi lgta hy ky mein tum sy time pas ker raha hu

Damn it I really love you

please asey udas na hua kro

Tumhari ankho mein anso mein nahin dekh skta

Tu kiyun dety hu anso mujhy yeah anso bhi tu tumhi ny diya hein na

Ok ok I am sory kan pkr kr sory and dushuyant wiped her tears .

Aub to maaf kr do na please I am so sory

Ok Ishita said

Nahi asy nahi please smile jo mera din bana deti hy and Ishita smiled lightly.

Yeah hui na bat acha chlo aub kahi cofee pity hein

Nahin dushuyant tm jao mujhy ghar bhi jana ha bhaiya wait ker rahy hu gy .

Please Ishita thori deir

Nahin please wo bhaiya unhein pata lga to pata nahim kia re act krein gy please try to understand .

Oky thek hy no problem chlo mein tumhein drop ker deta hu .

Nahi nahi dushuyant dekho tum mery bhaiya ko janty nahin mein khud chli jao gi .

Ok agar tumhein problem hy tu ...

please dushuyant tum tu jnty hu na ky mery bhaiya

Acha baba jao aur ghar ponch kr inform ker dena ok.

Ok chlti hu ab and she moved.

Ishita boy called her

Kia hua ab kia ha

Dushuyant come closer to Ishita and she hurriedly closed her eyes

relaxed Ishita open your eyes and she do the same

Ishita mein tumhary liya kuch laya tha aik chota sa gift agr tumhari permission hu tu ...

lekin gift ki kia zarort thi

Ishita gift zrort ky liya nahin diya jata please

Abhi nahin dushuyant phir kabi

Relaxed Ishita bus 2 minutes please

Ok Ishita agreed

Dushuyant kneel down on the front of Ishita and open the box which have his hand

Dushuyant yeah tum koi dekh ly ga please utho

relaxe Ishita koi nahin aya ga yaha bus 1 minute and he hurriedly open the box and tie the pair of anklets and Ishita is shocked to see this and his eyes are moist

Dushuyant get up and asked Ishita kesa lga mera gift

Ishita is shocked and don't say a single word

Dushuyant shaked her kia hua Ishita psnd nhi aya dkho agr psnd nhi aya to mein mein abhi utar deta hu ...

But at the next moment Ishita hugged him and crying

Dushuyant is so shocked because before it Ishita even never shake hand with him but that a time she hugged him he is in cloud nine .

Suddenly Ishita realised what she can do and hurriedly she left dushuyant and try to walked out but dushayand catch his wrist and called Ishita

but Ishita never turned and say please dushuyant leave me wo mein...

Dushuyant come in the front of Ishita and said

Thank u so much Ishita yeah meri life ka best ever birthday gift ha really thank u so v much

Whattttttttttttttttttttttt Birthday gift tumhara birthday to and she see her wrist and so shocked to see the time because its 12 15 AM

Dushuyant mein bhaiya ku kiya kaho gi mein ny unhein bola tha ky mein 11 bjy tk aa jao gi my God ab ufffffffffffffffff

Relaxed Ishita tum bol dena ky tum traffic mein phans gyi thi

Nahin bhaiya mera wait kr rht hu gy bye dushayant mujhy jana hu ga and she hurriedly go to the lift and dushuyant still thinking about their first hug...

So guys here the first chapter of Bapnah pyar ha .

Friends please review lazmi dijya ga ky kesi lgi story .


	2. Chapter 2

Thank u so much guys for your reviews .

Now here the next Chapter .

At night Rajat comes home . Purvi waiting for him .

 **Dinning Table**

 **Purvi** ( **Confusing and thinks that) :** Mujhy rajat sy bat ker leni chayah wo mana nahin krein gy .

 **Rajat( Completing his Dinner and ):** Purvi meri cofee ...

 **purvi(Come to his thaughts) :** Ji wo aup ko kuch chayah .

 **Rajat :** Purvi meri cofee wohi mangi hy .

 **Purvi :** Bus abhi layi.

Their room

Purvi enters and moving here and there and thinks how she ask to Rajat .

Rajat comes to washroom and

Purvi kiya hy asey yahan wahan.

 **Purvi :** Rajat wo auj ...

 **Rajat :** Bolo kiya chayah .

 **Purvi :** Woh auj Dushuyant ka janam din ha to ...

 **Rajat :** Haan mein janta hoon us ky liya gift bahr gari mein rkha ha kl usy da du ga .

 **Purvi :** Rajat mein ny us ky liya cake bnaya ha aur abhi 12 bjny mein adha ghanta baki hy kiya aup 12 bjy usy hum sub ky sath wish krein gy us ky liya surprise hu ga .

 **Rajat :** Ok mujhy kuch zrori calls kerni hy mein adhy ghanty tk ata hoon tum chlo .

Dushuyant comes home and see lights are offf .

Lagta hy sub so gya hn he thinks and when he entered in Lounge .

Lights are on everyone gathered in Lounge and wishing him his Birthday

Dushuyant is shocked to see the scenario because he can't expect this surprise .

Rajat comes to him and

Happy Birthday Dushuyant and hugged him

baht wait kraya tum ny adha ghanta lait hu time sy its 12:35

 **Dushuyant :** Sory Bhaiya woh ...

 **Rajat :** It's ok auj ky din sub maaf hy aoa cake kato .

 **Dushuyant :** Wao my favorite ice cream cake .

 **Rajat :** Haan purvi ny bnaya tumhary liya .

Dushuyant comes to Purvi hug her and said

Love you really its mean a lot Thank u

 **Shetal (Dushuyant Mother) :** Acha aub jaldi sy cake cut kro .

 **Mohini(Tayi ji ) :** Haan is sy phly ky cake kharab hu jaya Purvi ny bht pyar sy khas tumhary liya bnaya ha subo sy lagi hui ha .

With hear these words Rajat face expression changed

 **Dushuyant :** Haan lekin shreya kahan hy wo nazr nahin aa rahi hy .

 **Purvi :** Woh Keh rahi thi kuch kam sy ja rahi hy usy late hu jaya ga .

 **Tayi ji :** Itni rat ko konsa kam hy .

 **Purvi :** Ji woh ...

 **Rajat(Cut him) :** Kam kiya hu ga Us ki life ma bcha hi kiya hy zindagi to barbad ker di ...

 **Dushuyant(Cut him)** :Rajat bhaiya aoa na mil ker cake cut krty hein .

After cutting the cake when purvi finish his work and wants to go his room .

Dushuyant comes and :

Thank u so much bhabhi

 **Purvi :** Dushuyant tumhary liya kuch bhi any time .

 **Dushuyant :** U know jabi loves u a lot and side hugged to his sweet bhabhi .

Rajat comes and see that Dushuyant and purvi busy with each other and :

Purvi pani manga tha

 **Purvi :** Haan rajat wo mein bus ...

Rajat snatched jug on his hand and go to his room .

Dushuyant humming some song and said :

Hmmm Jealousy

 **Purvi :** What ...

 **Dushuyant :** Kuch nahin jao bhaiya wait kr rahy hein aup ka wesy bhi rat bht hu gyi ha

Good Night .

Purvi comes to his room and see Rajat is waiting for him .

 **Purvi :** Sory wo ...

 **Rajat :** Dushuyant mil gya wo thnks bol raha rha tha aur tum us ky sath busy hu gyi yeah bhi bol gya ky tumhary pati ny kuch kam bola tha .

 **Purvi :** Rajat wo to bus ...

 **Rajat :** Kiya bus han kitni bar bola hy Purvi aik bat clear ker do ky tum is ghar mein kis ki wife bn ker ayi hu meri yeah mery ghar walo ki jub dekho Dushuyant ny yeah bola maa na bulaya Papa ka kam kerna hy .

 **Purvi :** Sory Rajat next time aysa nahin hu ga and she about to turn When Rajat looked him and lost him she wearing a red colour sarhi and his hairs clipped on her head He observed her bare back and completely lost in her beauty .

Purvi trying to moves but

 **Rajat :** Purvi ...

 **Purvi(Turns) :** Rajat kiya hua and Purvi saw that Rajat observed him top to toe and his gazed fixed on him .

Rajat comes closer to him and his hand moved on his waist and he pull Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Rajat yeah ...

 **Rajat :** Purvi u know red colour is my weakness but I can't bear that you wear this dress for someone else .

 **Purvi :** Yeah aup ...

But before she completing his sentence Rajat put his lips on her and violently kissing him and also bite her lips which hurting him but even he can't noticed that how she feel pain .

After 15 minutes he broke and catch his breaths and see purvi,s swollen lips and again attacked on her neck and ear lobe and purvi can't understand her behavior that how he behave like a soft and some times he is so aggressive how and why ???

Abhijeet comes home Tarika prepared dinner and Adi watching his favorite cartoons when he saw his father he runs to him Abhijeet see his son and his face glowing he comes and pick on his arms Kiss on his forehead and

Adi ask to his father .

Papa meli Book .

 **Abhijeet :** Aaa sory papa ap ki drawing book auj bhi bol gya hn beta .

 **Adi (Making his face ):** Adi papa sa bat nahi kerni .

 **Abhijeet :** Ary adi beta promise papa kl la den gy .

Tarika comes and

Rehnh do Adi aup ky papa ko kuch yad nahin rehta auj tk aup ki mama ko un ki pasand ki Sarhi to dila nahin sky .

 **Abhijeet :** Kiya Tarika tum bhi yeah ... and try to talk with Adi .

 **Adi :** Adi papa sa naraz ha .

Daya comes and ary mera partner kiyun naraz hy mery buddy sy .

Tacho ( Chcho)...Adi ran

 **Daya :** Kesa hy mera partner .

 **Adi :** Papa sy no talk

 **Daya :** Kissing on his both cheeks and sat on sofa and Adi on his lape and Adi papa drawing book bol gya hen na phir sy .

 **Adi (nooded his head in yes ) :** Aup ko kis ny bola .

 **Daya :** Adhi beta tery bap banny sy pehly sy yeah mera dost ha baht achy sy janta hoon isy .

Papa baly kuch yad na rakhein aup ky partner ko sub yad rehta yeah lo apni drawing books .

Adi see his drawing books and his face glowing and he said :

Adi Loves u

 **Daya :** Love you to Partner aoa ab mery room mein chlty hein waha ja kr colour bhi krty hein .

Tarika mera aur Adi ka dinner r Milk bijwa dena auj Adi mery sath hi soya ga . You both enjoy each other company and winked to abhijeet and Abhijeet throw the coution to his friend but as usual he ran .

 **After Dinner**

Tarika comes to his room and see abhijeet work on his files .

 **Abhijeet :** Adi nahin aya

 **Tarika :** Nahin Daya na mna kr diya .

 **Abhijeet :** Ok and he again engrossed his work .

After completing his file work when he comes he see tarika still awoke .

 **Abhijeet :** Kiya hua tarika kuch bat hy kiya .

 **Tarika :** Haan wo ...

 **Abhijeet :** Bolo tarika

 **Tarika :** Daya ny auj tum sy kuch bat ki

 **Abhijeet :** Jo bhi bat ha saf saf bolo mujhy ghuma phira ker bat kerna pasand nahin tum janti hu .

 **Tarika :** Ok but please Aap wada karu aup ghusa nahin kro gy .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kiyun bat ghuma rahi hu jo bat ha saf saf bolo mujhy wesy bhi subo jaldi uth kr head quarter jana ha .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet wo daya ...

 **Abhijeet :** Daya kiya hoya Daya ko yeah bat Daya sa related hy aur tum is ky liya mujhy itni der sy guma rahi hu tum janti hu ky Daya mery liya kiya ha bolo kiya hua usy woh theek tu hy na .

 **Tarika :** Relaxed Abhijeet wo bilkul theek hy mein abhi us ky pas sy hi aa rahi hoon .

 **Abhijeet :** Nahin mujhy dekhna ha and he without listening a single word go to the his room and saw his brother sleep with his son Adi lying on his chest .

 **Abhijeet to himself :**

Sahi khty thy tum Daya tum ny apna hr waada pora kiya lekin tumhara ya bahi tumhary liya kuch nahin ker ska .

 **Flashback :**

Daya lying on bed and his head on abhijeet,s chest

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tu na dekh tu yeah kiya hy mein bhi tu thka aya hu mujhy bhi rest ki zarorat hy na .

 **Daya :** Kiya hy boss fikr na kro kal jab tumhary bchy hoon gy nah tu mein unhein bhi asey hi pyar kron ga aur unhein btao ga ky un ky pita ny bhi mujhy asey khob pyar kiya .

 **Abhijeet (Laughing on his sentence) :** Daya aur mein mujhy bhi to koi chayah jisy mein pyar kron .

 **Daya :** Ary to tery liya hu gi na meri bhabhi .

 **Abhijeet :** Just shut up daya tumhein pata hy mein nah tumhary liya achi si larki dekh ker us sy tumhari shadi krao ga taky koi tu hu jisy mein bhi pyar kron .

 **Daya :** Tumhein pata hy abhijeet asa mushkil hy means mein ksi larki ko khush nahin rakh sakta mujhy asa lgta ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Asa kuch nahin hy mein lao ga asi larki jo tujhy hamesha khush rakhy gi .

 **Flashback over**

Daya tu ny jo bola woh ker dikhaya aur mein tery liya woh larki nahin dhond saka teri life mein larki ayi bhi tu tujhy cheat krny ky lya tujhy dhoka deny ky liya usy tujh sy nahin sirf tery nam sy muhabat thi .

Tarika comes and Abhijeet chlo Daya bilkul thek hy .

Haan chlo .

Both enters their room and

 **Abhijeet :** Bolo tarika kiya bat thi jo tum kehna chahti thi .

 **Tarika :** Wo daya sbo keh raha tha ky wo ab Shreya ...

 **Abhijeet** : Shreya shreya shreya mujhy nafrt hy aub is name sy Tarika woh Daya kam hy is name ko leny ky liya jo tum bhi ...

Tarika let me clear one thing Hmary drmyan yeah name dobara na aya agr tum chahti hu ky hmari life mein problems na ayn tu please is rishty sy pecha churra lo .

 **Tarika :** Tum samjty kiyun nahin hu Abhijeet yeah thek nahin Daya mohabat kerta hy us sy .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan pagal hy wo jo us sy mohabat kerta hy aur wo mohabat ky name pr mery bahi ko ktna bra dhoka dy kr gyi yeah tumhein nazr nahin ata hy Haan .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet litsen

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika remember one thing agr woh tumhari behn na hoti tu mein usy apny hatho sy shoot ker deta lekin ... kheir tum sy behs fzol hy light offf kr do mujhy sona hy .

 **Tarika ( To himself ) :** Mein to Abhijeet ko kehna chahti thi ky wo Daya ko is sub sy roky yeah fasla ghlt ha lekin Abhijeet nahin asa nahin hu sakta aub mujhy hi kuch kerna hu ga Daya mohabat kerta hy us sy .

 **Next Morning**

Dushuyant comes to dinning hall and wish everyone .

 **Dushuyant Dad** ( **Vikas Kumar):**

Dushuyant tumhara next kiya plan ha tumhari study to complete hu chuki ha na .

 **Dushuyant:** Nahin dad abhi wo final project ka kam baki hy .

 **Vikas :** Dekho dushayant ab tum apni life mein serious hu jao and its much better ky tum Rajat ky sath hi ...

 **Dushuyant :** No papa please mujhy business ma koi interest nahin don't worry mein baht jld apny liya koi achi si job dhond lu ga .

 **Tayi ji :** Lekin Dushuyant beta tumhein kl ko ya business hi to sambalna hy na .

 **Dushuyant :** Nahin tayi g yeah kam Rajat bhaiya hi sambal skty hn ma nahin .

Dushuyant comes to the lawn and see shreya sitting and starring the Fresh flowers .Dushuyant comes to him but she never realized that someone behind him .

 **Dushuyant:** Kiya dekh rahi hu shreya .

 **Shreya:** Dush Tum kb aya wo mujhy andaza hi nahin hu ska .

 **Dushuyant:** Shreya ab tumhein kuch yad hi kahan rehta hy tum tu jesy bol hi gayi hu jeena .

 **Shreya:** Dushuyant please tum hamesha kehty hu na ky hum best friends hn phir asey to na bola kro see mein bilkul theek hoon and she smiled forcefully .

 **Dushuyant:** Tum badl gyi hu Shreya tum yeah sub thek nahin ker rahi hu dekho mein janta hoon tum Daya jiju ky bina nahin reh sakti please Shreya apna fasla badl lo .

 **Shreya:** Mein bilkul thek hoon Dushuyant.

Purvi comes to lawn and see both Dushuyant and Shreya Sitting .

She comes and

Kiya chal raha hy yahan .

 **Dushuyant:** Kuch nahin Shreya keh rahi hy ky wo bht khush hy aur mein usy ehsas dilana chahta hu ky wo badl gyi hy .

 **Shreya :** Dushuyant please tum to aesa na bolo tum janty hu mein apni her bat tum sy easily share ker sakti hoon jb kuch tention ha hi nahin tu Purvi tum hi smjao na isy meri tu sunta nahin hy .

 **Dushuyant :** Yeah kiya mujhy samjayen gi jo khud ki hi problem ko nahin samjh sakti hein wesy bhi yeah baht khush hein bhaiya ky sath .

 **Shreya :** Dushuyant behave yourself mujhy nahin lgta ky tum itny bary hoya hu ky apni bhabhi sy asey bat kro .

 **Dushuyant:** Sory but mein bacha bhi nahin hu abhi sub samjta hoon Shreya tum agar badli na hoti to tumhein yad hota ky its my Birthday kheir choro mein hi bus ...

 **Shreya :** With hear this Oh my God Dush really so very sory mein pata nahin kesy ...

 **Dushuyant (Stand up ) :** Choro Shreya tum bilkul theek hu I know chalta hoon mein .

 **Shreya :** No Dush please give me punish but asey na jao I swear tum jo bolo gy mein woh kron gi .

 **Dushuyant :** Soch lo .

 **Shreya :** Soch liya Shreya Daya anad apny fesly nahin badlti .

 **Dushuyant :** Khushi hui yeah jan kr now Shreya Daya anad aub agly 3 din ky liya mein tumhein jb kaho tumhein mery sath chalna hu ga now no more excuse otherwise mujh sy bat krny ki zarort nahin abhi bi hum bahr ja rhy hein jaldi sy ready hu jao no more excuse and Shreya have no option to refuse .

 **Dushuyant:** Bhabhi aup bhi chlo na hmary sath .

 **Purvi :** Nahin Dushuyant subo bhi Rajat jaldi chly gya unhon ny Lunch time mein ghar ana hy tum log jao mujhy un ky liya lunch bnana ha .

 **Dushuyant:** Ok as u wish Dushuyant phone rings and he take a side and attend the call .

 **Shreya :** Purvi aik bat pochon .

 **Purvi :** Tumhein kb sa permission ki zarorat prh gyi .

 **Shreya :** Rajat bhaiya tumhary sath means unhon ny tumhein kuch bola to nahin mery yahan any sy unhein acha nahin lga na .

 **Purvi :** Nahin Shreya asa kuch nahin wo prashan tu hen lekin hum donon ky drmyan sub normal ha .

 **Shreya :** Purvi am sory mein janti hoon jo hua tumhein woh sub ...

 **Purvi :** Shreya jao tumhein Dushuyant ky sath bhi jana hy us ka day spoil na kro and she also looking away and thinks that how Rajat roared on him when Shreya comes home and she decided to break her relation with Daya .

 **Flashback**

Rajat hear this news and comes home Whole family go to the Daya House to solve this issue and ask Shreya that why she broke her relationship with Daya .

Rajat comes and Purvi Purvi kaha hu tum .

He angirly goes the room and see Purvi in his room and iron her cloths .

Rajat anger Raised to see him

 **Rajat :** Yeah mein kiya sun raha hoon. hn wo tumhary us bahi ny apni okat dikha hi di.Samjta kiya hy woh Khud ko han meri bhen ky sath yeah sub ker ky us ki bhen is ghar mein khush reh sakti hy kiya bolo. He roared and Purvi is Stunned and thinks how She react .

 **Purvi** : Dekho Rajat wo Shreya na khud hi bola ky ...

 **Rajat :** Just shut up kiya bola Shreya na han ary Shreya mohabat kerti hy us sy woh kiyun apna rishta tory gi us sy bolo Purvi aik bat yad rkhna agr Daya ny meri bhen ko kuch bhi bola tu mein us ki bhen ki life bhi hell bna du ga samji tum .

Purvi try to talk to him but he is so furious she poured the water in glass and gives it to Rajat .

Rajat Pushed her hand and the glass broke and Rajat said to Purvi

Dour hu jao meri nazron sy go and leave me alone please go .

Purvi started to crying .

 **Rajat :** Tum larkiyon ky yeah anso nafrat hy mujhy un sy .

Purvi is so fear to hear his re action and rajat push Purvi in outside and locks his room . Purvi go mujhy kuch time ky liya akela chor do aur please mujhy apni shkl na dikhana wrna mujhy khud nahin pta ky mein kiya ker loon tumhary sath .

Purvi also remember that how Rajat ignore him and now if he behaved normal then its only for Dushuyant because Rajat know that Dushuyant ask questions that why he ignored Purvi .

Dushuyant comes and see Purvi lost in his thoughts Dushuyant keenly observed Her and said

Ik bat bolo aup ko

 **Purvi :** Tum ny muj sy kuch bola .

 **Dushuyant:** Moves his neck here and there and said nahin in pholon sy bat ki .

 **Purvi :** Really ...

 **Dushuyant:** Obviously aup hi sy pocha aur yahan kon hy as pas .

Aik bat bolon aup ko .

 **Purvi :** Sun rahi hoon .

 **Dushuyant** Bhaiya aup sy baht mohabt krty hein abhi unhein ehsas nahin lekin woh aup ko baht pyar krty hein .

 **Purvi :** Yeah tum kiya kah rahy hu Dushuyant how it can possible.

 **Dushuyant :** Why is it impossible Bhabhi ???

 **Dushuyant :** Yeah tum ...

 **Dushuyant :** Aup ko pta ha bhabhi kl rat ko mein ny un ki ankhon mein dekha wo jealousy jb aup muj sy bat kr rahi thi . And u know what bhabhi yeah jbi hota hy jb hum kisi sy mohabat krty hein jealousy asey hi nahin hoti .

 **Purvi :** Tumhary bhaiya tum sy jealous kiyun hony lgy .

 **Dushuyant :** Mohabat ki yehi to problem hy bhabhi yeah nahin dekh sakti ky hum jis sy mohabat krty hn koi aur usey hmary ilawa dekhy bhi kiyun hum mohabat mein baht selfish ho jaty hein jo mera hy koi us pr hak kiyun jtaye .

Dushuyant see that Shreya comes and Bhabhi sochna zror jo mein ny bola and Purvi thinks that is Dushuyant is right it is possible ky Rajat loves her .

Dushuyant comes and he and Shreya go for long drive.

 **Dushuyant :** Shreya mujhy tumhein kuch btana hy .

 **Shreya :** Bolo

 **Dushuyant :** Asey nahin woh samny restaurant hy wahan chlty hein lunch bhi kerna hy mujhy bok lagi hy and they both headed towards Restaurant.

After ordering food for both of them Dushuyant moves to Shreya

 **Shreya :** Kiya bat ha Dushuyant bolo .

 **Dushuyant :** Pehly lunch .

Their lunch is served .

After lunch when Shreya sipping his cold drink Dushuyant tells him .

 **Dushuyant :** Shreya jiju na faisla ker liya hy ky woh tumhari bat man ker tumhein divorce dy dein gy wo tumheim kb tk yun zbrdsti ky rishty mein bandh ker rakh skty hein .

Shreya heard these words and glass slipped in her hand and after hear this she Couging badly and could not control her tears .

Dushuyant see his condition and thinks :

What the hell he doing .

He comes to Shreya and

Shreya are you alright tumhein yeah sub sory Shreya wo and he patted her back and gives her a glass of water .

She glups a water and

 **Shreya :** Dushuyant give me five minutes I come back .

Dushuyant see her condition and

ik bat tu samj aa gyi Shreya tum yeah divorce nahin chahtu hu phir yeah sub kiya hy kiyun tum ny demand ki is divorce ki Akhir kiyun .

Shreya go to washroom and crying bitterly nahin Daya aup asy ksy yeah sub ker skty hein .

Divorce nahin aup ny tu muj sy waada kiya tha ky aup kabi mera sath nahin chorein gy phir asa fasla kiyun liya .

Nahin shayad yehi sahi hy hmary liya wesy bhi hmary rishty ka koi future nahin haan yehi sahi hy jo kal hona tha woh auj hu gya she splash water on her face and wiped it but tears still trying to her way out .

She comes out and collided with a person her cell phone fall the person pick her cell phone and :

Sory mein ny dekha nahin .

Shreya see the person and frozen in her place .

When Daya also see Shreya he become shocked .

Daya see the tear in her eyes .

Both are silently looking at each other .

Shreya see her red swollen eyes which show that he must awoke all the nights .

When Daya see Shreya tears starting to rolling down in her cheeks .

Something pinches on Daya,s hurt .

He parted the distance between him and Shreya and also wipes his tears with his thumb.

Both are silence but their eyes talk to each other .

Shre ...Yeah sub kiya hy tum janti hu mein tumhari ankhon mein anso nahin dekh sakta and his eyes also moist .

 **Shreya :** Daya kiyun dety hen anso mein ny kabhi bhi nahin socha tha ky mein aur aup asy youn khary hu gy ky donon ky pas kehny ku kuch baki nahin rahy ga .

Aup kesy itni asani sy apny sub wady bol gya .

 **Daya :** Shreya mein ny waada kiya tha ky tumhara hr hal mein sath doon ga auj mein apna wohi waada pora krr raha hoon mujhy maaf ker dena jo pehly tumhari bat pr amal nahin kr saka mujhy laga tha ky tumhari mis understandings clear hu jayen gi lekin ... mein hi ghlt tha bht jld mein tumhein us rishty sy azad ker dun ga kiyun ky tumhari khushi isi mein hy .

 **Shreya :** Kash aup meri khushi ko samj skty aur jan skty ky mein kiya chahti hoon .

 **Daya :** Tum jo muj sy chahti thi jo kuch muj sy mang rahi thi woh mein tumhein shayad kabi na dy skta lekin tumhari dosri bat zror man skta hu aur us pr aml bi kru ga Shreya bht jld .

Dushuyant waiting for shreya but she never comes

I think mujhy dekhna chaya woh theek hu sahi .

He comes and see the scenario and shocked because both are busy in each other eyes and they can't noticed but both have love emotions and care for each other and slowly moves to each other and both shared a hug as tight as possible .

Dushuyant eyes moist to see this beautiful love .

Kon kehta hy inhein aik dosry sy divorce chaya .

Both are perfect for each other.

Made for each other .

and love madly with each other .

They both are shedding tears silently and no one wants to break the hug Dushuyant also moves and waiting for Shreya outside .

But Daya,s Phone rings and both are comes to reality and leaving each other and embarrassed because many people starring them .

Daya Turns to other side wipes his tears and attend his phone call :

Abhi am just coming am stuck in heavy traffic don't worry I will just comes and he disconnect the call .

He turns and found that Shreya is no where .

He trying to find him but failed and comes his car with heavy heart and completely forget that why he comes in this restaurant .

In car he broke down and crying bitterly remembering Shreya .

Shreya comes out with heavy throat and

Dushuyant chlo and no more arguments .

Shreya still shedding her tears silently and Dushuyant observed her sister and her best friend .

When they reached Shreya hurriedly moves in his room locked the door and rested her back with Door and also crying to remembering Daya .

So here the next chapppy .

Read and review that how is it .


	3. Chapter 3

Thnks guys for your reviews .

Silent readers please aup bhi kabi reviews da diya kro guys aup ky review sy hi update bhi jldi krny ka ji chahta hy so guys if u like the chapter then please review .

 **Now the next Chapter is**

Everyone Sitting in the Lounge and Purvi served the Tea to everyone .

 **Vikas :** Purvi beta Rajat ko nahin bulaya woh bhi hum sub ky sath yahin chaya pi leta .

 **Purvi :** Nahin papa wo unhon ny bola tha ky unhein kuch urgent mail krni hn mein unhein Room ma dy ati hoon un ki chaya .

 **Dushuyant :** Ary kiya bhabhi sirf unhein kiyun aup bhi jao uni ky sath auj chaya pi lena .

 **Purvi :** Nahin mein unhein un ki chaya dy ke ati hoon and she moves .

Purvi entered in room and

Rajat yeah aup ki chaya .

 **Rajat :** Haan rakh do idhr aur please yeah room ki lights on kr do .

Purvi turned on the lights and Scream Rajaaattt

Rajat comes to him and Purvi kia hua tum asey chilayi kiyin .

Purvi Pull Rajat on her side

 **Rajat :** Purvi kia hua .

 **Purvi :** While tighten her grip on Rajat Arm Ra Rajat wo ...Fear visible on her eyes .

 **Rajat :** Tum asey ghabra kiyun rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Rajat woh aup ky pechy please mujy bcha lo Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Mery pechy kiya hy

 **Purvi :** Rajat wo dewar pr ...

 **Rajat :** Kia ???

 **Purvi :** Aup dekho to deewar pr kia ha .

 **Rajat :** Kiya hy Purvi kuch bhi tu nahin .

 **Purvi :** Ary asey kesy kuch nahin Woh chipkli mujy us sa bht dr lgta ha please Rajat usy bgao please .

 **Rajat :** What nonsense Purvi tum lizard sy drti hu .

 **Purvi :** Rajat please dekho is time mzak nahin mujy such mein bht dr lgta hy us sy .

Rajat see that Purvi trembling and his grip on his Arm even more tighten .

 **Rajat :** Ok relaxe ruko mein kuch krta hoon Phly tum mera bazu to choro and he try to moved .

 **Purvi :** Nahin asey kesy mein aup ko nahin chor rahi woh chipkali us ny aup ko kuch kr diya to .

 **Rajat (While laughing) :** Really Purvi tum kiya bchon jesi bat kerti hu woh Chipkali kuch nahin khti wait and watch .

Rajat pick the iron rod which put on the side table and

See Purvi agar aj ya rod idhr na hoti tu hum lizard ko nahin hata skty thy .

 **Purvi :** Ary lekin isy hum htayn gy kesy .

 **Rajat :** Bus dekhti jao .

And Rajat used the Rod and lizard ran to outside lo madm chli gyi ap ki lizard .

 **Purvi :** Oh Thank God woh bahr chli gyi ab wo yha nhi aya gi .

 **Rajat :** Haan to tum ab mera bazu chor skti hu .

Purvi leave his arm and Rajat moved to outside but before he move on his place Purvi again Scream Rajat name and pull him on his side .

At that time Rajat is not ready for this sudden act so he can't balanced his weight and both Rajat and Purvi fall on the bed Purvi at bottom while Rajat top on him .

Purvi closed her eyes and she tightly grip on Rajat,s Shirt While Rajat,s both hands on her shoulder and he watched her beautiful wife After some moments she open her eyes and embarrassing to see her position .

 **Purvi :** Woh mein ...

Rajat keep his finger on purvi,s lips and Asssh Baht bolti hu tum .

Purvi,s lips trembling to see Rajat while Rajat removes her hair which fall on Purvi,s face .

 **Purvi :** Rajat woh mein sory wo mein tu bus ...

 **Rajat :** I said tum kuch zyada bolti hu abhi bat nahin kru gi jb tk mein na kahon .

 **Purvi :** Asey kesy mujy deir hu rahi ha jana ha .

 **Rajat :** Kahan ...and Rajat brushed his lips on Purvi,s Face .

Purvi,s Heartbeat fast to see Rajat reaction and she still try to moved up but Rajat grip and his weight is more tighten so she failed

 **Purvi :** Rajat mujy jana ha please .

 **Rajat :** To jao mein ny roka kb ha tum hi ny mujy asey pakar rkha ha .

 **Purvi :** Mein ny and now she noticed that she still in same position and her hands tightly grip on Rajat,s shirt Purvi moves her hand back and also shift her gaze on other side because Rajat directly looked in her eyes .

 **Rajat :** Kiya hua aub tum meri traf dekhny sy bhi ghabrany lgi hu and he try to moves his face near Purvi,s face. Purvi feel his breath on her ear lobe and Rajat kiss on her ear lobe and try to Suck her ear lobe but ...

At that time both litsen the voice that Dushuyant comes and Say Bhabhi woh mein ...

But after see our lovely couple Rajvi busy with eachother He turned his face on other side and said :

Ooops sorrry mein na kuch nahin dekha .

Rajat and Purvi hear his voice and both stands up with a jerk while Purvi turned her face on other side .

 **Rajat :** Tu tum is time yha kiya ker rahy hu .

While Dushuyant still in same position and asked

Abhi ma turn hu skta hu ya u both guys abi kch time chaya aup donon ko .

 **Rajat :** Just shut up Dushuyant aur ab wesy bhi tum aa hi gya hu tu bolo .

 **Dushuyant :** Kiya bhaiya kiya bolo at least door to bnd kr lety aup abi mujy thori na pta tha ky Purvi Bhabhi aup ko chaya deny ky bhany ksi ar hi mood ma room ma ayi hn .

 **Rajat :** Dekho Dushuyant tum ...

 **Dushuyant :** Kiya mein han aub meri kiya ghlti ha blky aup to ya socho ky agar meri bjaya maa ya dad aty tu ...

 **Rajat :** Tumhara ya kabhi bnd nahin hu skta na han aur wesy bhi asa kuch bhi nahin tha samj mein ayi bat .

 **Dushuyant :** Arey mein ny kb bola ky aesa kuch tha aur zra dekho to meri bhabhi ko kesy abhi tk nazrein nahi mila pa rahi aur un ki galon per yeah lali Bhaiya dekho to Such ma agr aup ki jga mein hota tu dobara sa u know apny bahi ko room sa nikal kr apni wife ko hi pyar krta aub jis ki itni khobsorat Patni hu tu ...

 **Purvi :** Dushuyant agr tum bol gya hu tu yad dila doon du ky tum yahan kisi kam sa aya thy btao .

 **Dushuyant (While hitting his hand on head) :** Arey Bap ra mein tu bol hi gya woh mein tu yeah aup ka phone deny aya tha while showing her phone woh aup yeah nechy bol gyi thi aur ...

Rajat and Purvi both at same time Aur ...

 **Dushuyant :** Woh Tarika di call per hein aur unhein Bhabhi sa kuch zrori bat kerni thi .

 **Purvi :** Whattt Dushuyant auj tum nahin bcho gy Bhabhi call per thi aur tum yeah sub .

 **Dushuyant** ( **With innocent face) :** Abhi to phone bnd hu gya .

 **Purvi :** Hu ga hi hey Bhagwan pta nahin woh kiya soch rahi hoon gi .

 **Dushuyant :** Zyada kuch nahin bus yehi ky aup apny pati ky sath busy thi aur unhon ny disturb kr dia .

Dushuyant tum yeah Purvi throwing pillow on him while Dushuyant catch the pillow .

 **Dushuyant :** Wesy mein ny unhein bol diya tha ky pichly adhy ghanty sa aup Bhaiya ko chaya deny ky bhany sa hi room ma hu .

 **Purvi :** Dushuuu tum

And Purvi try to catch the Dushuyant but he ran and Purvi also ran behind him while Rajat watch Purvi and Dushuyant and their cute fight and thinks Lizard sa dr lgta ha Purvi bhi na pori pagl ha such mein . He also comes to the outside the room and see Purvi ran behind Dushuyant .

Dushuyant mother comes and

 **Dushuyant :** Mom please auj bcha lo bhabhi auj paka mera keema bna dy gi maa please and he try to hide behind his mom .

 **Purvi** Nahin maa auj aup beech ma nahin ayen gi .

 **Dushuyant Mother :** Ary mujy tum donon ky drmyan ana bhi nahin but btao to hua kia .

 **Purvi :** Maa wo mien dekho na mein to srf room ma ...

Rajat who still eying on Purvi and Dushuyant comes to there and

Purvi tum just stop it yar kiya hu gya ha .

 **Dushuyant (Laughing) :** Oh God Bhabhi aup such mein maa ko btana chahti hu ky aup mery pechy kiyun bag rahy hu .

 **Rajat :** Purvi really tum kiya hu gya ha tumhein are u out of senses bolny sy phly kuch tu socha kru yar and now Purvi realizing and

Woh mein tu ...

At that time Rajat phone rings and he take a side to attend the call .

 **Dushuyant Mother :** Purvi btao tu kiya hua .

 **Dushuyant :** Haan Purvi bhabhi bolo na aup kiya btany waly thy ky aup aur and Dushuyant come closer to Purvi

 **Purvi :** Kiya mein bat mukamal kro

 **Dushuyant :** Yehi ky aup aur bhaiya aub new baby ki planning kr rahy hu Dushuyant tells these words in her ear .

 **Purvi (** **Mouth open) :** Mein yeah hey bhagwan Dushuyant kiya kru tumhara tum na apni life ma serious kb hona ha .

Rajat comes and kiya Purvi aub kiya kr diya Dushuyant na kiyun mery bahi ky pechy pari rhti hu .

 **Dushuyant :** Wohi tu bhaiya aup ka masoom Bahi hein na

 **Purvi :** Muj sy pocho na mein btati hoon tum ktny masoom hu .

 **Rajat :** Hua kia ha .

 **Dushuyant :** Bhabhi aup ya bat Rajat bhaiya ko yahan nahin room ma bta skty hu and he ran the place .

 **Rajat :** Kiya bat ha Purvi .

Same time Bua comes and calling Purvi name .

 **Purvi :** Ji bua ji aa gyi and he Thnks to God who saves her .

 **Bua :** Yeah Shreya kidr ha nazr nahin aa rahi .

 **Purvi :** Pta nahin kiya bat ha Bua jo pichly 3 4 din sy kuch preshan lg rahi ha mein ny pocha bhi lekin us na btaya kuch nahin aup us ka kiyun poch rahi thi .

 **Bua :** Woh us ky liya koi Letter aya tha wohi dena tha usy aur Aub tumhary us Bahi ky diya hoya Dukh ku hi tu tumhary sath nahin kahy gi na .

 **Purvi :** Bua ji yeah aup kiya keh rahi hn asa kuch nahin ha mein ny Shreya ko hmsha apni bhen samja ha bhabhi sa phly woh meri bhn ha aur mujy bhi us ki khushi ki itni hi chinta ha .

 **Bua :** Rehny do Purvi konsi Khushi di ha tum ny is ghar ku Shadi ko 3 Sal hu gya aj tk is ghar ko bchon ki khushi to da nahin ski tum .

Purvi,s eyes filled with tears and

Bua ji yeah aup asey .

 **Bua :** Ghlt kiya bola mein ny Rajat is ghar ka bara beta ha hum sub ki kitni khuwaish ha apny poty ko khilany ki lekin tum is ghar ko yeah khushi tu da nahin saki .

Dushuyant Mother comes and ask

Kis khushi ki bat hu rahi ha

 **Bua :** Mohini bhabhi kuch nahin mein tu Purvi ko keh rahi thi ky aub is ghar mein koi nana bcha bhi tu ana chaya aub Purvi aur Rajat ko is bary mein bhi sochna chaya .

 **Mohini (Dushuyant Mother ) :** Sahi kaha aup ny meri apni ab yehi khuwaish ha ky bus Rajat ky bcho ko dkh lu .

 **Bua :** Ary bhabhi lekin yeah auj kal ky bchy phly apni zindagi jeena chahty hen inhein hmari khuwaishon sy kia mtlb .

 **Mohini :** Nahin hmari Purvi aesi nahin mein janti hoon .

Ary haan Purvi yad aya Woh Dushuyant ko auj jana ha woh us ka saman to pack kr 2 .

 **Purvi :** Ji maa .

Door bell rings Tarika comes to open the door but same time Daya comes and

Tarika rhny do mein dekhta hoon .

 **Tarika :** Tum auj beaurau nahin gya kiya Abhijeet bta rha tha ky kuch important case tha .

 **Daya :** Abhi thori der phly aya kuch kam tha and he opened the door and welcome the person .

Tarika 2 cup chaya bjwa dna ma study room ma hu .

 **Tarika :** Ok

 **Daya :** Aup ny mera kam kr diya ya nahin .

 **Person :** Mr Daya mein ny aup ka kam sbo hi kr dia tha abi to bus aup ky signature chyn thy taky km jld complete kiya ja sky .

 **Daya :** Dijya papers mein signature ker deta hoon bus is km ko jitna jldi hu sky pora kr dein .

After sometime when person goes and Daya comes to the lounge Adi comes and

Chcho chlo hum colour krein meri drawing book ma .

 **Daya :** Nahin Adi auj nahin chcho thky hoya hn .

 **Adi :** Chcho chlo na aup aub mery sath khelty bhi nahin hu .

 **Daya :** Adi beta auj nahin promise kl sa paka .

 **Tarika :** Beta chcho auj thky hoya hn jao unhein tng nahi kru papa ayen tu auj un ky sath colours ker lena .

 **Adi :** No Adi sub sa nalaz ha Adi ko koi pyar nahin krta sirf tachi (chchi) Ji bhar kr pyar krti thi aup sub gndy hu Adi aup sa bat nahin kry ga and he ran .

 **Daya :** Yeah Adi bhi na aub isy manana hu ga .

 **Tarika :** Daya yeah lawyer kiyun aya tha aur tum upset lg rhy hu .

 **Daya :** Haan bus aub thak gya hoon Tarika isi lya fasla kiya hy asa fasla jis mein hum sub ki khushi ha .

 **Tarika :** Daya tum btao kiya hua .

 **Daya :** Tarika tum bus ik kam krna Shreya ko kehna jesa woh chahti thi woh mein ny kr diya .

 **Tarika :** Daya kiya kya tum ny bolo Daya .

 **Daya :** Wohi jo Shreya chahti thi .

 **Tarika :** What Daya tum ny usy

 **Daya :** Haan mein na mery lawyer sa bt ker li ha bht jald mery aur us ky drmyan jo rishta ha woh khatm hu jaya ga .

 **Tarika (Shocked) :** Daya tum Shreya ko Divorce ...

 **Daya :** Haan Tarika Sahi suna tum ny .

 **Tarika :** Daya tum yeah ghlt ker rahy hu tum aur Shreya aik dosry ky liya bny hu tum log asey ...

Kuch ghlt nahin ker raha woh us na sahi decision liya hy us na jo decision auj liya woh usy bht phly le lena chaya tha Abhijeet said .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet yeh tum kiya keh rahy hu yeah thek nahin .

 **Abhijeet :** Kiyun thek nahin haan tumhari bhen mery bhai ky sath jo bhi kry wo thek hy aur agar yeah kuch kry tu wo ghlt ha waah Tarika .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet nahin reh sakta Daya Shreya ky bina mohabat krta ha wo Shreya sy woh yeah sub sirf jazbat mein aa kr ker raha ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Bus Tarika bht hu gya ya mohabt ka natk tum mohabat khti hu isy haan mohabat my foot aur tum bhi bus kr do aub Shreya ki wkalt smji tum agar itna hi shok ha us ki wakeel bnny ka to tum bhi ja sakti hu us k pas smji tum .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet yeah tum ...

 **Daya :** Abhijeet kiya hu gya hy tumhein 4 God Sake tum log apas mein jhagra bnd kru aur Tarika ki is mein kiya ghlti hy us pr kiyun bharak rahy hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tum bhi tum dekh nahin rahy woh abhi bhi chahti hy ky Shreya aur tum aik hu jao itny sub ky bad bhi tu thek hy agar isy Shreya sy itni mohabat ha tu ya bhi Shreya ky pas ja ker reh sakti ha that's it .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet just stop it Aur kisi ka na sahi Adi ka hi khayal kro dekho woh kitna sehm gya ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya Adi koi bcha nahin usy bhi bht mohabat ha apni chchi sa achi bat ha woh bhi jldi samj jaya ga .

 **Tarika :** Daya isy samjany ka koi faida nahin and she drag Adi with her .

 **Abhijeet :** Tum kahi bhi jao Adi tumhary sath nahin jya ga Adi yahin rahy ga woh mera beta ha tumhara nahin and he jerked Adi,s hand .

Tarika who's eyes filled with tear now her tears slipped on her cheeks .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet I think yeah ghar mera bhi ha aur mein aur hmara beta yahin rhty hein tum asey aur choro Adi ko already us ky smny bht drama hu gya ha .

Adi silently watch his father and tightly catch her mother,s shirt .

 **Adi :** Papa aup mumy ko angly (angry) hu muma please say soly (Sory) to papa don't clying (Crying) please Adi ko asa acha nahin lgta .

 **Daya :** Tarka tum Adi ko andr la kr chlo aur Abhijeet tum just stop it chlo aub mery sath bht hu gya aub ik lfz aur nahin chlo mery sath tum .

Daya drag Abhijeet in his room and anger on him

Pagl hu gya hu tum dekha tum ny Adi ko kiya soch raha hu ga wo Abhijeet dmagh chl gya ha tumhara aur is sub mein Tarika ka kia ksor ha haan .

At that time they hears Adi voice

Abhijeet and Daya both at same time

Yeah to Adi ky rony ki voice ha Adi ko kiya hua .

Both comes to Adi and see Tarika lying on floor and unconscious while Adi crying and petting her cheeka .

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kia hua usy Tarika

 **Adi :** Tacho (Chcho) Muma ko kia hua Tacho papa ny muma ko danta aul (aur) Muma Adi sa bhi bat nahi ker rahi papa bht gndy hn Adi ko papa sa bat nahin kerni .

 **Daya :** Adi beta kuch nahin hua aup ki mumy ko Abhijeet tum asey kiya dkh rahy hu Tarika ko room ma la kr chlo mein Doctor ko call krta hu .

 **Adi :** Chcho papa no chcho papa muma sa angly (angry) hn chcho aup muma ko dkho na tacho .

 **Daya :** Relaxed Adi beta aoa hum doctor ko call krty hn and he picked Adi and call to Doctor .

Doctor comes and check Tarika After check up

 **Abhijeet :** Kiya hua doctor sub thek tu ha na koi preshani ki bat tu nahin .

 **Doctor :** No Mr Srivastav koi preshani ki bat nahin everything is alright shayad ino ny stress liya ha jabi asey behosh hu gyi in ka achy sy khayal rkhn stress in ki health ky liya acha nahin .

 **Daya :** What do u mean in ki health ky liya acha nahin kiya hua Tarika ko woh thek tu ha na .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan doctor aur wesy bhi abhi Tarika ko hosh bhi nahin aya .

 **Doctor :** Ji mein ny khud hi inhein injection diya is ky bad yeah pur skon hu jyn gi yehi in ky liya aur in ky bchy ky liya acha bhi ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Bcha what do u mean ...

 **Doctor (Smiling) :** Ji Mr Srivastav bcha Mubarak hu aup ko aup papa bnny waly hein shayad aup is bat sy anjan thy .

 **Daya :** Really wao congratulations Boss doctor Tarika thek tu ha na means woh aur us ka baby .

 **Doctor :** Yes she is perfectly fine bus koshish kijya ga ky inhein ab koi stress na dein .

 **Daya :** Ok Doctor chliya mein aup ko chor aata hoon .

Daya comes and Adi asked to him

Tacho meri muma mujy un ky pas jana ha .

 **Daya :** Beta auj aup mery sath chlo aup ky chcho aup ko story snayn gy muma ko rest krna ha na sbo bat krein gy muma sa aa jao aup mery sath auj chcho story snayn ga .

 **Adi :** Ok Chcho .

Next Morning

Tarika woke up and see Abhijeet lying beside him

yeah mein yaha room ma kesy aur Adi woh kahan ha .

She try to get up but her head spinning

Oh God mera sr drd

Abhijeet also awoke and see Tarika who's busy with phone call .

Purvi comes to Kitchen r prepared breakfast for everyone and smiling .

Shreya comes and ask

Kiya bat hy auj hmari bhabhi bht muskra rahi hn aur woh bahr bhaiya bhi auj bht fresh mood mein hen kiya hua .

 **Purvi :** Kuch bhi tu nahin bus ...

 **Shreya :** Really itni blushing bhi aur kuch bhi nahin btao na kiya bat ha .

 **Purvi :** Bus asey hi

 **Shreya :** Oh personal means Rajat bhaiya aub tumhary sath thek hn Purvi really tumhari yeah Muskan bta rahi ha ky aub shayad un ka ghsa km hu gya ha .

 **Purvi :** U know what Shreya Rajat itny bhi ghusy waly nahin woh kafi sweet bhi hn .

 **Shreya :** Oho madm sweet great acha lga change .

Rajat calling Purvi

 **Shreya :** Jao bhaiya bula rahy hein mein bnati hoon baki nashta .

Purvi comes to his room and see Rajat busy on phone call and said

Haan lo Purvi aa gyi bat ker lo .

Rajat giving her phone and said

Tarika ki call ha tum sy bat krna chahti ha .

 **Purvi :** Hi kesi hu Bhabhi itni sbo aj meri yad kesy aa gyi .

 **Tarika :** Purvi bus yunhi tum thek tu hu na Rajat woh tumhary sath thek ha na .

 **Purvi :** Haan Tarika bhabhi sub bht acha ha aur mein bht khush bhi hoon aup btao bahi Adi sub thek hn .

 **Tarika :** Haan woh sub achy hn tumhari yad aa rahi thi socha tumhari khariyat poch lo .

 **Purvi :** Ary haan baba bilkul theek hoon mein acha abi mujy Rajat ko breakfast serve krna ha bad mein bat krti hoon .

After the phone call Tarika see Abhijeet is awoken

 **Abhijeet :** Good Morning Tarika aub kesa feel ker rahi hu .

 **Tarika :** Fine

 **Abhijeet :** Kis ka phone tha .

 **Tarika :** Purvi ko call ki thi pochny ky liya ky woh thek ha .

 **Abhijeet :** Tu kesi ha woh khush ha .

 **Tarika :** Abhi to khush ha lekin ...

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin kiya

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet lekin yeah ky kl tk to mein bhi bht khush thi lekin auj dekho .

 **Abhijeet :** Please dekho tum tention na lo tumhary liya acha nahin aur kl tk khush means tum janti thi ky tum pregnant hu .

 **Tarika :** What Abhijeet mein pregnant yeah tum kiya keh rahy hu .

 **Abhijeet :** Haan kl tum achank behosh hu gyi thi to Doctor na btaya ky tum expect ker rahu hu .

 **Tarika :** Kash hum hmari is khushi ko achy sa celebrate kr skty Abhijeet lekin ...

 **Abhijeet :** Lekin kiya ...

 **Tarika :** Mujy nahin lgta ky hamein is bchy ki zrort thi

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika tum asey kesy keh skti hu tum janti hu ky mujy is dn ka ktna wait tha tum phir bhi .

 **Tarika :** Kl jo bhi tum ny Adi ky smny kiya Abhijeet woh yeah kabi nahim bhol saky ga abhi tu agy pta nahin kiya hu ga .

 **Abhijeet :** Kiya hu ga mein samja nahin

 **Tarika :** Daya na kl Shreya ko Divorce papers bijwaya hn mtlb smjty hu is ka

 **Abhijeet :** Us ny jo kiya bilkul thek kiya tum apni bhen ki wkalt na kro.

 **Tarika :** Mujy meri bhen ki parwa nahin Abhijeet tum log yeah kiyun bol jaty hu ky tumhari bhen bhi us ghar mein ha agar Daya na Shreya ko Divorce papers bijwaya hn to kiya Rajat Purvi ko kuch nahin boly ga already un ky rishty mein itni problem ayi is bat ko la kr isi liya mein kl Daya ko samja rahi thi ky itni jldi yeah sub na kry .

 **Abhijeet :** Agr Rajat na aesa kuch bhi krny ki koshish ki to Usey yeah bat bhi Dehan mein rakhni chaya ky us ki ik aur bhen bhi isi ghar mein ha .

Abhijeet yeah tum kiya bol rahy hu pagl hu gya hu .

 **Tarika :** Daya tum yahan .

 **Daya :** Haan sory mein na tum logo ki sari batein sun li tum sahi keh rahi hu mujy shayad yeah sub nahin krna chaya tha .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tum bhi is ki bato ma aa gya .

 **Daya :** Try to understand Abhijeet bhen ha Purvi hmari mein khud ki khushi ky liya us ki khushiyon ka qtl nahin kr skta hoon Tarika don't worry ma Lawyer sa bt krta hu ky roky is sb ko hope so sub thek hu jaya .

Purvi served breakfast to everyone .

Shreya comes and wish morning to everyone .

 **Rajat :** Shreya kiya bat ha auj kafi khush lg rahi hu

 **Bua :** Haan sahi kha shayad Daya ny tumhari bat man li ha .

 **Rajat :** Kesi bat

 **Bua :** Yehi ky wo Shreya sy apna rishta hamesha ky lya khtm kr dy ga .

Rajat stand up and stop eating his breakfast What nonsense is this Shreya yeah mein kiya sun raha hoon .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya asa kuch nahin aur Bua ji aup ko asa kis na bola aur Bhaiya ya Divorce meri wish ...

 **Rajat :** Shreya ...and his anger raised on her comment

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya mein tu bus

 **Rajat :** Purvi apny bhaiyon ko call kro aur zra pocho ky kiya wakyi jo bua keh rahi hein woh such ha

 **Bua :** Rajat beta mein ny tu sirf bat ki

 **Rajat :** Bua ji Dhuwan tb hi uthta ha jub aag lagi hu bina bat ky kuch bhi nahin hota aur Purvi tum apny bhaiyon ko yeah bhi bol dena ky agar divorce meri bhen ko hu gi tu un ki bhen ky sath bhi mein wesa hi kron ga agr un ky ghar mein meri bhn ky liya jga nahin to mujy bhi un ki bhen ka wajod is ghar mein bardasht nahin samji tum .

Vikas comes and

Rajat tum itny bary kb sa hu gya ky sary fasly apni mrzi sy leny lgy hu abhi hum zinda hein .

 **Rajat :** Dad mein sirf apni life ka fasla la raha hoon ky mujy Purvi meri patni ko is ghar mein rakhna hy ya nahin mujy ksi aur ki life sa mtlb nahin with these words he walks out the House .

 **So yeah kiya hu gya guys Dareya ky ik hony ki bjaya yahan tu Rajvi aur abhirika bhi ik dojy sy juda hony lga hn aub kiya hu ga kiya Divorce letter Shreya ky pas ponch jya ga ya Daya asa hony sy rok ly ga but agar divorce letter Shreya ky pas pnch gya to our dear Rajvi un ka kiya hu ga .**

 **Janny ky liya read and review aur agr reviews zyada hoya tu next week update kr do gi .**

 **Aur guys yeah bhi btana ky Rajvi scenes kesy lgy mujy to Rajvi seen likhny mein bht mza aya Rajvi fans review ky kesy lga aup ko yeah chappy .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thnks guys for your precious reviews .**

 **Guest Ali just for your reviews auj story update ker rahi hoon because last chappy ma mein ny bola tha ky agar reviews ziyada hoya tu story update ker du gi so this update is for you and your reviews .**

 **Guest Fancy pari I will try my best to improve spell hope so dear is update mein aup ko yeah problem nahin hu gi .**

 ** _Precap :_**

In previous chappy we see that Daya is decided to divorced Shreya but Tarika is so worried to know Daya,s Decision and she try to talk with Abhijeet but Abhijeet clearly said to Tarika that his brother is right . Later Tarika said to Abhijeet that if this divorce is happening then Rajat must blame Purvi but Abhijeet said if I am right then Rajat also remembered that his Sister is also my wife if he say something to Purvi then you should also leave the house because it's my decision .

At Rajat side when Rajat listen this he clearly said to Purvi that if Daya divorced to Shreya then he also break his relationship with Purvi .

 **Now the next chappy** **is** :

Purvi is so worried to listening Rajat words for her and she try to call Abhijeet but his phone is powered offf she also dialed Daya,s phone but result is same now she became restless .

 **Duo House**

Daya is passing here and there and waiting someone when Tarika entered and said to Daya

Aub asey preshan hu ker kiya hasil Daya jub mein na tumhein samjany ki koshish ki tub tu tumhein kuch sunna nahin tha .

 **Daya :** Bhabhi please aub manta hoon ky ghalti hu gayi mein na wakyi aesa socha nahin ky mera aik faisla Purvi ki zindagi mein tofan la sakta ha aup ki life ko tabah ker sakta ha Adi ki life per effect ker sakta ha Oh God just because of me sub rishty khatam hu jayen gy .

 **Tarika :** Daya rishty itni asani sa khatam nahin hoty hein Hope so sub acha hu .

 **New Delhi**

A girl prepared a breakfast and so engrossed in her work when someone comes in the house and try to move in Lounge and girl put his breakfast on the table and see the person and said

Tum tum yahan is wakt kiya ker rahy hu .

Haan mein but tum itna chila kiyun rahi hu tum kiya yahan per mery ilawa kisi aur ko expect ker rahi thi yeah mery ilawa bhi koi aesa ha ju kabhi bhi bina btaya tumhary ghar mein aa skta ha Ishita .

Ishita is so panicked to hear these words and said

na na nahin Dushuyant please believe me trust me aesa kuch nahin mein tumhary ilawa aur kisi ky itny karib nahin please Dushuyant believe me I swear .

 **Dushuyant :** Ishita relaxe mein tu asey hi bus just joke mein yeah sub bol raha tha try to understand mera aysa koi irada nahin tha ky tumhein hurt kro .

Dushuyant aup janty hu mein na auj tak aup ky ilawa kisi ky bary mein socha bhi nahin lekin aup ny jub aesa bola tu I must thought ky you don't trust me .

Ishita please look in to my eyes and said you really think that I wanna don't trust my love Ishita you are my life cause of my breathing auj bol diya next time nah kehna tum per to khud sa zyada brosa ha .

Ishita hugged Dushuyant and said

Dush please dobara kabhi aesi bat nahin kehna mein ji nahin saku gi yeah sun ker I really love you Dushuyant mein aup ko khona nahin chahti hoon .

 **Dushuyant :** Sory ishita next time aysa kuch nahin hu ga I can understand mein na tumhein hurt kiya na sory baba ghalti hu gyi

Ab ghalti ki ha to saza bhi tu mily gi na aup ko Dushuyant kiya khayal ha .

Jo hukam ap ka madam bnda hazir ha and he bend his head in front of Ishita .

Dushuyant woh mujy na yeah kehna tha ky aup mery liya ...

Don't tell me Ishita ky tum mujh sy yeah chahti hu ky mein tumhary liya phir wohi kachy aam torr ker lao .

 **Ishita :** Dushuyant Aaah aup wakyi bht badl gya hein jub sy ghar sa aya hein pehly tu aesa kabhi nahin bola aup na Jayen mujy bat nahin kerni aup sa .

Hey Ishita mein tu bus mzak ker raha tha abhi jaldi btao nah mujhy kuch kam sa bhi jana ha .

Theek hy aup jayen abhi ju aup ka kaam ha lekin sham ko aup mery sath time spent krein ga aur aur phir hum donon sath mein ice cream khayan gy .

 **Dushuyant :** Really Ishita yeah bat tum mujy keh rahi hu .

Mein hi bol rahi hu Dushuyant mein bus aub kuch quality time aup ky sath spent kerna chahti hoon us ky bad to college bhi khtm hu jya ga hum asey roz nahin mil sakein ga na .

Ok theek ha jesy tumhari khushi ready rehna sham mein aoa ga .

Purvi is so tensed and crying Rajat,s word enhoncing her ears Shreya comes and said

Purvi tumhein fikr kerny ki koi zarort nahin ha Rajat tak woh papers nahin ponchein ga .

 **Purvi :** Shreya tum yeah bat itny yakin sy kesy keh sakti hu means woh papers ghar aya hein it's means Daya Bhaiya ny tumhein divorce di ha Shreya .

Purvi yeah tum choro na yeah sub ...

 **Purvi :** Nahin Shreya mujy jawab chayah btao mujy kiya yeah such hy Daya Bhaiya asey kesy ker sakty hein Rajat woh tu ...

 **Shreya :** Purvi tum Rajat ki bat ko kuch ziyada hi serious ly rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Nahin mujy Bhaiya sa bat kerni hi hu gi .

Landline rings and Tarika attend it .

 **Purvi :** Hello Abhijeet Bhaiya .

 **Tarika :** Purvi tu mein Tarika bol rahi hu kiya hoya tu thek tu ha na kiya hua .

 **Purvi :** Bhabhi bhaiya kidr hein mujy un sa kuch bat kerni thi .

Shreya comes and snatched phone and try to talk with Tarika meantimes Daya also comes and Ask to Tarika :

Kiya hoya Bhabhi aup theek tu hein call per kon ha and he hold receiver and said :

Hello

But on the otherside no body there .

 **Daya :** Tarika kon tha phone per btao mujy kiya hua .

Daya Woh Purvi usi ka phone tha tum mujy btao lawyer ny kiya bola .

 **Daya :** Tarika woh ...

No Daya don't tell me ky Oh God aysa nahin hu sakta Daya .

Mujy Purvi sa bat kerni hu gi and she dialled Purvi,s number .

Shreya attend the phone call and said

Tarika Di Don't worry Purvi bilkul thek ha aup Daya ko bolna ky thank you .

 **Tarika :** Shreya it's mean yeah divorce hu gya nahin aub Purvi hey Bhagwan Shrey tum na yeah acha nahin kiya mein tumhein is ky liya kabi maaf nahin kru gi kabhi nahin .

 **Shreya :** Taru sun tu .

 **Tarika :** Yahan koi Taru nahin and she cut the call .

At night Rajat comes and go to his room and ask Purvi

Tum na bat ki apny bhaiyon sa kiya bola unhon na .

 **Purvi :** Rajat woh bahi na bola ky ...

 **Rajat :** Purvi mujy jawab chaya Kiya bola Daya na bolo mujy .

 **Purvi :** Woh Shreya na ...

Purvi mujy gumao nahin mera dmagh baht garm ha and he roared on Purvi tum sy jitna pocha sirf woh btao kiya bola tumhary bahi na .

Shreya and Rajat,s mother comes their room and said

Rajat Bhaiya aup bhabhi per kiyun chila rahy hein aesa kuch nahin jesa aup soch rahy hein sub bilkul theek ha Bhaiya aur agar Daya mujy divorce dein ga tu woh decision bhi mera hu ga un ka nahin aup ku yeah bat samj mein kiyun nahin ati .

Shreya Akhri bar keh raha hoon bar bar nahin bolon ga agar Daya na meri bhen ko Divorce di chahy woh auj hu ya auj sy 10 sal bad tu us ky bad us ki bhen ky liya bhi jaga nahin is ghar mein samji tum and he leaves the room .

Shreya to Rajat,s Mother

Tayi ji aup Rajat ko kuch kehti kiyun nahin hein woh asey kesy Purvi ky liya bol sakta ha aup usy samjati kiyun nahin hein .

 **Mohini :** Shreya Rajat meri bat nahin sunta ha woh sirf apny papa ki bat hi sunta ha aur unhon ny bhi kal isy samjany ki koshish ki lekin tum na Rajat ka jwab tu sun hi liya tha na .

 **Shreya :** Tayi ji Rajat Bhaiya aesy kiyun ha itna ghusa kiyun kerty hein Bhabhi per .

 **Mohini :** Shreya rat baht hu gyi ha ja ker so jao and she leave the place .

 **Next Morning**

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kiya hua tum nashta kiyun nahin ker rahi hu kal sy dekh raha hoon tention ma hu .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet woh Daya na Shreya ko Divorce papers bijwa diya hein .

 **Abhijeet :** Yeah tu hona hi tha aik din Tarika aub bhes ka faida nahin now no more argue .

Daya hurriedly comes and said Good Morning to Abhirika and fastly drink juice .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya aram sy khao kiya huya jaldi kis chez ki ha .

 **Daya :** Haan boss wakyi jaldi mein hoon ACP sir ki call ayi thi mujy kuch zarori kam ha chalta hoon mein Banglore jana ha kl sbo tak aa jao ga .

 **Abhijeet :** Ok dehan sa jao

 **Rajat Father :** Ary Purvi beta tum na Rajat ko bola nahin usy mein ny bulaya ha .

 **Purvi :** Ji papa bola woh keh rahy thy unhein Shreya sy zarori bat kerni ha woh bus usi ky room mein gya hein aty hi hoon gy .

 **Mohini :** Lo Shreya beti bhi aa gyi .

 **Bua :** Lekin Rajat kahan ha Shreya nazar nahin aa raha .

 **Shreya :** Bua ji Bhabhi sy pochiya inhein hi pata hu ga ky Bhaiya kahan hein while she drinking juice and eating omlet with fork .

 **Purvi :** Rajat abhi thori der pehly tumhary hi room ma gya hein Shreya unhein tum sa kuch kam tha .

Juice glass slipped in her hand and she said :

Bhabhi aup kiya keh rahi hein Rajat Bhaiya mery room mein .

 **Vikas :** Shreya kiya hua everything is alright .

 **Shreya :** Kuch theek nahin oh God and she ran to her room and everyone follow her .

She comes to her room and open the drawer of her room .

 **Purvi :** Shreya kiya hua tumhein .

 **Mohini :** Haan beta kuch dhond rahi hu kiya .

But she ignores all questions and said

Kahan gya yahin tu tha .

 **Bua :** Kiya hua Shreya kuch bolo tu .

 **Rajat :** Kuch nahin bua ji Shreya shayad kuch dhond rahi ha kiyun Shreya .

 **Shreya :** Haan woh mein kahan gya woh mein na idhar hi tu rkhy thy .

 **Rajat :** Shreya tum shayad yeah papers dhond rahi hu and he showing envelop .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya yeah aup ky pas kesy aup to abhi idhar nahin thy .

 **Rajat :** Haan mera bhi kuch zarori kam tha wohi kerny gya tha .

 **Vikas :** Koi hamein bhi btaya ga kiya hoya .

 **Rajat :** Yeah bat aup Shreya sa hi pochein papa pochein is sa yeah asey jhot kiyun bol rahi thi hum sy bolo Shreya .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya woh ...

 **Rajat :** Shreya don't call me Bhaiya agar mein tumhara Bahi hota tu tum kabhi muj sy yeah bat na chupati .

 **Bua :** Rajat apna laheja Dhema rkho bhen ha woh tumhari .

 **Rajat :** Haan bua ji bhen ha yeah meri jis na apny bahi sy bhi jhot bola pochein is sy ky is ny aesa kiyun kiya .

 **Vikas :** Shreya beta kiya ha in papers mein kis chez ky pspers hein yeah .

 **Rajat :** Lijya aup bhi read ker lijya and he forward papers to Vikas .

 **Vikas :** Yeah tu Shreya ky Divorce papers hein Daya ny Shreya ko Divorce dy di ha .

 **Purvi :** What yeah aup kiya keh rahy hein papa asey kesy Bhaiya .

 **Rajat :** Dekh lu tum bhi ky tumhary bahi na meri bhen ko chor hi diya na aur tum achy sa janti hu ky aub tumhein kiya kerna ha aub tumhary liya bhi is ghar mein koi jaga nahin Purvi .

 **Mohini :** Rajat yeah kiya Purvi tumhari patni ha .

 **Rajat :** Aup ko mery matters mein bolny ka koi right nahin ha Yeah mera personal matter ha Aur tum Purvi soch kiya rahi hu go tumhein bhi baht jald divorce papers mil jayen ga .

 **Purvi :** Rajat please Khuda ky liya aesa na bolein patni hoon mein aup ki asey kesy chor doon mein aup ko 7 janmo ka sath ha hmara .

 **Rajat :** Purvi mein na bola chali jao is ghar sa meri zindagi sa asey hi Shayad tumhary bahi ko ehsas hu ky us na Shreya ko kesa dard diya .

 **Shreya :** Rajat Bhaiya yeah sub meri marzi sa hua tu Aup asey Purvi ko kiyun bol rahy hu Daya mujy divorce nahin dena chahty thy .

 **Rajat :** Shreya tum ny apni marzi sa divorce li mein bhi Purvi ko apni marzi sa hi divorce du ga understand .

Rajat phone rings and he see the Caller id

Oh no meri meeting He attend the call and ask

Han bolo.wo foreign delegates aa gya kiya . Ok Ok Ok m just coming .

Purvi mein abhi tu ja raha hoon meri meeting hy baht zrori lekin jub ghar aoa to tum mujy is ghar mein nazar na aoa samji tum .

Nahin Rajat tum aesa kesy ker sakty hu and she sat down on floor and crying bitterly .

Mohini comes and sad beside Purvi and said :

Purvi beta utho aesy roty nahin .

 **Purvi :** Maa please Rajat ku bolo mujy unhein chor ker kahin nahin jana maa please mein nahin reh sakti Rajat ky bina .

Shreya feels very bad to see Purvi in this condition and thinks mujy Daya sa bat kerni hi hu gi .

At night when Rajat returns home he see that Purvi set table 4 dinner .

He comes to Purvi and jerk her hand and dragged her in Lounge .

 **Purvi :** Rajat please choro mujy kiya ker rahy hein aup please Rajat meri bat tu sunein .

Tumhein meri aik dafa ki bat samj mein nahin ati subo mein ny bola tha ky mujy tum is ghar mein nazr na aoa phir bhi tum abhi tak yahan kiya ker rahi hu .

 **Mohini :** Rajat choro usy woh bahu ha is ghar ki us ky sath tum aesy kabhi bat nahin ker sakty hu .

 **Rajat :** Please aup tu mujy yeah btayen hi nah ky mujy kiya kerna ha meri life meri marzi aup ko koi hak nahin in mein bolny ka .

 **Vikas :** Rajat tum apni maa sa bhi bat kerny ki tameez bhol chuky hu .

 **Rajat :** Papa please mujy samjany ki zarort nahin aur Purvi tum abhi tk gayi nahin oh aub mein samja tumhara naya natk ky saman pack nahin for your kind Information Purvi mein tumhara bag tyar ker ky gya tha .

 **Purvi :** Joining her hands in front of Rajat Please Rajat dekho aesy na kru is sub mein meri kiya ghalti ha .

 **Rajat :** Tumhari ghalti yehi ha ky tum Us Daya ki bhen hu samji tum jis na meri bhen ko yeah dard diya ha agar aesa ha tu us ki bhen bhi khush nahin reh sakti agar woh meri bhen ko khush nahin rakh sakta tu us ki bhen ko bhi khush hony ka koi hak nahin samji tum .

 **Purvi :** Rajat please I request you mein abhi apni identity tu change nahin ker sakti lekin please tum mujy is ky ilawa kuch bhi bolo mein woh kru gi but please mery sath aesa na kru .

 **Rajat :** Purvi I said leave tumhein samj nahin ata .

 **Purvi :** Nahin Rajat please mein aesy nahin jao gi mujy aik moka do please Rajat .

 **Rajat :** Moka chayah tu thek ha abhi phone kru apny Bahi Daya ko aur usy bolo ky woh Shreya ku abhi ky abhi is ghar sa usi trah pory izat aur maan sy la ker jaya .

 **Shreya :** Bhaiya please aesa na bolein aup janty hein ky yeah mera fasla tha .

 **Rajat :** Shreya tum na bhi din ko mujy call ker ky bola tha ky mein Purvi ko sath rakho tu thek ha mera decision aesy hi badly ga aub soch lu .

 **Purvi :** Mein bhaiya ko call kerti hu and she dialled Daya number .

 **Rajat :** Tu kru kub sy soch kiya rahi hu .

 **Purvi :** Bahi ka phone switched offf ha .

 **Rajat :** Waah Purvi tumhara bahi aik cid officer ha us ka number offf kesy hu sakta ha haan .

 **Purvi :** Ma dobara call kerti hu .

 **Shreya :** Koi faida nahin Purvi mein sbo sa try ker rahi hoon un ka number still offf ha .

 **Purvi :** What Shreya yeah tum kiya bol rahi hu Oh God bhaiya theeek hu sahi .

 **Rajat :** Purvi now leave my House and go and he pull purvi with him and push her outside the door .

 **Purvi :** Rajat mujy yahan sa kahin nahin jana ha mein yahin rahu gi .

 **Rajat :** Shok sy rahu lekin ghar sa bahr ander nahin samji and he shut the door .

Aur aup sub koi bhi Purvi ky hak mein nahin boly ga mera ghar hy yeah meri marzi kisy rakhna ha aur kisy nikalna ha . Agar aup mein sa kisi na bhi Purvi ki help kerny ki koshish ki tu us ka zimadar woh khud hu ga samjy aup sub .

 **Mohini :** Aup hi kuch boliya na Rajat ku .

 **Vikas :** Mohini mein kuch nahin ker sakta hoon .

Aur Shreya tum hamein tum sy yeah umeed nahin thi ary Bahi sahb ky jany ky bad hum na tumhein kitni mohabat sa pala aur badly mein tum ...

Mein pochta hun kiya burayi thi Daya bety mein are kitni bar woh tum sy maafi mangney bhi aya lekin tum na usy maaf nahin kiya ary lrayi kis pati patni mein nahin hoti lekin tum na tu ...

 **Shreya :** Bade papa hamein ...

 **Vikas :** Aup hamein bade papa kehny ka adikar kho chuki hein Shreya hamein laga tha wakt rehty aup sub samj jayen gi lekin hum ghalt thy auj aup ky Karn is ghar ki beti ky sath Rajat yeah sub ker raha ha .

 **Shreya :** Bade papa please

 **Vikas :** Shreya yahan koi aup ky bade papa nahin hein uncle hein hum aup ky samji aup .

 **Shreya :** Yeah hum na kiya ker diya hmari hi waja sa auj yeah sub hua sahi bola bade papa ny hum zimadar hein is sub ky liya .

Rajat woke up early in the morning and get ready for his exercise and go to his gym which beside his room .

Later he go to the Kitchen for drink some fresh juice He entered in Kitchen and shocked to see the scenario .

Rajat clapping and said waah waah waah baht achy jis larki ka wujod mein apny ghar mein bardasht nahin ker sakta mery ghar mein usi larki ky liya breakfast bnaya ja raha ha waah .

Purvi and Mohini both stunned .

Aur Purvi tum arey kitni dheet hu yar aik bar nikala bhi lekin nahin tumhein tu shok ha na apni insult krwany ka haan .

 **Mohini :** Rajat meri bat tu suno .

Aup tu chup hi rahein yeah hmara personal matter ha I think aup ko is mein bolny ki zarorat nahin .

Everyone gathered in the hall to hear their voices .

 **Purvi :** Rajat woh ...

 **Rajat :** Just shut up Purvi yehi ahmiyat ha meri tumhari life mein ky mein ny bola bhi ky chli jao meri life sa lekin tum .

 **Mohini :** Rajat dekho mein na hi Purvi ko andar any ko bola .

 **Rajat :** Meim is time Purvi sa bat ker raha hoon koi 3rd person boly mujy yeah manzor nahin .

 **Mohini :** Dekho Rajat Beta ...

 **Rajat (While Laughing) :** Rajat beta bus ker dijya aup mujh per yeah hak jtana Mrs. Vikas Kumar .

Shreya is so shocked to litsen these words and Purvi also stunned on her place While Mohini look blanky towards Rajat .

Aup meri maa nahin hein phir kiyun mujh per hak jtany ki koshish kerti hein haan aup sirf mery papa ki dosri patni hein meri maa kabhi nahin ban saki aup samji .

 **Mohini :** Rajat woh mein tu bus Bahu ko ...

 **Rajat :** Mrs. Vikas jub mein aup ku apni maa hi nahin manta tu Purvi aup ki bahu kesy hu gyi haan Aup ka beta Dushuyant ha sirf Dushuyant mein nahin .

All person who gathered in the hall hear the voice that something fall on the floor .

Everyone turned and see that Dushuyant standing in door step and his luggage fall on the floor while he thinking that may be he is in dreaming .

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **Kesa laga guys review zaror da dena Ishyant scene kesy legy yeah bhi batana .**

 **And agar reviews ziyada mily to next update weekend per ker du gi but agar reviews hoya tu .**

 **So guys read and review ky chappy kesa tha .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for your reviews .**

 **Now the next chapter is :**

 **Precap :**

In previous chapter Rajat come to know that Shreya received a divorced paper form Daya and he also tells to Purvi that she leave his house when Mohini (Rajat Mother) try to protect Purvi then Rajat said to him that she is only Dushuyant mother not him .

 **Now the Next Chapter is :**

When Rajat Said to Mohini that she is only Dushuyant mother not him everyone is silent and stunned and they all hear a voice that something fall on the floor .

Everyone turned and See Dushuyant standing on door step with shocked expression and his luggage falls on floor . Dushuyant is still in dilemma and thinks may be it is his dream .

 **Rajat :** Dushuyant tum woh ...

With these voice Dushuyant come to reality and comes to Rajat with fast steps and said :

Bhaiya aup yeah kiya keh rahy hein mein aup ka bahi nahin aysy kesy hu sakta ha maa aup bolo na Rajat Bhaiya jhot keh rahy hein na woh mery Bhaiya hein na but everyone is silent .

Kia hua aup sub chup kiyun ha koi kuch bolta kiyun nahin kiya hey yeah sub aur yeah saman kis ka ha koi mujy bhi tu kuch btao .

 **Vikas :** Dekho Dushuyant tum ...

 **Dushuyant :** Papa please For God Sake don't tell me ky abhi chota hu aur is sub bato mein bol nahin sakta hoon I think aub mein kafi bara hu gya hoon aur sub kuch samj sakta hoon pehly tu yeah sub sun ker baht acha lgta tha because I always think ky Rajat Bhaiya muj sy bade hein lekin jub woh mujy apna bahi hi nahin manty tu ...

 **Rajat :** Dush mein ny auj tak aesa kabhi nahin bola ky tu mera bahi nahin ha mein ny tujy hamesha bahi sy barh kr pyar kiya ha tu mera bahi tha aur hamesha rahy ga .

 **Dushuyant :** Bhaiya agar aesa ha tu phir maa bhi tu ...

 **Rajat :** Dush tu mera bahi hy aur hamesha rahy ga mujy baki kisi sa koi matlb nahi Samja tu aur tu dekh ...

 **Dushuyant :** No way aup sub dekhein kiya hy yeah sub I always think ky am so lucky person in this World who have an ideal Family lekin ...

 **Mohini :** Dushuyant beta tum ...

 **Dushuyant :** Kon beta maa kiya ha yeah sub please leave me alone and he ran to his room shut the door and Crying Rajat Word enhoncing his ears .

 **Rajat :** Bus Purvi yehi Chahti thi na tum you know ik patni aur bahu jis bhi ghar mein jati ha usy jorr ker rakhti hy lekin tum tum ny tu mery ghar ku ik lmhy mein tor diya sary rishty cheen liya mujh sy sirf tumhari waja sa yeah sub hua Aur Dushuyant auj tumhari waja sa meri life ka ik aklota rishta bhi mujh sy toot gya kiyun Purvi kiyun na tum is ghar ku sambal saki aur aub tumhary jaty qadmo ny mery sub rishton ko bakheir diya ju bat mein Dushuyant ku kabhi nahin btana chahta tha auj wohi bat usy pata lgi bhi tu asey ...

Purvi aub tu chli jao meri life sa baht dour meri zindagi mein aub kuch nahin raha ju tumhein barbad krna ha so Go and leave this house .

 **Purvi (Teary eyes) :** Sahi kaha ap na Rajat please mujy maaf ker dein agar ma rat mein hi yahan sy chali jati tu shayad yeah sub nahin hota aup shayad sahi hein sara ksor mera ha mujy maaf ker dein nahin aoa gi mein aub aup ki life mein .

 **Rajat :** Purvi maafi ghaltoyon ki mangi jati ha gunahon ki nahin aur auj ju tumhari waja sa yeah sub hua woh tumhara bht bara gunah hy jis ky liya mein tumhein kabhi bhi maaf nahin ker sakta hoon .

 **Vikas :** Purvi beta khud ku dosh dena bnd kru is sub mein tumhari koi ghalti nahin .

 **Purvi :** Nahin papa auj meri waja sa yeah sub hua Dush ku hurt krny ka mein sapny mein bhi nahin soch sakti thi lekin ... and tears rolling down on her cheeks .

 **Rajat :** Lekin auj sirf tumhari waja sa just cause of you Dushu itna hurt hua ab chali jao .

 **Purvi :** Rajat mein ja rahi hu aur baht jld aup ku divorce papers bhi bhijwa doon gi bus ik last wish ha please mana mt krna bus is ky ilawa aur kuch nahin mangon gi bus mujy Mere ghar chor kr aup ayen gy jesy aup mujy wahan sy ly ker aya thy wesy hi mujy chor ker bhi aup khud ayen gy .

 **Shreya :** Purvi yeah tum ...

 **Purvi** **(Hugged her wiping her tears and said) :** Shreya Rajat ka khayal rakhna woh baht akely hu jayen gy please unhein totny na dena mein chalti hoon Rajat bahr mera wait ker rahy hoon gy .

She also met Vikas and Mohini and Said that please Forgive me .

Rajat driving silently while Purvi starring blanky on his face .

After reaching their place Rajat open car door for her same as when they getting married and go to Rajat,s House .

Purvi comes out and Hugged him tightly and shedding some silent tears both are silent after some moments Rajat broke this hug when he feels that purvi is trembling but they never meet their eyes .

Now Rajat turned to move and at a last time he see towards her their eyes met and both see tears and love in these eyes words are silent but their eyes expressed each and every feeling Purvi,s eyes begged to Rajat that don't leave her but Rajat is no more seen to deep in her eyes so he leave the place .

Now Purvi also turned wipe her tears and rang the door bell .

Tarika comes and open the door .

 **Tarika :** Purvi tum itni sbo sub khariyat tu ha kia hua tumhein she watched her teary eyes Purvi tum kis ky sath ayi hu Rajat nahin aya kia ???

 **Purvi :** Bhabhi andr any ku nahin bolein gi sub yahin pochna ha .

 **Tarika :** Haan kiyun nahin aoa na mein bhi na lekin tum na btaya nahin Rajat nahin aya tumhary sath tum yahan kesy ayi hu .

 **Purvi :** Rajat hi mujy chor kr gya hn bhabhi tention ki koi bat nahin .

 **Abhijeet :** Are Tarika kaha hu tum auj mujy Morning coffe mily gi ya ...

Are Purvi Bacha tum

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya she ran tu her brother and Hugged him Bhaiya I miss you baht yad ayi aup ki .

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi sub thek tu ha tum akeli ayi hu kia sub thek ha na ???

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya aup ki baht yad aa rahi thi Daya Bhaiya kidr hein .

 **Tarika :** Daya 2 din ky liya Banglore gya tha abhi ata hi hu ga kuch kam tha usy Jao tum fresh hu jao phir mein breakfast lgati hu .

At that time Daya comes Hurriedly and calling Tarika and Abhijeet Name .

 **Abhijeet :** Are Daya kia aty hi chilana shuru kr diya tu kia ...

 **Daya :** Abhijeet purvi yahan ayi ha kia ???

 **Abhijeet :** Abi ayi ha thori der phly tumhein kesy pata .

 **Daya :** Kia kesy kiyu ka time nahin btao Rajat kaha hy woh bhi aya ha na Purvi ky sath .

 **Abhijeet :** Nahin Rajat tu ...

 **Tarika :** Rajat sirf Purvi ku chor kr gya hy abi chla gya ha aesa Purvi na bola .

 **Daya :** Shit mein abi dekhta hoon wo zyada door nahin gya hu ga .

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya unhein jana tha woh chly gya .

 **Daya :** Purvi tum while his head are down and he never meet his eyes with Purvi .

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya aup ku sharminda hony ki zrort nahin aup ki bhen ky liya opar waly ny yehi likha hy kitni koshish ki aup dono ny mujy dunia ki hr khushi deny ki mujh anat ku sub kuch diya lekin meri kismat ...

Daya and Abhijeet both at same time :

Purvi kitni bar bola anat nahin ha tu tujy hum sy zyada aur kiya chaya .

 **Purvi :** Wohi tu bhaiya aup dono mujy sub dy skty hn lekin meri kismat sy nahin lar sakty hein mujy bhi aup donon ky ilawa aur koi nahin chaya and she Hugged to Daya .

 **Abhijeet :** Yeah sub kia ha koi mujy bhi tu btaya Daya tujy kesy pata ky Purvi yahan ha aur Rajat usey chorny aya .

 **Daya :** Shreya ny mujy btaya ky ...

 **Abhijeet :** Daya woh larki nam bhi na ly us lrki ka aub tu teri zindagi sa nkl gyi aub tu bhol ja usy .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet woh tu chli gyi lekin Rajat na bhi purvi ku chor diya us ki ik hi shart hy ky agar mein Shreya ku ly ker aoa ga tu woh Purvi ku la jaya ga mein tu isi lya ...

 **Abhijeet :** Kiya yeah Rajat na acha nahin kia meri bhen ky sath abi btata hu ma usy jub us ki ik nahi dono behnein us ky ghar ma jayen gi tabi usy ehsas hu ga ky ...

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya please bus ker dein Ju sub Rajat ny kiya aub wohi sub aup ker rahy hn please Bhaiya agar mujy khush dekhna chahty hein tu Aup Tarika bhabhi ku kuch nahin kahein gy it's my request Bhaiya .

 **Daya :** Mein jata hu Purvi ky ghar aur Bat krta hoon Rajat sy

 **Purvi :** Nahin Bhaiya aub koi kisi ku kuch nahin kahy ga Rajat ayen gy mujy leny aup dekh lena mein ny un ki ankhon mein khud ky liya prem dekha ha abhi woh khud ayen gy aup nahin wahan jayen gy .

 **Daya :** Ju tumhein thek lagy aub chlu phly kuch kha lu .

 **Abhijeet (Thinks) :** Aub aur nahin Rajat khud ku samjta kiya hy us Shreya ki waja sa meri bhen ku chory ga wo Agar aesa ha tu Tarika ky liya bhi is ghar mein koi jaga nahin usy bhi aub ik fasla kerna hu ga .

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **I know I know it's to late but please accept it and leave your reviews and tell me that how was the chappy and now what happening in next update .**

 **Guys read and review please .**


	6. Pyar ha ya Saza

**Hello Friends**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews .**

 **Now the next Chapter is :**

 **Rajat,s House**

 **At Night**

Dushuyant is still in his room and never talk to anyone . He is Still thinking about today's incident his phone rings he see the caller id and try to ignore it but at the next moment he is also thinks :

Abi Sbo hi tu mein Ishita sy mil kr aya tha zror usey kuch kam hu ga jabi asey call ki and he attend the call .

Haan Ishita bolo kia hua ???

 **Ishita :** Tum thek hu na Dushuyant nahin means without hello Hi you just ask that what happening ???

Haan am fine thora sa busy hu jbi aysa bola tum ghar ponch gayi .

 **Ishita :** Nahin dush mein ny yehi btany ky liya call ki mera abi thora kam baki ha kuch changings hein mery project mein so mujy yahan abi aur stay krna hu ga .

Oh I see tum mujy sbo bta deti mein bhi ruk jata tumhari help kr deta .

 **Ishita :** No it's alright tumhein abi any ki zrort nahin Teena aur mein dono apna kam submit krwa ky aa jayen gy tum wesy bhi ghar jany ky liya baht excited thy so it's alright .

Ok meri zrort hui tu zror btana .

 **Ishita :** Ok .

Dushuyant go to the Washroom and splashed water on his face

Mein auj ghar aya kiyun agar na ata tu shayad itni bari hakikat kabi na jan skta .

Someone knocked the Door .

Dushuyant opened the door and see her mother Standing .

 **Dushuyant :** Maa aup aoa na kuch kehna tha kia ???

 **Mohini :** Dushuyant beta pocho gy nahin ky hum ny tum sy itni bari Schayi kiyun chipayi .

 **Dushuyant :** Nahin maa aup ku ju thek laga woh aup ny kiya abi aup wo kahu ju kehny ayi hu mein wakt any per sub swal pocho ga bhi aur jwab bhi dhondon ga .

 **Mohini :** Dushuyant beta Rajat tumhara bara bahi hy aur woh tum sy baht pyar krta hy beta dekho us ny kabi bhi tumhari koi wish aysi nahin ju pori nahin ki even ky tum study ky liya abroad jana chahty thy mein aur tumhary papa aesa nahin chahty thy lekin us ki waja sa hum ny tumhara yeah sapna bhi pora kiya wohi tha ju tumhary sath kharra tha beta us ky pyar pr kabhi shak na krna .

Maa mein janta hoon aur mein bhi dil sy un ki izat krta hu unhein pyar krta hu un ky pyar pr shak krna means apni hi nzron mein girna ha aur mein aesa kabhi nahin kr skta hoon .

 **Mohini :** Is time Rajat baht akela hu gya hy Dushuyant usy teri zrort hu gi aub tu Purvi bhi nahin ju us ka khayal rkhy lekin tum usey akela na hony dena .

Maa mein aup ka beta hu aur waada krta hu aup sy ky aub mein sub thek kron ga Aur bhabhi bhi baht jld is ghar mein wapis aya gi aup dekh lena yeah mera waada ha .

After Sometime

 **Dushuyant :** Maa sa waada tu kr liya lekin sub kesy kru ga but aub ju bhi hu mujy hi sub thek krna hy lekin kesy kahin sy tu start lena hu ga kia kro God please help me and he see towards his family photo in which everyone is happy and at that time he Jumped and

Yes mil gya idea now I can understand ky aub mujy kiya krna ha Thank you God .

Dushuyant comes in lawn where Shreya is sitting and he gives her a Coffee .

 **Dushuyant :** Shreya coffee piyu mein ny bnayi ha khas tumhary liya .

Thanks Dushuyant tum woh means tumhein ju auj pata lga us ky bad ...

 **Dushuyant :** Shreya kuch nahin change hua meri life mein Rajat bhaiya hamesha mery bhaiya hi rahein gy you don't worry I can understand mein apny past ku Change nahin kr skta pr future Change kro ga bhaiya ki life mein Khushi ly kr aoa ga.

 **Shreya :** Purvi ny koi call ki tumhein .

Nahin tum khud usy call kr leti tumhary tu us ghar mein baht sy rishty hein na .

Tanz na kru Dushuyant .

 **Dushuyant :** It's Reality Shreya woh tumhara ghar hy Tumhary wahan muj sy zyada rishty hn tum wahan sub ku janti hu mein kisi ku bhi nahin unfortunately tumhari aur Tarika ki Shadi pr tu mein yahan tha nahin Aur Rajat Bhaiya ki Shadi woh tu unhon ny asey chupky sy ki mein kitna chahta tha ky un ki Shadi boht dhom dham sa hu Haldi mehendi Sangheet sub hu Lekin woh Purvi Bhabhi ki Dadi ju auj bhi zinda hy pata nahin usy uni dinu mein itna kiyun bemaar hona tha ky yeah Shadi itni simple hui .

Dushuyant leave it un dinu Dadi wakyi baht beemar thi .

 **Dushuyant :** Haan abi bhi dekho woh kiya hy apni Devi Maa ky darshan ky liya ik mahiny sy ghar pr nahin hy abi tu baht achi tbiat hy na un ki .

Ju guzr gya Dushuyant usy bol jao .

Tum bol gyi kia ju mein bhol jao .

 **Shreya :** What do you mean ???

Jiju sy Divorce ly liya lekin apni life start nahin ki aysa bhi kia bola unhon ny Shreya ju tum unhein maaf nahin kr skti thi .

Yeah mera aur un ka personal matter ha tumhein right nahin bolny ka .

 **Dushuyant :** I just think ky zror unhon ny koi extra martial affair rkha ha jabi tu tum ...

Just Shut up Dushuyant mery dost hony ka mtlb yeah nahin ky tum un ky bary mein kuch bhi bolo gy agr tumhein un ky Character pr shk ha tu means tumhein muj pr trust nahin samj mein aya aur dobara aysi bat krny ki sochna bhi nahin understand .

Shreya itni mohabat ...

Haan sirf ik paper pr sign kr deny sy mohabbatein khatam nahin hu jati understand .

 **Dushuyant (Pov) :** Shreya ky dil mein auj bhi mohabat hy tu phir kiya reason hy Divorce ka mujy Jiju sy pochna hu ga .

 **Next Day**

Daya and Abhijeet discussing something when Purvi comes on Dinning table and silently eating her breakfast .

 **Abhijeet :** Purvi ki yeah halat sirf us rajat ky karn hy man tu krta hy usey abi Shoot kr du .

 **Daya :** Wo Pati hy Purvi ka and she loves him Abhijeet .

Woh Rajat meri bhen ky pyar ky laiq hi nahin hy.

 **Daya :** Haan bilkul jesy tum us Rajat ki bhen ky pyar ky laiq nahin hu .

Mujy us sy compare na kru .

 **Daya :** Tum us sy zyada careless hu Pregnant hy tumhari wife aur pichly kayi dinu sy tum ny shayad sedhy mu us sy bat bhi nahin ki beta hy tumhara ik ju kl muj sy poch raha tha ky aub us ky papa usy aur mama ku weekend pr bhi outing ky liya nahin ly kr jaty hein kiyu Abhijeet sirf tum Rajat sy hi bdla lena chahty hu thora sa Shanti sy apni Family ka aur Purvi ka bhi socho tumhein Shayad nazr nahin ata lekin Purvi ku Rajat sy baht mohabat ha aur woh nahin Chahti ky koi us ky pati ku kuch bhi bura boly try to understand apni Family ku thora sa time du auj wesy bhi weekend hy Lunch bahr sy kr lu mein aur Purvi ghar pr hi kuch kha lein gy .

Try krta hu .

Abhijeet try nahi do it please isey meri request samj lu .

Ok thek ha .

Daya comes to his room and thinks :

Yeah auj ju bhi hu raha hy sub meri waja sy hy na mein apni life ku sambal saka aur na Purvi ku us ki khushiyan dy saka ik bahi hu kr mein khud ki bhn ky liya kuch nahin kr ska aysa kiya krun ky Rajat meri bhen ku us ki Khushiyan dy da .

God help me mein Purvi ki Khushiyan usy dena chahta hoon .

Abhirika goes for the Lunch and Daya Sitting in the Lounge and read the newspaper when someone knocked the Door .

He opened the door and See Dushuyant standing .

 **Daya :** Dushuyant tum yahan aoa andr kesy ana hua ???

Jiju kiya mein yahan nahin aa skta yeah ghar meri ...

Oh haan yahan is ghar mein Bhabhi hy tumhari tum bhi Rajat ki trah usey hi kuch bolny aya hu gy .

 **Dushuyant :** Jiju let me Correct mein Rajat Bhaiya ki trah kisi ku kuch bolny nahin aya aur yeah ghar meri behno ka ha agar mein milny aoa ga tu un sy aur aup dekh lena bht jld mein meri bhabhi ku bhi yahan sa ly jao ga anyways mein is time aup sy milny aya hu mujy aup sy kuch bat krni ha .

Muj sy bolo ...

Yahan nahin ghar mein is time kon hy ???

Sirf mein aur Purvi hein tum yahan easily bat kr skty hu .

 **Dushuyant :** Kiya hum kahin bahr chal kr bat kr skty hn pleaseee .

Ok chlu yahin krib hi ik Coffee shop hy hum wahan ja kr bat kr skty hein .

Both Dushuyant and Daya Sitting in Coffee shop .

 **Dushuyant :** Jiju aup ky aur Shreya di ky beech aysi kiya bat hui hy ky aup donon ka divorce bhi hu gya please tell me aesa kiya hua ju aup apny problems sort out nahin kr sky aup donon tu ik dosry sy kitni mohabat krty hn agar kuch ghalti hui hu tu us ki maafi bhi tu mangi ja skti ha na .

Maafi Dushuyant mein Shreya sy apni hr ghlti ki maafi mangny ky liya tyar hu woh jesa kahy krny ku tyar hu lekin us ki ik bat nahin man skta ju woh muj sy mnwana chahti ha haan mein us sy auj bhi baht pyar krta hu lekin Shayad woh ...

 **Dushuyant :** Woh bhi aup sy itna hi pyar krti ha jiju aup donon k pyar ku mein ny dekha ua dn restaurant mein bhi aur abi aup ki batein aur Rat Shreya ky mu sy bhi sun liya ky woh aup sy kitni mohabat krti ha and he narrated him last night conversation between Shreya and him .

Shreya ny yeah sub bola .

Haan jiju aub btao woh aup sy kitna pyar krti ha agar pyar donon trf hy tu phir yeah divorce kiyun .

Dushuyant mein kabi bhi Shreya ku Divorce nahin dena chahta tha lekin us ki zid ky agy har gya hu lekin ...

 **Dushuyant :** Lekin kiya ...

Ik minute I don't think so ky Shreya ny abi divorce paper sign kya hn kyu ky agar us ny paper sign kr ky bjwaya hoty tu mera lawyer mujy zror call krta ruko mein abi apny lawyer sy pochta hu .

 **Dushuyant :** Means abi Divorce nahin hua .

May be yes may be not .

 **Dushuyant :** Jiju please mein chahta hoon ky Purvi Bhabhi bhi hmary ghar aa jayen aur Shreya bhi aup ky sath hu lekin mein yeah sub akela nahin kr skta agar aup wakyi auj bhi Shreya sy pyar krty hu tu please help me .

Tum ju bolo mein krny ky liya ready hu mein bhi yahi Chahta hoon ky Purvi ku us ki Khushiyan wapis mil jayen lekin Rajat ku tu shayad us ka ehsas bhi nahin .

 **Dushuyant :** Jiju Bhabhi ka tu thek hy Shreya ki Khushiyon ka kiya ???

Aur Aesa aup ku lgta hy ky Bhaiya ko Bhabhi sa mohabat nahin un ki ankhon mein pyar mein ny dekha hy abi unhein khud bhi ehsas nahin kl sy jb sy Purvi Bhabhi gyi ha Maa tu bta rhi thi ky woh ghar bhi nahin aya hn .

Shreya meri mohabat ha meri zindagi mera sub kuch hy us ki zid aur Khushi ky liya hi tu yeah itna bra fasla bhi liya jis ny sub khatam kr diya Purvi ki life Abhijeet aur Tarika ki Zindagi aur ...

Jiju aur Tarika Di ky beech kiya hoya Oh God abi in ky beech kuch hona baki tha matlab mujy tyar rehna hu ga Abhijeet Jiju kabhi bhi Tarika Di ku ...

Nahin Tarika ki Guarantee mein tumhein deta hoon tum jub apni Dost Shreya aur Bhabhi ky liya sub kr skty hu tu mein bhi apni bhen aur Bhabhi ky liya sub kr skta hoon .

Hope so Rajat ku bhi ehsas hu jaya .

 **Dushuyant :** Aub sub acha hu ga dekh lena .

Thnks Dushuyant shayad tumhari waja sy meri bhen ku us ki Khushiyan mil jayen gi .

 **Dushuyant :** Aup ki help ky bina aysa nahin hu skta bus mein aup ku jesa bolo aup ku wohi krna ha .

Ok Thnks .

Dushuyant entered in the house and silently goes to the Kitchen and comes with Coffee and Sitting in the Lounge .

 **Vikas :** Dushuyant kiya bat hy is time Coffee koi stress hy kiya aur black Coffee tumhein tu pasand hi nahin .

Nahin papa yunhi aur Rajat Bhaiya ghar nahin aya kia ???

 **Vikas :** Nahin keh raha tha office mein kuch kam hy rat der sy aya ga .

Papa ik free ki Advise hy nazr rakhn bhaiya pr wesy bhi bhabhi tu hein nahin na ju woh ghar ayen gy tu zror bahr hi apny liya kuch dhondein gy .

 **Mohini :** Tameez sy bolo Dushuyant koi apny bade bahi ky bary mein aesa kehta ha .

Maa kuch ghlt nahin keh raha ab apny jiju ku hi dekh lu khty thy Shreya sy itna pyar hy unhein ky us ky ilawa kisi ki tarf dekhna bhi gunah samjty thy woh aur auj dekha mein ny unhein Coffee shop mein aur am Shocked ky yeah Daya jiju kesy hu skty hein .

Acha kia Shreya ny ju unhein divorce dy diya .

 **Vikas :** Hu skta hy tum ny kisi aur ku dekha hu .

Pata tha mujy aup sub mujy bcha smjty hn so koi meri bat ka yakin nahin kry ga jbi Ya picture bhi bnaya dekh lein he Giving his phone to Vikas during this Coffee mug slipped on his hand and he Scream .

 **Mohini :** Kia hua Dushuyant .

Maa kuch nahin Coffee gir gyi abi ata hu Change kr ky .

Haan jao change kr lu mein bhi yeah saaf krti hu .

Vikas see the pictures and put a phone on side table and little bit tense and goes to outside .

When Dushuyant moves Shreya who silently litsen their Conversation comes in Lounge and see the pictures on Dushuyant phone .

Dushuyant watching her and so excited Yes wohi hua ju mein Chahta tha lekin yeah black Coffee Yuck .

Abi hi yeah khabr Jiju ku sunata hoon woh baht khush hu gy aub sub thek hu jya ga hope so .

Shreya comes in her room shut the door and crying

Kiyun Daya aup kisi aur larki ky sath kiyun aup tu muj sy pyar krty thy na phir yeah kiya hy aur wo pictures aup us lrki ky kitna close thy aup aesa kesa kr skty hn Daya .

Nahin Shreya tu yehi tu Chahti thi ky Daya apni life mein kisi aur lrki ka hath tham ly woh tu sub wohi ker raha hy ju mein Chahti hoon .

Kitny khush thy mein aur Daya sath mein aur aub ...

 **Daya Side**

Shreya mein janta hoon chahy tum chahti thi ky mein kisi aur larki ka hath tham loon lekin auj tum zror toot gyi hu gi aur tumhari ankh mein kitny hi ansoo hu gy aur us ki waja mein hoon mujy maaf ker dena pta nahin dobara woh din kub ayen gy jub hum donon phir sy sath hoon gy kitny khush thy hum donon sath mein aur auj ...

Both are drifted their own thoughts and remembering their old days .

 **Flashback**

Shreya is ready for Party she wearing a Black gown with light make up .

 **Daya :** Shreya aub jldi kru ready hui ky nahin .

Haan ready hu chaliya .

Daya starring his Beautiful wife and Said :

Yeah tum ready hui hu ya mery qatl ka saman kiya hy aesi tyari ky sath tu hey Bhagwan pka auj apni adaon sy mar hi dalu gi and he coming closer to her .

Daya means kuch bhi abi hatu mein itni mehnat sy tyar hui hu aur ap mera sara make up kharab kr do gy .

Wife ku itna tyar nahin hona chaya na ky pati us ky ilawa sub bhol hi jya zyada nahin just lipstick dobara lga lena .

Nooo way Daya hum late hu rhy hn ab chaliya wrna mein Bol du gi Abhijeet bhaiya ku ky dekhein aup ky bahi mujy kitna tang krty hn .

Meri jaan abi tu tang kiya hi nahin woh tu abi kru ga jub tum mery bcho ky sath mujy bhi Sambala kru gi tu tumhein ji bhar kr tang kru ga .

Bchy Dayaaaaa reallyyyyyy she scream .

Haan Shreya kiya hu gya ahista bolo yar koi sun ly ga mein ny bcho ka hi bola na .

Daya please mein abi itni jldi maa nahin banna chahti mein aup ky sath apni zindagi ky kuch pal guzarna chahti hoon at least 3 saal tk aesa sochna bhi nahin .

What really yar 3 saal ma tu 4 bchy hu jty hein aur tum tumhein nahin lgta ky yeah wait baht lmba ha .

Daya koi dosri orat la aoa ju tumhary liya itny bchy peda kry samj ayi 3 sal mein 4 bchy hey Bhagwan mein ny aup sa Shadi hi kiyun ki and she hitted caution to him .

Are Shreya itna ghusa kiyun hu rhi hu yar .

Tu kiya pyar kru ap ku haan .

Oh acha tu thek hy pyar nahi krni tu lrayi hi sahi and he also hit pillow to Shreya both are hitted pillow to each other .

 **Shreya :** Daya please bus .

No Shreya Start tum ny kiya end mein kron ga and she pull Shreya towards him Shreya Crashed on his chest and both are landing on bed and start laughing .

Daya aup na bht Naughty hu nahin such mein 3 sal mein 4 bchy Oh God .

Haan pr ab nahin hu skty hmari Shadi ko 3 months guzr gya aur tum kuch sochti hi nahin .

Aur aup bhi agly 3 sal tk bol jayen apna papa bnny ka spna samj ayi .

Daya change his position and now Shreya at bottom and Daya on top .

Haan thek hy lekin ik spna tu abi pra kr skta hu na and he attacked on her lips Shreya try to move back but Daya never leave her lips so she also respond back and Daya smiling on her antices .

After five minutes both are separated and Shreya hugs to Daya .

Oh ho Itna bhi kia sharmana yar pati hu mein tumhara and he Starting tickling to Shreya .

Daya please she try to stopping him but vain .

Btao Shreya ab kiya kro gi haan kon bchaya ga tumhein muj sy .

 **Shreya :** Abhijeet Bhaiya aup .

Daya instantly leaves her and Stand up Abhijeet woh woh mein haan woh ...

To see towards Daya Now Shreya Started to laughing

Oh God Daya I can't believe itna drty hein aup Bhaiya sy abi bhi tu mein patni hi hu aup ki .

Shreya tum auj wakyi nahin bchny wali muj sy .

Pehly pakar kr tu dhikao Daya and She ran towards outside but daya is enough smart and he throw pillow to her she again lost her balance but Daya hold her his Beautiful wife in his arms and picking her in Bridal style .

Daya choro mujy hamein party pr jana ha .

Abi bht time ha Sweetheart .

Kiya khayal ha tickle kro ab tu Abhijeet bhi nahin aya ga door lock ha .

Daya nahin .

But Daya starting tickling to her .

Both are so engrossed in their thoughts that how they Happy with each other .

With the voice of thunderstorm both are comes to the reality .

 **Daya :** Mera ik chota sa mzak hmari life ku yun itni jldi bdl dy ga mein ny socha nahin tha .

 **Shreya :** Pata nahin kesy itna jldi mera sapno ka ghar bikhar gya itni majbor kiyu kr dya gya mujy ky mein kuch bhi nahin kr skti thi Daya mujy maaf kr dein mein hu ap ki mujrim pata nahin aup kabi jan bhi sakein gy yeah nahin mein ghlt nahin thi Daya bus mery halat asey thy ky Sorrry for everything Daya .

 **So Here the end of Chapppy .**

 **Guys read and Review that how is it .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Friends How are you all ???** **Thank you so much for your reviews .**

 **Syeda Shah467 :** Thank you so much dear for your review .

 **Navuu :** Hey Sweetie thank you so much for your love and courage .

 **RK Sweety :** Thank you dear .

 **Shweta :** Thnks dear for your review am also feel bad for Purvi but Happy Moments ky liya thora sa wait krna hu ga .

 **Asd :** Thank you so much for your review your review gives me a potential to write the Stories .

Thnks a lot .

Thnks again .

 **Sab :** Thnks dear for your review .

 **Jasmin :** Thnks a lot dear for your lovely review .

 **Now the Next Chappy is :**

 **At Night**

 **Rajat :** Purvi room ki light offf kr du you know mujy irritation hoti hy light sy .

Mein hu Bhaiya Dushuyant bhabhi ku tu ap ny ...

Anyways Khana laya hu mil kr khaty hein .

Mujy bok nahin khana la jao aur lights bhi offf kr du .

 **Dushuyant :** Bhaiya kuch tu kha lu Maa ny btaya ky aup ny Morning ma breakfast bhi nahin kiya .

Dushuyant kiya problem hy haan ik bar ki bat samj nahin ati ky mujy kuch nahin khana now leave .

Dushuyant silently leave his room .

Dushuyant beta idhr aoa Rajat na khana nahin khaya kia .

Nahin Maa opar sy muj pr ghusa hony lgy ky chly jao yahan sy .

 **Bua :** Dushuyant tu ny zror Rajat ku apni maa ka hi kuch bola hu ga abi dekhna yehi khana mein ly kr jao gi aur bolo gi mein ny apny hathon sy bnaya hy aur woh zror khana khaya ga la mujy dy khana .

 **Dushuyant** **(Pov) :** Kia wakyi Rajat bhaiya Maa sy itni nafrat krty hein aur bua sy itni mohabat .

 **Purvi :** Bhabhi ap free hn kiya auj mujy Market jana hy kuch zrori chezen lani hein .

 **Tarika :** Haan free hu bus yeah breakfast ready kr lu Daya aur Abhijeet ky liya .

 **Daya :** Are nahin Tarika mera hu gya mujy bus achi si Coffee bna du phir aesa krta hoon mein hi tum donon ku Market drop kr deta hoon .

 **Purvi :** Ok mein Change kr ky ati hu phir niklty hein .

 **Shopping Mall**

Purvi abi check ker lu sub ly liya na .

Haan bhabhi while checking her Shopping bags mein ny tu sub ly liya aup ku kuch nahin chaya .

Nahin sub hy mery pas abi aesa krty hein wahan samny ja kr kuch khaty hein bhok lagi hy .

While they entering in Restaurant Purvi Colide with a Person and her Shopping bags falls on floor .

 **Person :** Ooops Sorry mein ny woh dekha nahin .

Tarika also turned and see the Person Rajat tum yahan kiya kr rhy hu While Rajat only Starring to Purvi .

Oh Tarika Di aup kesi hu .

Yeah tum poch rahy hu Rajat tum sy mujy yeah expectation nahin thi Kiya ksor hy Purvi ka kiyun tum kisi ki ghalti ki saza isy dety hu .

Tarika choro na mujy apny bary mein btao tum thek hu na .

Purvi feels Dizzy and hold Rajat,s Hand .

 **Tarika :** Purvi tum thek tu hu kiya hua tumhein .

 **Rajat :** Breakfast nahin kiya hu ga is ny yeah purani adat hy is ki attention leny ki .

Bhabhi am Alright chakar aa gya tha bus grmi ki waja sy .

Tarika feels nausea and Said to Rajat

I think hamein chlna chaya .

Tarika Di aup mujy thek nahin lag rahi doctor ky pas chalty hein chlo mery sath .

Rajat meri parwah krny ku bht log hein tumhein jis ki fikr honi chayah us ka tu hal bhi nahin pocha ky kesi hy woh You know what Shreya ky ik fasly ki wajah sy tum ny Purvi ku Saza di bina yeah sochy ky Abhijeet yeah sub mery sath bhi kr skta hy while her eyes filled with tears .

Di woh ...

Mujy tumhari justifications nahin Sunni Chlo Purvi .

Nahin tum donon ku mein drop kr du ga tum mujy thek nahin lg rahi hu .

Rajat I said mein thek hu aur tumhary kisi ehsan ki zrort nahin let's go Purvi hamein late hu raha hy and she dragged Purvi with him .

Bhabhi ap ki tbiat wakyi thek nahin lag rahi I think mein Rajat ku call krti hu please mery liya aup khud ka rishta kharab na kru and she dialled Rajat,s Number .

During driving Trio are silence and Tariks rested her head on back seat .

Rajat I think bhabhi ny breakfast nahin kiya jabi un ki tbiat ajib hu rahi hy aesa krty hein kahin sy lunch kr lety hein .

Nahin Purvi mujy kuch nahin khana yunhi bhok bhi nahin hy .

Tum log yahin betho mein tum donon ky liya sandwiches lata hu .

 **Purvi :** Ruko hum bhi aty hein .

Afterthat when they comes outside Tarika still feels uncomfortable .

Purvi I think Di ku Doctor ky pas ly jana hu ga chlo .

Meri Parwah krny ki zrorat nahin Rajat mein ghar ja kr medicine lu gi tu thek hu jao gi .

Rajvi both at same time Medicine means kia hua ???

Bhabhi btaya tu hota na agr aup ki tbiat thek nahin thi tu hum shopping kisi aur din kr lety .

Relaxed Purvi it's natural .

What do you mean Di .

 **Tarika :** Means I am Pregnant so ...

Rajvi Screm Whatttttttttt Oh my God really Purvi suna tum ny mein phir sy mama banny wala hu and they both hugged to Tarika .

 **Purvi :** Bhabhi aup ny mujy pehly kiyun nahin btaya .

Woh bus pata nahin wesy bhi abi tu Second month hu just .

 **Rajat :** Di tu aup ny hamein 9th month mein btana tha kia really auj mein itna khush hoon ky...

Meri choro mein tu yeah Good news second time dy rahi hu tum donon kb do gy yeah Good news .

Both Rajvi looked at each other and Purvi,s Face got pale .

Di I think hamein chalna chayah late hu raha hy .

 **Tarika (Pov) :** Rajat aur Purvi aesy weired behave kiyun kr rahy thy kuch bat tu hy ju yeah chipa rahy hein mujy Rajat sy bat krni hu gi .

Thank you Rajat drop krny ky liya .

Di yeah aup aesa kiyun bol rhy hu yeah tu mera farz hy .

Purvi tum ruko mujy tum sy bat krni hy .

 **Tarika :** Rajat ghar aa kr bat kr lu .

No it's alright .

 **Rajat :** Purvi yeah di auj kiya bol rahi thi hmary bchy tum janti hu na ky ...

Haan janti hoon don't worry Rajat aesa kuch nahin hy mein bhabhi sy bat kron gi .

Tumhein yeah bat krni hi hu gi auj di ny bola kl koi aur boly ga aur mein nahin Chahta ky ...

Rajat I promise next time aup ku koi aesa nahin boly ga .

Hmmm it's Good Purvi ky next time koi aesi bat na kry tum sub ku samja du woh zyada acha hy .

 **Rajat Home**

 **Rajat :** Papa, Bua, Shreya, Dushuyant, kidr hu sub .

Are Bhaiya kiya hu gya aesy chila kiyun rahy hu .

Dush tu suny ga na tu bhi aesy hi chilaya ga ly aur mu meetha kr .

Are Rajat yeah methayi kis liya .

Shreya tu yeah sub chor aur bus methayi kha .

 **Bua :** Rajat btao tu yeah itni khushi kiyun kia hua .

 **Vikas :** Rajat I think koi bht badi Good news hy jabhi tum itny khush hu .

Haan papa and Rajat hugged his Father you know papa mein ik bar phir sy mama banny Wala hu .

 **Dushuyant :** Means ...

Are budhu means Tarika Di pregnant hy auj mila mein un sy market mein unu ny hi mujy yeah Good news di .

 **Dushuyant :** Papa chlo na hum sub Di sy milny jayen gy please .

 **Bua :** Haan kiyun nahin itni bari khushi mili hy meri bchi ik bar phir sy Maa banny wali hy mein tu abi hi jao gi .

 **Vikas :** Haan thek hy bahi hamein bhi tu milna hy apni Tarika beti sy .

Vikas Family reached in Duo House with Sweets .

 **Vikas :** Are Abhijeet beta baht baht mubarik hu hamein tu abi Rajat ny btaya ky tum ik bar phir bap banny waly hu .

 **Mohini :** Haan Tarika hamein tum sy bhi gila hy ky tum ny yeah bat hamein kiyun nahin btayi .

 **Abhijeet :** Woh hum yeah khabr sub sy pehly dadi ku dena chahty thy jabi aup ku nahin btaya .

Voice Comes .

Are Dadi yahan hy kiya btana tha Dadi ku ab btao .

Daya and Abhijeet while full excited Dadi aup kub ayi and touched their feet .

 **Daya :** Haan Dadi hamein btati hum aup ku leny aa jaty .

Are agar tum donon ku btati tu yeah ghar mein itni ronk kesy dekhti wesy auj ghar mein kuch khas hy kia .

 **Dushuyant :** Are Dadi ji khas nahin baht khas hy kiyun Tarika di Abhijeet jiju aub kiya Sharmana aub tu bta du dadi ku .

 **Mohini :** Are bchy tu sharma gya mein btati hoon woh Tarika ik bar phir pet sy hy .

Kiya Mata Devi my meri sun li Wahan mata devi ky Darshan samey mein ny kitni paratna ki ky bhagwan mery Abhijeet ky sath Daya aur Purvi ku bhi yeah khushi dy lekin Daya ki tu Shadi bhi hui pr is ki patni tu ...

 **Daya :** Dadi please aup ki sub bat thek hy lekin aup asey bar bar Shreya ku dosh dena band kr dein Shreya ki koi ghalti nahin .

 **Dadi :** Daya Sachayi tu tum bhi janty hu ky Shreya kabi is ghar ku aur tumhein Waris dena hi nahin chahti thi Usy tu sirf ...

 **Abhijeet :** Dadi abi jb Shreya is ghar mein hum sub ky beech nahin tu us ki bat nahin krty wesy bhi us ny is ghar ku siwaye dukh ky aur Diya hi kya hy .

 **Daya :** Abhijeet tum bhi ... At least tum sy yeah expectation nahin thi mujy .

 **Vikas :** Dekho Daya auj tu bata du ky kiya bat hui tumhary aur Shreya ky drmyan .

 **Daya :** Uncle kuch nahin bus ju guzr gya usy bhol jayen .

Purvi while coming in Lounge .

Dadi aup kub ayi aur Bhaiya aup ny mujy btaya bhi nahin ky Dadi ayi hn .

 **Abhijeet :** Hamein bhi abi pta lga ...

 **Dushuyant :** Bhabhi hum bhi hein yahin koi hmari aur bhi dekh lu and he hugged her .

 **Dadi :** Purvi tu kiya apny susral sy nahin ayi .

Nahin Dadi woh mein ...

 **Daya :** Dadi woh Purvi hum sub ku baht yad kr rahi thi aur Tarika ki tbiat bhi thek nahin thi tu hum ny khud isey kuch dinon ky liya bulaya .

 **Vikas :** Ji aur jesy hi kuch din guzrein gy hum hmari beti ku yahan sy ly jayen gy .

 **Rajat House**

 **Dushuyant :** Shreya tum yahan akeli kiya kr rahi hu ???

Kuch nahin Di ka soch rahi hoon wahan sub bht khush hu gy na especially Dadi uny Abhijeet bhaiya aur Daya ky bchy dekhny ka shok hy .

Haan so tu hy aur abi tu bht jld Daya Bhaiya bhi shadi kr lein gy mein ny suna hy auj wo Abhijeet jiju ku bol rhy thy ky woh us lrki ku Farm house bhi ly kr gya thy aur bht jld usy Purpose bhi krein gy nam kia tha us lrki ka haan Saloni .

Kiya Saloni woh un ki Friend tu woh Auj bhi Daya ky krib ana chahti hy zinda nahin choron gi mein us ku .

Shreya tumhara aub divorce hu gya hy aur Dadi Daya ki Shadi krna chahti hein so aub tum bhi move kr lu and he leaves .

Shreya,s eyes filled with water and tears rolling down on her cheeks .

Mere liya move krna possible nahin aur Daya kitni jldi apni life mein move kr liya aup ny kiyun .

 **Days,s Room**

Mein Shreya ky ilawa kisi larki sy shadi kesy kr skta hu aur Dadi woh tu aub mere liya lrki dhondna shuru hu gyi hy aesa kiya kron ky Shreya meri life mein aa jya .

Yeah Purvi itni rat ku lawn mein kiya kr rahi hy ja kr dekhta hoon .

 **Daya :** Purvi kiya hua tum yahan is time .

Haan bhaiya room mein acha nahin lg raha tha aur nend bhi nahin aa rahi thi .

Mein janta hoon tum Dadi ku ly kr udas hu woh tumhein ly kr 10 swal krein gi ky susral jao .

 **Purvi :** Nahin aesa kuch nahin hy unhein mein samja loon gi Bhaiya aup sy ik bat pochon ???

Haan pocho ...

Dadi auj aesa kiyun boli ky Shreya is ghar ku waris nahin dy skti kia wo ...

 **Daya :** Nahin kuch nahin woh Shreya ki reports mein kuch complications thi bus ...

Lekin bhaiya ...

Purvi rat baht hu gyi hy so jao Good night mein bhi chalta hoon .

While Daya remembering his past .

 **Flashback**

Everyone Gathered in Lounge .

 **Dadi :** Are Daya tumhari aur Shreya ki Shadi ku kitna time hu gya aub tu mujy khushkhabri suna du ky tum bap banny waly hu .

Dadi yeah tu aup Shreya ku hi bolna mein tu ...

 **Shreya :** Daya please Haan aup tu rehny hi dein aur Dadi itni jldi mujy nahin lagta ky mein aur Daya abi itni badi responsibility ky laik hein .

 **Tarika :** Shreya yeah tum kiya bol rahi hu Dadi yeah tu kuch bhi bolti hy dekh lena baht jld mein badi mumma bn jao gi .

 **Shreya :** Tarika yeah tum ...

Shreya tum mery sath chlo kitchen mein .

 **Shreya :** Tarika tum janti hu ky ...

Dekho Shreya Dadi ku yeah sub acha nahin lgta please tum aesi koi bhi bat Dadi ku na bola kru tum nahin janti unhein .

 **Dareya Room**

Shreya mujy lgta hy aub tu tumhein bhi bchon ka sochna hi hu ga aub tu Dadi ny bhi bol diya .

Haan Daya thek hy mein nahin Chahti ky meri waja sy Dadi ko kuch shikwa hu baki ju bhagwan ki mrzi .

Some Days later

Daya comes with Shreya reports .

Dadi, Shreya, Abhi kha hein sub .

 **Abhijeet :** Daya kia hua ???

Abhi Dost mubarik hu tu bade papa banny wala hy .

Daya Sachi matlb tu Papa .

 **Dadi :** Hey Mata Rani meri yeah paratna bhi sun li .

 **Daya :** Shreya jldi ready hu jao hamein late hu raha hy Doctor wait kr rahi hu gi .

 **Shreya :** Daya just five minutes please .

Daya,s phone rings and he attend the call .

 **Shreya :** Kia hua kis ki call thi .

Shreya ACP Sir thy mujy kuch kam ky liya bulaya hy shayad city sy bahr bijwana chahty hein you know Abhijeet bhi yahan nahin hy woh hota tu ...

Relaxed Daya aup jao I know CID Officer ki wife ku all time ready rehna chaya kabhi bhi kuch bhi hu sakta hy aur mein Taxi sy chali jao gi .

 **Daya :** Shreya thank you so much and Love you tum wakyi baht achi hu .

 **Flashback end**

 **Daya (Pov) :** Kiyun gya tub mein Shreya ku akela chod kr auj Purvi ku tu bol diya ky Shreya ki reports mein problem thi wrna hakikat tu mujy bhi nahin pata ky us din Doctor ky clinic mein kia hua aur Kismat ny Shreya sy pochny ka chance nahin diya .

 **Shreya Room**

 **Rajat :** Shreya tum free hu .

Rajat Bhaiya aup aoa na .

Mujy tum sy kucb pochna hy Shreya aur tumheim meri Kasam hy tum muj sy jhot nahin bolo gi .

Bhaiya yeah aup ...

Rajat put her hand on his head and Said :

Shreya tumhein meri kasam tum joot nahin bolo gi Please Shreya auj mujy btao tum ny Daya sy Divorce kiyun li auj jis trah Daya tumhein Dadi Ky samny support ker raha tha us sy nahin lgta ky Daya ny kuch ghlt kiya hy Tu kiyun tum ny Di Divorce .

Bhaiya meri bhi ik Shart hy agar aup muj sy sub kuch sunna chahty hu tu phir aup ku bhi Purvi ku leny jana hu ga mein nahin chahti ky meri ghalti ky karan Purvi is ghar sy dor rhy aup sy dor rhy .

Thek hy mein koshish kro ga .

Bhaiya abi ky liya itna jan lu ky jesy aup ny bina ghalti ky Purvi ku ghar sy nikal diya thek wesy hi mein ny bhi ik waja dhond ky Daya sy Divorce demand ki .

Lekin Shreya is ky pechy kuch karn tu hu ga wrna mein janta hoon tum Daya ku kabhi aesy nahin chod skti hu .

Haan bhaiya baht bada karn tha mere samny kisi ki khushiyon ka swal tha ...

Shreya tum mujy sub saf saf kiyun nhi bata deti hu dekho mein hoon na mein sub acha kr du ga .

Nahin Bhaiya dekho yeah sub ju mein ny aup ku btaya aur kisi ku nahin btana bus kesy bhi kr ky Purvi ku ghar ly aoa woh bht achi hy .

Thek hy try kro ga aur tum khud ku akela na samjna kabhi bhi meri kuch bhi help ki zrort hu tu btana .

Ok Bhaiya .

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **Read and Review .**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI FRIENDS HOW ARE YOU ALL ???**

 **Hope for best ky sub baht achy aur Happy hu gy.**

 **Thanks everyone for your reviews .**

 **Govind Agarwal :** Thank you so much for your review and yeah suspense bhi bht jld end hu jayen gy abi bus ik yeah 2 chappy mein chezen clear hu jayen gi .

 **Shweta :** Thank you dear for your review aur Rajat ny aesa kiyun bola bchy ky bary mein woh bhi next chappy mein reveal hu jya ga .

 **Thank you so much Syeda467, Rk Sweety, Asd, Sachin's fan, Ali, Aariz, Riya and all other Guests for your reviews** .

 **Now the Next Chappy is :**

 **Duo House**

Everyone gathered in Lounge when they hear the sound of door bell .

 **Daya :** Itni sbo kon hu skta hy .

Bhaiya mein dekhti hoon newspaper wala hu ga .

Purvi opens the door and Rajat standing in door step .

Hi Purvi wo mein ...

Rajat ap yahan is wakt kia hua ghar mein sub achy hein na ???

Haan sub bht achy hein mein tu tum sy bus yunhi milny chla aya .

Haan a jao .

 **Abhijeet :** Kafi der lga di Purvi ny . Purvi bahr kon tha .

Bhaiya wo ...

 **Daya :** Rajat tum yahan woh bhi is wakt .

Woh mujy Purvi sy kuch bat krni thi tu ...

Thek hy jao Purvi tum Rajat sy bat kr lu .

Bhaiya thek hy hum yahin bat kr ...

Nahin yahan nahin woh mujy tum sy akely mein kuch bat krni hy .

 **Daya :** Purvi I think tum Rajat ku room mein hi ly jao .

 **Purvi :** Boliya abi kia kuch kehna baki tha ???

Dekho Purvi mein yahan kuch bhes krny nahin aya blky tumhein leny aya hoon kia tum sub kuch bol kr mery sath chal skti hu .

Yeah aup keh rahy hein Rajat agar aup mujy wakyi leny aty tu ap yeah bat Lounge mein bhi bol skty thy .

Nahin bol skta tha wahan sirf is bat ku ly kr bhes honi thi aur wesy bhi mein ny meri patni ku ghar sy nikala tha aur aub leny bhi usy hi aya hoon .

Mein janti hoon aup mujy kabi apni mrzi sy leny nahin aa skty zror aup ku kisi ny beja hy .

Dekho Purvi mera behaviour tumhary sath kesa bhi hu lekin mein ny auj tk tum sy kisi bat ku ly kr jhot nahin bola haan beja hy mujy kisi ny lekin ...

lekin kiya mein janti thi Rajat aup kbi mujy khud sy leny nahin ayen gy .

Purvi meri bat abi complete nahin hui lekin tum yeah kiyun nahin sochti ky agar mein sub ky mana krny pr bhi tumhein ghar sy nikal skta hoon na tu sirf ksi ik ky khny sy tumhein wapsi nahin ly ja skta dekho kahin na kahin mein bhi chahta hoon ky tum chlo mery sath .

Aup papa ky kehny pr hi yahan aya hn na chly jao Rajat mein nahin ja rahi aup ky sath .

Nahin Papa ny mujy nahin bola woh mujy meri life ky bary mein kuch nahin kehty akhri bar pochon ga Purvi bar bar leny nahin aoa ga tum chal rahi hu mery sath yeah nahin .

Nahin jana mujy us ghar mein jahan pr mera Pati mujy kabi bhi ghar sy nikal deta hy aur kisi ky bhi kehny pr leny aa jata hy .

Ok as your wish chlta hoon mein .

 **Tarika :** Rajat tum ...

Dekh lu leny aya tha Purvi ku mein lekin jub woh mery sath rehna hi nahin chahti tu mein usy force nahin kr skta .

 **Daya :** Rajat aoa breakfast kr lu .

Nahin mujy kuch kam hy abi jana hy .

 **Dadi :** Kia hua Purvi ku nahin ly kr jao gy .

Nahin Dadi woh shok sy yahan rahy jub tk us ky bahi usy rkhna chahty hein .

 **Abhijeet :** Dekha Daya yehi behaviour hy Rajat ka ju mujy bilkul pasand nahin kesy bat ki us ny Dadi sy .

 **Dadi :** Abhijeet woh mujy isi lya acha lgta ju us ky dil mein hy wohi zuban pr rakhta hy jbi mujy Purvi ky liya is sy acha larka aur koi nahin lga .

Lekin mein kabi is rishty ku na pehly pasand kia aur na aub mujy yeah Rajat wakyi kabi smj nahin aya sirf aup ki waja sy mein us time kuch bola nahin .

 **Dadi :** Tu auj bhi aesy hi chup rahu aur smjao Purvi ku ky pati ku aesy naraz kr ky kiyun beja usy hum ny yeah sub sanaskar nahin diya samjy tum .

 **Daya :** Dadi bht ghusy mein hy Abhijeet tumhein pta hy unhein is bary mein bhes nahin pasand I think Purvi sy bat kro pocho woh kia chahti hy wesy bhi woh kuch zyada hi chup chup rehny lgi hy .

Sahi kaha mein ny bhi feel kiya auj sham mein beaurau sy aa kr bat krty hein .

 **...**

How it can possible yeah kesy hu skta hy mein itni careless kesy hu skti hu ab kia kron mein...yahan tu koi aesa hy bhi nahin jis sy kuch share kro aur wo meri help kr dy Bhagwan yeah kia hu gya .

Purvi wo mein ...

Abhijeet bhaiya aup woh bhi is wakt .

Haan Purvi tumhein kia hua tbiat tu thek hy tumhari tumhein itna psina ruko mein abi Tarika ku blata hu Doctor ky pas ...

Nn nahi nahin Bhaiya mujy doctor ki zrort nahin .

Purvi bcha kia hua apny bhaiya sy kuch chipa rahi hu Princess bhaiya tumhein aesy nahin dekh skty .

Bhaiya ...and she hugged her brother .

Purvi kia hua idhr meri aur dkho betho yeah pani piyu dekho tumhein koi force nahin kry ga thek hy agr tum Rajat ky sath nahin jana chahti tu koi tumhein force nahin kry ga .

Lo Abhijeet aa gyi Purvi ki favorite coffee .

Isey kia hua Abhijeet mujy yeah thek nahin lg rhi mein Doctor ku call krti hu .

Nahin bhabhi betho mein btati hu .

Kia btana hy bolo ...

Bhaiya Bhabhi I am Pregnant .

 **Abhirika :** Kia Purvi yeah tu itni khushi ki bat hy aur tum ...

Bhaiya please ahista mery liya yeah bat Khushi ki nahin kesy smjao mein aup ku .

 **Tarika :** Means Rajat ny tumhein kuch bola aur auj sbo Rajat isi lya aya tha .

 **Abhijeet :** Agar asa kuch hua tu mein us Rajat ku zinda nahin chodo ga .

Nahin Bhabhi jesa aup log soch rahy hein wesa kuch nahin aur Rajat sbo mujy sath ly jany aya thy mein hi nahin gyi kyu ky mujy abi time chayah yeah sochny ky liya ky kiya mujy Rajat ky sath rehna hy yeah nahin .

Bhaiya aup ku janna hy na mein kiya chahti hoon tu mein abi kuch time Rajat ky sath nahin rehna chahti mein ny is Shadi mein apni life ky bht sal gzary lekin Rajat ku muj jesi Partner nahin chaya thi woh tu ghar walon ku na bhi bol chuky thy lekin Dadi aur Baki sub ki zid ky agy har gye .

 **Abhijeet :** Abi btao tum abi kia chahti hu .

Mein sirf itna chahti hoon ky meri pregnancy ka kisi ku pata na chaly Dadi ku bhi nahin mein jub tk kuch fasla nahin kr leti mein nahin chahti ky sirf is bchy ki wja sy Rajat aur us ki family mujy ly kr jaye mein apni jaga dekhna chahti hoon us ghar mein hope so Bhaiya aup ku is sy kuch problem nahin hu gi .

Lekin Purvi itna bada fasla dekho meri suggestion hy ik bar Rajat sy bt kr lu .

Nahin Abhijeet I think hamein Purvi ku time dena chaya hum sub janty hein ky Rajat is shadi mein khush nahin Purvi mein Abhijeet ka decision nahin janta lekin mein tumhary sath hoon .

Thank you Bhaiya .

Daya please tum tu is sub sy dour hi rahu you know bchy ik Couple ku kitna close krty hn tum kabi nahin smjo gy abi mujy aur Tarika ku hi dekh lu hr br yeah bchy hi hmary rishty ku strength dety hein .

Abhijeet ma itna janta hoon ky bchy agr rishty ku mzbot krty hn na tu ik orat ky liya wahin woh usy kmzor bhi krty hn hmein Purvi ki bat ku ik bar sochna hu ga life tu Purvi ny bitani hy na hum ny nahin .

You know what Daya tu rhny hi dy tujy tu kuch bhi samjana hi fzol hy ...Bchy life ma kitna change ly kr aty hein aur kesy pati patni ky rishty ku mzbot krty hn tu nhi smjy ga aur tu smjy ga bhi kesy tery knsa khud ky bchy hn ju tujy meri bat samj mein aya gi ...

Trio are shocked to hear Abhijeet's Words while Daya's eyes filled with tear .

Mujy hamesha laga ky Adi mera beta hy Abhijeet us ki birth ky bad jub sy tum ny usy mery hathon mein diya na tub sy mein ny usey apna beta smja .

Lekin auj tum na bhi jata hi diya ky ...

Daya wo mein ...

Bus Abhijeet bus mein aur kuch nahin sun skta .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet at least mujy tum sy yeah umeed nahin thi kitna hurt kr dia tum ny Daya ku tumhein shayad is ka andaza bhi nahin .

Daya increases his Car Speed while his mind remembering Abhijeet's Words .

 **Daya (Pov) :** Ik Abhijeet hi baki tha auj us ny bhi mujy bol hi diya aur mein dunia ka woh pehla pati hu jisy nahin pta ky us din mery jany ky bad kia hua Shreya ki reports ma aysa kiya complication tha ...Ju bhi hu auj mujy Shreya sy mery sub swalon ky jwab leny hein bht bhag liya Shreya ny aur bht sun li mein ny us ki auj nahin Shreya mein aa raha hoon tumhein auj mere swalon ka jwab dena hi hu ga .

 **Daya :** Hello Dushuyant Shreya ghar pr hy kiya ???

 **Dushuyant :** Nahin auj us k Office ki trf sy ik Party woh usi ku attend krny gyi hy .

Acha listen mujy woh location bijwao jahan woh Party chal rahi hy aur agr Shreya ku late hu jya tu tum ghar mein handle kr lena .

Haan thek hy .

Daya reached the hotel but party was over .

 **Daya (Pov) :** Rat kafi hu gyi hy party abi khatm hui hy Shreya zror Highway wala route hi use kry gi mujy dekhna hu ga hope so wo mil jya .

Shreya's car stopped with a jerk . Shit men abi is gadi ku kia hu gya she checked car problem but vain .

Oh no yahan is jaga tu as pas koi mechanic bhi nahi hu ga phone bhi offf hy Dushuyant ku bhi nhi bula skti aur yeah mosm barish kabhi bhi hu jaye gi .

God please help me ...She watches that a car approaching towards him . Shreya waves her hand for help and a person coming towards him .

Daya aup yahan ...

Daya is completely lost in her beauty She wears a black one piece with matching accessories . Daya is completely lost in her eyes even he can't remember that why he wants to met with Shreya .

Daya yeah aup ...

Asssh Daya put his finger on her lips Shreya also lost in his eyes .

After Some time Shreya broke their cute eyelook .

Daya aup yahan kesy ???

Yehi question mera hy tum yahan is time akeli kiya kr rahi hu .

Meri Gadi kharab hu gyi thi .

Side hu ma check krta hu .

Nahin Daya dekho Barish bhi start hu gyi hy is gadi ku yahin chorty hn aup mujy drop kr dein .

Nahin wait pehly gadi check kr lety hein tumhein mery sath rehny mein kuch problem hy kiya .

Nahin woh Barish tez hy na tu ...

Daya look towards her Shreya rubbed her hands .

Thek hy tum gadi lock kr lu hum chlty hein .

In car there are complete silence . Shreya broke this Silence ...

Daya ghar sub kesy hn ...

Konsa ghar Shreya tum ny mery ghar ku apna mana hi nahin... Na mujy apna samja aur na mery ghar ku ...

Daya aesa kuch nahin hy aup ky dil mein jitni bhi confusions hein woh clear kiyun nahin kr lety hein .

Wohi tu clear krny ja raha hu bus ik bar hum hmari destination per ponch jayen phir auj rat hi sub clear hu jaye ga .

Kia mtlb Daya hum kahan ja rahy hein yeah rsta tu mere ghar ku nahin ...

Daya Smirked tumhara ghar really Shreya dekh lu tum tu decide hi nahin kr saki ky tumhara ghar konsa hy chlo mein hi bata deta hoon hum na tumhary ghar ja rhy hn na mery hum hmary ghar ja rhy hein .

Lo Shreya aa gya hmara ghar .

Farm house Daya aup mujy yahan kiyun laye hein .

Kiyun tumhein dar lg raha hy yad kro Shreya Shadi ky bad bhi mein tumhein yahin laya tha aub aa jao andr otherwise tum rat bhar gadi mein bhi beth skti hu . It's your decision .

Aup ku muj sy kia pochna hy Daya jldi pocho mujy jana hy .

Tum auj ki rat yahan sy kahin nahin ja rahi hu abi betho mein coffee bna kr lata hoon phir bat krty hein .

 **Shreya (Bit loud) :** Daya mujy kuch bat nahin krni .

Shreya chilana mujy bhi ata hy lekin chilany sy hakikat nahin bdly gi baht chup reh liya mein ny auj tu mein jan kr rahon ga ky us din mery jany ky bad kia hua appointment thi na tumhari doctor ky sath .

Roz ik hi bat pochny sy sachayi badl nahin jaye gi sach kiya hy mein aup ku dobara bta deti hu .

Daya pushed her with wall Shreya mujy sirf sach janna hy woh kahani nahin ju tum sub ku sunati hu kia kehti hu tum ky tum Doctor ky pas gyi us ny bola yeah pregnancy safe nhi tum ny wahan bethy 5 minute mein mujy bina kuch boly yeah decision ly lia ky tumhein abortion krwana hy .

Haan sahi suna tum ny aysa hi hy ...

Aur jub tum ny aboration krwa liya tu tumhein pata lga ky yeah aboration safe nhi tha aur aub tum life mein kabi Maa hi nhi bn skti hu .

You know Shreya yeah Story bht achi hy lekin baki sub ky liya mere liya nahin kiyun ky tum janti thi ky hmari shadi sy pehly sy hi hmara bcha mera khuwab hy Shreya tum khud ki jan pr khel skti hu lekin mera khuwab nahin torr skti hu yeah mein janta hoon I request you btao mujy sachayi kiya hy . They both are so close with each other and now their lips brushes Shreya try to move but Daya put his hand on her both side .

Daya please dour reh kr bt kru yeah aup ju kr rahy hu thek nahin . Mein kuch ghalt nahin ker raha wife hu tum meri .

Hmara divorce hu chuka hy .

Shreya ik aur jhot tum ny kabhi un divorce Papers pr signature kiya hi nahin aur mein ny signature kiya tu tumhari khushi ky liya but I Admit ky mein tumhein Divorce nahin dena Chahta coz I love you and he put his lips on hers and release all his frustration in his kiss . It was not smooth are loving first Shreya never respond but later she also respond with the Same passion . After 15 minutes both broke a part when oxygen necessary for them .

Look Shreya auj bhi mera tumhary pas ana tum per kitna effect krta hy tum muj sy dour ja hi nhi skti tum kesy mery sapny ku tod skti hu kabi nahin .

Daya mein ny aup ku second option diya tha .

Haan diya na dosri Shadi ...Shreya mujy hmary bchy chaya thy smj ayi aur ju hk tumhara hy na mein woh kisi ku nahin dy skta .

Daya mein ny aup ku ju kehna tha keh liya ab hatiya mujy aup ka phone use krny dijya taky mein Dushuyant ku call kr lu .

Room mein rakha hy mera phone use kr skti hu tum ny tu coffee pini nahin mein khud ky liya bna leta hoon .

Daya try to switch on the light but his hand touch on electricity wire and Shreya hears his Scream and ran towards him .

Daya lying on floor with unconscious state .

Daya kia hua ankhein kholo and she patted his Cheeks and splash water on his face .

Daya opens his eyes .

Daya are you alright utho room ma chlo .

Am fine tum room ma candles jlao shayad electricity wires mein current hy mein yahan ki power cut krta hoon .

Nahin Daya aup ku aesy nahin jany du gi ma ja kr power cut krti hu aup ku current zyada lga hy please zid na kru .

Chlo donon chlty hein .

Daya are you sure ap thek hu weakness feel nahin hu rahi na mein Doctor ku call kru .

Haan ab thek hu .

Aup bhi kiya dekh kr nahin light on kr skty thy pata nahin tha ky wires ma spark hy .

Kesy pata hu ga Shreya aur tum bhi kiya auj bhi aesy ghusa kro gi .

Zror kron gi hk hy mera aup nahin sochty na agr aup ku kuch bhi hu jata tu ...

Muj pr sary hk hi tu tumhary hein aur tumhari ankh mein ansooo mujy pasand nahi he sucked her tears and now attacked on her ear lobe her neck and down her dress strap .

Shreya also moves her hand on his back now Daya pushed her on bed and looked deep in her eyes .

Aesy kiya dekh rahy hu ...

Yehi ky is Candle light mein bhi tumhara husn kitna mukamal hy and he again attacked on her lips but at that time their kiss show their Pure Love it's just love which make them complete .

...

Shreya opens her eyes watch the Whole scenario . Daya is lying next to him . She also remembering her last night . Kl rat mein yahan mein aur Daya yeah kesy hu skta hy ...Mein ny Daya ku roka kiyun nahin ...Mein ny waada kiya tha ky mein Daya ky pas bhi nahin aoa gi lekin yeah sub abi woh log zror Purvi ku jeny nahin dein gy agar unhein pata lg gya ky mein aur Daya aesy... Nahin Purvi ku kuch hua tu Daya tout jayen gy sirf Daya aur Purvi ki khushi ky liya mein Daya sy dour hui aur aub yeah sub ...

Mujy Daya ky uthny sy pehly yahan sy chaly jana hu ga isi mein sub ki khushi hy Purvi ki Daya ki Tarika ki mein yahan rahi tu chezen kabhi thek nahin hoon gi mujy yahan sy jana hu ga in sub sy bht dour ...

 **End of Chapter .**

 **Read and Review .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Friends How are you ??** **?**

 **Extremely very sory for late update but kiya hy na k mera University work load bht zyada hu gya hy kuch health issues bhi hein that's why update late hy Sory 4 that** **.**

 **Thanks all for your reviews .**

 **Now the next Chapter is :**

 **Dushuyant :** Sbo k 9 bjny waly hein aur Shreya ka abi kuch pata nahin Papa ny pocha tu kiya bolon ga wo kidr hy aur yeah jiju in ka tu phone bhi nahin lg raha .

 **Rajat :** Dush chal mere sath Shopping pr chlty hein ...

What really shopping aur aup ...

Han tu tujy chlna hy yeah nahin chal raha hy sath tu bta ...

Nahin Bhaiya aup jao mein next time chlu ga abi ik dost sy mlna hy .

Ok and he Shrugged her Shoulders and leave .

 **Dushuyant :** Shreya please come back ...

 **...**

 **Abhijeet :** Tarika kia bat hy Daya nahin aya breakfast table pr ...

Woh Daya rat ghar nahin aya aur us ka phone bhi offf hy kl jb sy ghar sy gya hy dobara wapis nahin aya .

What aur tum ny mjy btaya bhi nahin ky Daya ghar nahin aya itni careless hu tum .

 **Tarika :** Abhijeet don't dare to tell me haan kl rat Daya ghar sy kiyun gya yeah sub janty hein woh tumhari wja sy rat bhar ghar nahin aya apni hr ghalti ka ilzam mujy dena bus kru please ...

Tarika tumhein tu mein ...

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya please aesy bhabhi pr chilany sy kuch nahin hu ga wo sahi keh rahi hn kabi kabi apni ghalti man leni chayah Daya Bhaiya aup ki wja sy ghar nahin aya hein .

Rehny du Purvi auj tk kabhi Abhijeet ku apni ksi ghalti ka ehsas hua ju auj hu ga .

Tarika yeah konsa trika hy khud ky pati sy bat krny ka yehi sanaskar hein tumhary aur Purvi Tum kub sy apny bhaiyon ku ankhein dikhany lagi inhi bhaiyon ky karn tumhein yeah sub mila hy ...

 **Daya :** Dadi please kitni bar bola hy aesa kuch nahin hy Purvi ku woh mila ju us ka hy ...

 **Abhijeet :** Daya tu kahan tha Sari rat pta hy tujy hum ...

Daya while Cutting him ...

Purvi chlu breakfast karu jldi sy phir hum bahr Shopping chlty hein .

Ok Bhaiya .

 **Dadi** : Daya tumhara aur Abhijeet ka jhagda hua rat bhar kahan thy tum ...

Farm House tha Dadi aur Abhijeet sy jhagda kyu hny lga sahi hi tu bola woh us ny bhi aup sub ki trah auj mujy ehsas dila hi dia ky mein ny is Singaniya privar ku is ka waris nahin dia ju ky Abhijeet ny diya ...

 **Abhijeet :** Dekho daya mera hrgiz aesa koi irada nahin tha tum ...

 **Dadi :** Tum ny kuch ghlt nahin bola Abhijeet Wesy bhi Daya aub tumhein Shadi ker leni chaya kub tk tum aesy akely rho gy .

Dadi is ki chinta aup na kru bht jald meri Bivi is ghar mein hu gi mery sath .

Purvi tum breakfast ker ky ready hu jao hamein Shopping ky liya jana hy .

 **...**

 **Purvi :** Bhaiya hu gyi Shopping abi hum chlein ...

Nahin mujy bok lagi hy tum ny bhi tu kuch khana hu ga chlu samny hi ik restaurant hy wahan chlty hein .

Both are waiting for their order when someone comes .

Hello Daya ...

Both looked the person and ...

 **Daya :** Tum kia leny aya hu yahan abi kuch baki hy kia ...

Dekho Daya yeah restaurant hy yahan tamasha na kru mein ny bus Purvi ku dekha tu chla aya after all patni hy yeah meri .

Bht jldi khayal aya Rajat ghar sy nikaltey hoya nahin socha tha ...

Aup ny Shreya ku Divorce krny sy pehly socha nahin na tu bus aesy hi mein ny bhi us wkt kuch nahin socha tha .

Daya's phone rings and he take a side to attend the call ...

 **Rajat :** aur kitny din rukna hy tumy apny bhaiyon ky pas lgta hy kuch zyada khush hu in ky sath jabi ghar nahin ana chahti hu ...

Rajat na bholo ky tum ny mujy nkala tha mein apni mrzi sy nhi gyi thi ...

Haan tu mein leny bhi aya tha Purvi aur auj bhi kehta hu apni zid Chod du aur chlu mery sath ...

 **Daya :** Tum donon kahin ja rhy hu .

Nahin Bhaiya wo Rajat tu yunhi bus ...

Well Purvi Sory per tumhein Rajat ky sath hi jana hu ga ACP Sir ki call thi mjy Emergency ma bulaya . Rajat tum Purvi ku drop ...

Don't worry Daya Tum jao Aur ghar bhi bata du mein Purvi ku Sham mein Drop kr du ga .

 **Purvi :** Nun nahi nahin Bhaiya mein khud chli jao gi please Rajat aup rehny du ...

Again Daya's phone rings ...

Look Purvi ACP Sir ka call hy phir sy Abhijeet bhi ghar nahin hy please zid na kru ... Rajat purvi jub bhi boly isy drop kr dena ...

Ok .

 **Rajat :** Purvi beth jao kuch kha lu phir hum chlty hein.

Nahin mujy ghar Drop kr du ...

Relaxed Purvi yeah Food court hy mein tumhein kuch nahin keh raha easy hu kr pehly kuch kha lu ...

But hum phir ghar chlein gy .

Haan chlein gy .

 **On the way ...**

Kia hua Purvi tumhein koi problem hy kiya ...

Problem nahin tu aup asey kiyun bol rhy hein ...

Kuch tu hy tum kisi bat ku ly kr preshan hu tumhary chehrey pr lkha hy ...

Nahin aesa nahin hy am fine aup Driving pr dehan dein ...

But Rajat stooped the Car ...

 **Purvi :** Kia hua Gadi kiyun rok li hum already late hu rhy hn 5 bjny waly hein .

Purvi kiya hy tumhara samny nazr nahin aa raha traffic jam hy yeah plane tu nahi ju udh jaye ga .

So Sory woh ...

Rehny du Purvi I know tum kisi bat ku tu ly kr upset hu itna tu janta hoon mein . Abi tum yahin ruko mein agey ja kr dekh kr ata hoon k road block kiyun hy .

 **Purvi :** Kia hua ap gadi wapis kiyun ly rhy hn ...

Agey koi accident hua hy jis ki waja sy traffic bht dour tk jam hy yahan bethy hoya wait nahin kr skty hein Highway ka rsta use krna hu ga .

Lekin aesy tu der zyada hu jaye gi ...

yahan bhi hum late hi hu gy ...

 **Purvi :** Rajat but jldi han ...

Car stopped with a jerk and Rajat put his head on Starring ...

Rajat kia hua gadi kiyun rok di ...

Yunhi Mujy idea nahin tha ky tum muj sy itni insecurity feel krti hu nahin means tum itna darti hu muj sy ky mery sath akely sham hony ky bad rehna bhi nahin chahti hu ...

Nahin Rajat wo ...

Ashhhhh Rajat put his finger on her lips ... Abi mein bholon ga aur tum suno gi mein janta hoon mein kabi acha husband nahin bn saka hoon mein ny tumhein hr trah sy torture kia bht ghalt kia tumhary sath ma tu kabi is Shadi mein bhi nahin rehna chahta tha first day sy mein ny tumhein hr trah sy preshan kia k shayad tum kabhi khud hi mujy divorce dy du gi lekin tum kabi kuch boli hi nahi . Mera hr torture ghusa narazgi yunhi chup chap brdashat kiya kiyun Purvi ???

Kiyun ky aup mere pati thy aur Husband wife ka rishta hi aysa hota hy ky wo donon ik dosry sy kabi bhi kuch bhi share kr skty hein kuch bhi keh skty hein ...

Pati tha means abi tum mujy apna pati nahi samjti hu shayad jbi muj sy bat bhi nahin krna chahti hu ...

Nahi aysa nahin hy ...

Aysa hi hy Purvi aur hona bhi chaya wesy bhi tum muj jesa husband deserve bhi nahin krti hu ju kisi ka bhi ghusa tum pr utar dy ju kabhi bhi kisi ki batu ma aa kr drunk condition ma ghar aya aur pata nahin apni wife ky sath ...

Rajat please mujy is bary mein koi bat nahin krni hy leave it I know Maa ny btaya tha mujy Shadi sy phly ky aup kis nature ky hu ...

Kisi ny kuch bhi btaya hu Purvi tum ny aysa husband kabhi bhi expect nahin kia hu ga aur yeah bat tumhein Unhon ny bhi nahin btayi hu gi ...

Woh aup ki Maa hy Rajat aup manu yeah na manu woh sub janti hein . Abi aur bhi kuch baki hy yeah hum chlein .

Hmmm chlu .

Rajat Dropped her and she say a Bye to Rajat when Rajat calling her .

Kia hua abi bhi kuch kehna baki hy .

Haan bus ik bat tum ny pocha nahin ky auj mein ny yeah sub kiyun bola ...

Shayad aup ku us ghar ma aub mehsos hota hu ga ky koi hy nahin jisy aup kuch bhi keh skty hu .

Nahin aysa nahin hy aur shayad mere dil mein abi bhi kuch khas frk nahin aya lekin ...

Lekin ...

Lekin kl rat ky spny ny mujy preshan kr dia hy Purvi jabi mein ny tum sy bhi pocha ky tumhein kuch problem tu nahin .

Kia sapna tha Rajat ...

Sapny mein bht bura tha mein ny dekha mein aur tum sath hoty hein mein tum sy hath jod kr apni ghalti ki maafi mang raha hota hoon lekin tum tum mujy maaf hi nhi krti hu I feel tum mjy maaf krna bhi chahti hu lekin nahin kr skti hu ... Pta nahin kia ajib sa sapna tha Purvi I can't understand . Haan lekin woh spna muj pr boj bn gya hy ...

Don't worry is Janam mein yeah spna such nahin hu ga mujy aup sy koi gila nahin ik aup hi woh insan hein jis ny mujy ju diya pure diya koi dikhawa nahin kia muj sy nfrat bhi ki tu bina kisi ki Sharing ky aup ki mohabat na sahi ap ki nafrat srf mere liya thi Pure ...

Purvi tum ...

Rajat ghar jao spny ky bary mein sochna chod du woh sapna is janam ka nahin hu ga .

 **...**

Shreya ik bat pocho ???

Tujy kub sy bat pochny ky liya meri permission ki zrort pdh gayi poch na kia pochna hy ...

I feel tu jub sy Us din Jiju sy mil kr ayi hy bht tens hy kia bat hy ??? tu us rat jiju ky ghar thi kia ???

Nahin hum farm house thy aur shayad mein wahan sy chly jana chahti thi kahin baht door lekin nahin ja saki ...

Jiju tujy kabhi khud ki life sy jany bhi nahin dein gy Yeah tujy lgta hy woh tuj sy pyar nahin krty hakikat kuch aur hy .

 **Shreya(Pov) :** Janti hoon yeah pyar hi tu hy ju khatm nahin hu raha us din bhi kitny aram sy un ky pas sy uth kr chly jana chahti thi lekin hamesha ki trah woh meri ahat sy uth gaye aur mein phir koi decision nahin ly saki .

 **Dushuyant :** Kia sochny lagi Shreya .

Nahin kuch nahin woh mein soch rahi thi mujy next week Office sy Chuti hy tu kiyun na 2 4 dinu k lya kahin vacations plan krein what do you think ???

Oh really am so happy for this really ghar bethy bethy baht bor hu gya hoon .

Then ok next week final hy Rajat bhaiya sy poch lety hein agar woh bhi hmary sath chlein tu ...

 **Dushuyant :** Hn zror but next week un ki kuch important meetings hn so I don't think k wo agree hu gy ...

Acha chlo dekhty hein ...

 **...**

 **Rajat :** Shreya yeah ju Dushuyant hy na yeah tu wesy hi bcha hy dekh is ka khayal achy sy rakhna meri meetings na hoti tu zror jata tum donon ky sath ...

 **Dushuyant :** Bhaiya hu gya aup ka tu hum chlein hamein der hu rahi hy .

Han jao ponch kr inform kr dena .

 **Shreya :** Ok bhaiya .

They reached in Goa .

Shreya tu yahin rest kr mein tery liya kuch khany ku lata hu I feel tu kuch zyada hi thak gyi hy .

Haan tum jao mujy wesy bhi abi thoda rest krna hy .

Are you Alright kia hua ???

Nothing bus safar ki thakan hy rest kru gi tu better feel kru gi .

Ok .

 **At evening :**

Dushuyant enters in Shreya's room and she instantly hide something and her face got pale .

Shreya kia hua ...

K k kuch bhi tu nahin kia hona hy and she wipes her Forehead .

Tum muj sy kuch chipa rahi hu bolo Shreya kia bat hy .

She observed her room . Tum abi room ma aya hu yeah pehly bhi aya thy .

Nahin abi hi aya kiyun ???

I feel ky mein jub washroom mein thi tu mein ny kisi ki presence ku feel kia ???

Shreya bat gumao nahin tum muj sy kuch chips rahi hu bolo kuch problem hy na ???

Haan but promise kru tum kisi ku kuch nahin btao gy aur ju mein chahti hoon tum mujy woh krny du gy ???

Kia chahti hu tum ???

Yahan sy kahin baht dour jana chahti hoon bus aur tum waada kru ky tum mera sath du gy ...

But tum aesa kiyun kr rahi hu kuch tu reason hu ga na ... bolo Shreya ...

Dush I am Pregnant ...

What tu yeah ... kia bol rahi hy tu yeah tera doubt hy yeah ...???

Doubt tha ju ky aub Clear hu gya means confirm hu gya ...

 **Dushuyant :** Yeah bcha ...

Of course Daya ka hy us ky siwaye meri life mein aur koi nahin ...

Tu sub sy dour is liya jana chahti hy ky tera aur Daya ka Divorce hu gya hy aur abi yeah ...

Nahin hua Divorce mera aur Shreya ka mein janta hoon Shreya ny wo divorce paper signature nahin kiya bolo Shreya chup kiyun hu gyi ...

Daya aup kub aya aup ny hmari sub batein sun li ...

Mein thodi der pehly bhi aya tha tum thi nahin so bahr chla gya abi jub room mein aya tu Dushuyant ki bat suni ...

Thank God means aup ny hmari sari batein nahin suni ???

Tum donon shayad muj sy kuch chips rahy hu bolo kia bat hy ??? And he looks all around and found something suspicious ...

 **Shreya :** Aup aesy kiya dekh rahy hein ???

Cid Officer hu Clue dhond hi lu ga k meri wife kia chipa rahi hy ...

Aap donon batein krein mein chalta hoon ...

 **Daya :** Tum kahin nahin ja rahy hu yahin ruko tumhari bhen ku tumhari support ki zrort hu gi . He again observed everything in room and found something ...

Pregnancy Kit ... Shreya tum tumhein is ki zrort kiyun hy ...???

Shreya tum tum pregnant hu Shreya bolo Shreya jwab du tum pregnant hu I know otherwise tumhein is kit ki zrort kiyun hony lgi bolo Shreya ...

While she is standing like a statue ...

Dushuyant tum bolo dekho jhot nahin bolna tum btao yehi bat hy na Shreya pregnant hy na ???? and he nooded his head in yes ...

Oh really Shreya itni badi Good news and he Hugged her Shreya Thank you so much mujy abi bhi believe nahin hu raha ky mein papa bnny wala hu dil chahta hy ky pori dunia ku chila kr btao ky mein ...

Daya aup kisi ku kuch nahin btao gy aup yeah smju yeah bat aup ku pata hi nahin yeah bat is room sy bahr nahin jani chayah .

Mujy nahin pta tha aup yahan hein wrna mein kabhi yeah bat kisi sy share na krti ... Dush yeah tumhara plan hy na ???

Nahin mujy Purvi ny btaya ky Tum aur Dushuyant vacations pr gaye hu Goa mera bhi kuch kam tha socha mil lu ga lekin yahan aa kr tu mujy dunia ki sub sy badi khushi mili Shreya tum pregnant ... Aik Minute Shreya tum tum ny muj sy jhot bola tum ny tu bola tha ky tum aub life mein kabhi Maa hi nahin bn skti hu tu phir yeah ...

Kiyun bola tum ny jhot haan bolo Shreya kiyun mujy such nahin btaya tumhary is jhot ki wja sy mein ny kiya kuch face nahin kia idea hy tumhein bolo chup kiyun hu ...

Mein Majboor thi Daya yeah sub ju bhi kia sub msjbor hu kr kia wrna kia mere liya asan tha aup sy dour jana apny bchy ku khona kuch asan nahin tha mere liya Daya mein apny ik bchy ku kho chuki hoon isey nahin khona chahti Daya nahin khona chahti She started to crying and hugged him .

Shreya kuch nahin hu ga hmary bchy ku mein hoon na ab rona bus kru aur mujy exactly btao us din hua kia tha aur kiyun jhot bola yeah sub .

Agar mein yeah jhot na bolti tu Purvi ki life tbah hu jati aur agar Purvi ku kuch hu jata tu aup khush nahin reh skty thy .

Pahaliyan mat bujao saf bat kru ...

Aup ky ghar mein koi aesa hy ju nahin chahta ky aup ky bchy is dunia mein ayen koi hy asa ju ...

Just Stop it Shreya aub tum mere ghar walon pr ilzam laga rahi hu ...

Jiju please hum pehly Shreya ki pori bat sun lete hein na wesy bhi us ghar mein Tarika Di bhi hein Ju Hmari khud ki bhen hy aur Shreya us ghar mein sub ki bat kr rahi hy .

Ok tu bolo Shreya us din exact kia hua tha ...

Aup ky ghar sy jany ky bad mein Hospital gyi Doctor ny bola sub thik hy koi problem nahin Mein aup ku call krny lgi thi ky in nurse wahan ayi mujy kuch medicine di aur bola Doctor ny bola ky abi khao medicine khany ky forn bad mujy pain start hu gya aur Sudden operation krna pada aur hmara bcha and she again crying ... Mein hmary bchy ku nahin bcha saki Daya mein jub kuch better hui tu us nurse ka pocha us ny mujy ik note diya jis pr likha tha ky agar mein Purvi ki life ki safety aur aup ki khushi chahti hoon tu door chli jao aup ki life sy . Aur wahin mujy reports sy pata lga ky mein shayad life mein kabi Maa nahin bn skti lekin yeah pregnency ...

Yeah zrori bhi tu nahin na ky woh person meri family sy hi hu tumhari family sy bhi tu ...

Nahin wo aup ki Family doctor hy us nurse ny mujy bola tha ky aup ki Family mein sy kisi ny yeah bola ...

 **Dushuyant :** Agar yeah such hy tu hamein pta lgana hu ga ky akhir aesa kon hy ju yeah nahin chahta .

 **Daya :** Don't worry ab mein Shreya aur hmarey bchy ku kuch nahin hony du ga ...

 **Dushuyant :** Kch idea hy aup ky pas ???

Hy tu nahin 2 din hein in dinu kuch soch lein gy bus yeah bat hum teeno ky drmyan rehni chaya Dushuyant tum bhi yeah kisi sy share nahin kru gy .

Don't worry aup yeah smju yeah bat srf aup donon ku pata hy .

 **So here the end of Chappy .**

 **Long Chappy ky liya long review tu bnta hy Guys .**

 **Now the next Chapter is updated after 12 to 15 reviews .**

 **So read it and leave your review .**

 **A/N :** **Well hope so confusion clear hu gyi hu gi ky Shreya aesa behave kiyun kr rahi hy is ka reason kia hy ???**

 **One Guest Ask ky agar Rajat aur Purvi close nahin tu phir baby kesy tu my dear yeah tu mostly hota hy Husband wife mein Problems hu bhi tu bhi un ky drmyan sexual relationship hota hy aur indian culture mein yeah chez common hy well hope so abi aup ku aup ka ans mil gya hu ga aur Don't worry abi baht hu gyi confusion abi sub clear hi hu ga .**

 **Friends chapter also include long Rajvi scenes .**

 **So read and Review Guys .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Friends How are you???**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews your reviews force me to update this chapter coz ma na last Chappy ma mention kia tha ky when I got 12 to 15 reviews then I will updated the next Chapter.**

 **So here the new Chapter and dear Friends I know updates late hoti hn but reason behind it ky mera study work load ju pehly 50% hota tha wo aub 150% hu gya hy so sory for late update.**

 **Daya:** Mujy abi bhi believe nahin hu raha Shreya mein papa banny wala hu tum pregnant hu. I can't believe.

Believe tu mein bhi nahin ker pa rahi hu abi bhi aesa feel hu raha hy ky yeah spna hy ky mein youn phir sy aup ky sath hu and she tightly hugged to Daya and resting her head on his chest and playing with his shirt button.

Daya kissed on her forehead and caressing her hairs. Ju bhi hy Shreya agar wakyi ju tum keh rahi hu woh such hua tu mein us insan ku zinda nahin chodon ga.

Kuch plan hy aup ky mind ma kuch socha aup ny???

Abi mein tumhary ilawa aur kuch nahin sochna chahta abi 2 din baki hein koi idea souj hi jaye ga tum zyada na socho tumhein rest krna hy abi so jao.

Are are rest bhi zrori hy lekin diet bhi tu zrori hy jiju lu apny hathon sy khilao Shreya ku.

Wesy saly sahb manners nam ki bhi koi chez hoti hy ky yunhi kahin bhi chly jaty hu tum.

Woh kia hy na jiju agr aup ku privacy chayah tu is ky liya zrori hy na ky door bhi lock hu aur mein tu wesy bhi bcha hu abi and he shows her most innocent face.

Daya aup ku pata hy is most innocent person ki Girlfriend bhi hy. Dushuyant is so shocked to hear these words and instantly ask to Shreya???

Tum yeah kesy janti hu???

 **Daya:** Mtlb Dushuyant tumhari wakyi koi Girlfriend hy.

Kiya Daya bola tu hy is ki bhi Girlfriend hy aup ku muj pr believe nahin kia???

Jiju please aup meri Gf ku chodo abi ki opportunity ku veil kro aur Shreya ku khilana start kro wesy bhi Mumbai mein yeah chance tu mly ga nahin.

 **Daya:** Kesy nahin mily ga chance...

Of course aup ka plan ju bhi hu Shreya ki pregnancy tu show nahin krni jub tak hum culprit ka pta nahin lga lety.

 **Shreya:** But pregnancy hide bhi tu nahin reh skti 3rd 4th month ma tu show hu jaye gi.

 **Daya:** Right aur jub tuk pregnancy show nahin hu gi hum us insan ka pata bhi nahin lga skty aur Shreya ju bhi hu tum yeah sub ku bol chuki hu ky tum Maa nahin bn skti hu so tum is jhot ki wajah sy of course meri nafrat ku bhi face kro gi.

 **Shreya:** Aup kehna kia chahty hein???

 **Dushuyant:** Koi plan hy mind mein...

 **Daya:** Haan mil gya idea jis sy sub clear hu jaye ga Dushuyant tumhein bhi hmari help krni hu gi.

Of course jiju.

Daya aup ka koi bhi plan Purvi ky bina pora nahin hu skta. Purvi bhi abi apny ghar jaye gi right...

 **Daya (Pov):** Shit men yeah tu mein ny socha hi nahin abi tu Purvi jana bhi nahin chahti Rajat ky sath aur mein yeah bat Shreya ku bata bhi nahin skta.

Daya kia sochny lgy agar mein aup ky sath jao gi tu Purvi ku bhi us ghar ana hu ga.

 **Dushuyant:** Of course Shreya mein khud jao ga apni bhabhi ku leny.

 **Daya:** Nahin... usy Rajat ny nikala to leny bhi wohi aye ga aur yeah decision Purvi hi ly gi. Abi ky liya hamein packing krni hu gi hum kl hi wapis jayen gy.

Daya itni jldi means...

Don't worry Shreya abi sub acha hu ga.

 **Dushuyant:** Jiju hum reason kiya dein gy achank jany ka...

 **Shreya:** Mujy achank office sy call aa gyi...

 **Daya:** Of course not Shreya abi tum job tu kru gi nahin kuch aur socho...

 **Dushuyant:** Mujy mom ki yad aa rahi thi wesy bhi sub ju mujy bcha samjty hein usy prove bhi kron ga abi...

 **Daya:** Well idea tu fazol hy but chly ga.

Now litsen carefully hum Mumbai mein ja kr kuch discuss nahin krein gy abi plan sun lu aur sbo tk jis ky mind mein ju hy woh poch lu ...

Ok btao kia plan hy ...

 **...**

 **Next Day**

Daya mujy abi bhi dar lg raha hy hmara bcha...

Shre look at me believe rkho muj pr sirf auj ka din hy phir mein saye ki trah tumhary sath rahoon ga.

I hope ky sub acha hu...

Aysa hi hu ga abi chlo Dushuyant wait kr raha hu ga...

Lo bahi saly sahb meri patni amant hy tumhary pas kl leny aoa ga isey...

Jiju yeah ju aup ki patni hy na hamesha sy aup hi ki amanat hy agar aup ki na hoti tu us rat kabhi hotel ka address na btata...

 **Shreya:** What... Dushuyant woh tum thy jis ny...

Shreya please relaxed rahu dekho hamein tu Dushuyant ku thanks bolna chayeh agar yeah na hota tu hum sath na hoty...

 **Dushuyant:** Thnks tu aup donon ka bnta hy Boss nahin especially jiju aup ka means one night Stand mein hi sub plan bhi kr lia aur abi yeah baby...

Dareya both at same time Dushuyant yeah tum...

Shreya mein bata raha hoon yeah pity ga muj sy...

How cute jiju aysy pitny ka maza hi kuch aur hy Love you... aup nahin janty mein kitna khush hoon hamesha sy chahta tha ky muj sy chota bhi koi hu kitni bar bola Bhabhi ku lekin woh tu ...

 **Daya:** Kiya bola tum ny Purvi sy...

Are yehi ky aub tu soch lu junior Purvi ya junior Rajat ka lekin hr bar meri bat ku ghuma leti thi I guess wo shayad itni jaldi yeah sub nahin chahti thi...

Dushuyant now stop it yeah kia hy mzak ki hd tk thek hy lekin tum tu tum Purvi ky Bahi ku yeah sub bol rhy hu kuch tu sense sekho yar Rajat Bhaiya thek kehty hein tum wakyi bchy hu...

 **Daya:** Dushuyant tu tum ny yeah Purvi ku hi kiyun bola I mean Rajat ku bhi tu bol skty thy na ...

Daya aup bhi kia hu gya hy aup donon ku haan...

Kia Shreya mein aur jiju tu Bhaiya ki future planning kr rahy hein after all unhein bhi ghar lana hy aur tum hu k...

 **Daya (Pov):** It's mean kuch tu reason hy ju Purvi apni pregnancy show nahin krna chahti but kiya reason hu skta hy. Mein us sy poch bhi nahin skta abi Tarika sy bhi yeah sub share nahin kr skta us ky liya stress acha nahin. Shreya sy kuch share nahin kr skta Purvi ku promise kiya hy...

 **Dushuyant:** Shreya tu jiju ku bye bol kr aa ja mein chalta hoon I guess jiju kuch zyada hi upset hein.

 **Shreya:** Daya kia hua ik hi din ki tu bat hy kl hum donon sath hoon gy...

Haan haan kiyun nahin woh bus yunhi abi tum jao der hu rahi hy.

Ja rahi hu but promise ky aup bht jld leny aoa gy...

Zror aoa ga aub jao...

 **Daya (Pov):** Purvi ka dushman kon hu skta hy kon hy ju Purvi ku khush nahin dekh skta akhir kon hy yeah ju Shreya ku bhi apny purpose ky liya use kr raha hy aur kiyun???

 **...**

 **Rajat:** You know Dushuyant mujy abi bhi believe nahin hu raha tu ny vacation cancel ki kiyun ky tum ... and he again laughing...

Haan hans lo jitna hans skty hu aub ju such hy woh bol diya bus...

Acha thek hy maan lia tera such aub khush ...

Bhaiya zyada hnso nahin jao dekho bahr koi aya hy ...

Tum dekho kon hy mein ja raha hoon ik mail krni hy mujy...

 **Vikas:** Tum donon rehny du mein dekhta hoon itni sbo kon hu skta hy...

Daya beta tum aoa aoa beta andr aoa...

Uncle kesy hein aup...

Mein baht acha kitny dinu bad apny uncle ku yad kia aoa betho...

Thank you uncle...

 **Vikas:** Kahu kesy aye hu bina kam ky tu aye nahin hu gy...

 **Daya:** Right uncle aup ky pas meri ik amanat hy bus wohi leny aya hoon. Please uncle mana mt krna...

Tumhari amant tum...

 **Mohini:** Tum Shreya ku leny aye hu lekin aesy ...

Jhi anti Shreya ku hi leny aya hu akela is liya aya hoon ky Shreya jub woh ghar chod kr ayi tub mein wahan nahin tha tu hu skta hy ky Dadi usy khud leny na ayen lekin aup ku itna vishwas dilata hoon ky Shreya us ghar mein pory maan ky sath rahy gi aup kabhi bhi aa kr dekh skty hein usy us ghar mein koi problem nahin hu gi yeah mera waada hy aup sy...

 **Vikas:** Daya bety hamein brosa hy tum per tum usy ly ja skty hu ...

 **Mohini:** Lekin agar hamesha ki trah Shreya na mani tu ...

Woh aup muj pr chod dein if you don't mind tu kia mein us ky room mein ja kr us sy bat kr skta hoon. Mujy yakin hy mein usy mna loon ga.

 **Vikas:** Haan beta is mein hmari ijazat ki kia zrort patni hy woh tumhari jao...

Thank you uncle.

 **...**

Tarika auj phir Daya bina nashta kiya hi chle gya.

Ji Dadi mein ny bola bhi kuch kha lu tu kehny laga ik ghanty mein wapis aa kr sub ky sath kha ly ga...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan lekin hy kahan abi tk aya nahin...

 **Adi:** Chcho aa gye Chachi ku ly kr Shreya Chachi little Adi jumped and ran towards Shreya.

 **Purvi:** Shreya yahan pr...

 **Dadi:** Daya yeah ldki...

Come on Dadi kia hu gya sub ku sub aesy shocked kiyun hu gye hein. Kaka aup jao Gadi mein Shreya ka bag hy usy mery room mein rakh dein. Aur Shreya tum yeah ghar hy tumhara Dadi ka Ashirwad lu aur abi breakfast tum bnao Tarika ky wesy bhi abi rest ki zrort hy...

Daya comes towards Dinning table.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya yeah sub kiya hy btana psnd kro gy ???

What??? Kiya hy Abhijeet tum sub ku meri wife chaya thi woh aa gyi hy abi bchy tu Market sy milty nahin ky woh bhi ly ata ...

Daya tu bhol kiyun nahin jata woh sub...

Bhol jao ga Abhijeet agar tum Shreya ku khuly dil sy meri wife accept ker lu tu...

 **Dadi:** Lekin Abhijeet tum ny tu bola tha ky Daya ny Shreya ku divorce dy diya hy.

 **Shreya:** Daya ny divorce tu diya lekin sath hi court mein bola ky woh yeah divorce mujy dena nahin chahty thy yeah mein hi thi ju in sy divorce chahti thi...

 **Daya:** Tu ghalt kiya bola mein ny ju sachayi thi wohi boli... Aur meri is bat pr court ny hamein bola ky hmara divorce tub tk nahin hu skta jub tuk hum apny is rishty ku second chance nahin dety hein is ky liya hamein 6 month sath rehna hu ga. Shreya aub tum jao aur breakfast bnao Tarika tum betho abi Shreya kitchen mein sub dekh ly gi.

 **Abhijeet:** Tu tum ny yeah bat man bhi li ...

Tu aur kiya krta koi option tha agar mein court ka yeah order nahin manta tu bdly mein woh log Shreya ku hi innocent smjny lgty as usual ky ik pati hi apni patni ku khush nahin rakh skta aur sirf itna hi nahin Shreya ky lawyer ny alimony ki demand bhi rakh di thi jis mein Farm House Shreya ku dena tha aur tum janty hu Abhijeet ky wo farm house mera dream hy wo mein kisi qemat pr nahin dy skta kisi ku Shreya ku bhi nahin...

 **Dadi:** Lekin Vikas aur Mohini ku kesy razi kia ???

Unhein yeah sub nahin pata unhein mein ny sirf itna bola ky mein hmari Shadi ku second chance dena chahta hoon and now please it's a request to you ky agar aup sub logo ku muj sy thodi si bhi mohabat hy tu phir Shreya ku bhi wohi pyar izat aur maan dena hu ga ju Tarika ku milta hy.

Shreya comes with breakfast and served to everyone.

 **Dadi:** Are Shreya tu hmari beti jesi hy hamein pehly bhi pyari thi aur aub bhi.

 **Vikas:** Dekh lo Mohini mein na kehta tha Daya muj sy waada kr k gya hy woh Shreya ku woh sub dy ga ju us ka hk hy...

 **Daya:** Uncle anti aup log ...

 **Mohini:** Haan Daya tum apny ghar ki ronk ly aye hu hum bhi hmari beti ku leny aya hein. Purvi jldi sy nashta kr lu aur hmary sath chlo.

 **Purvi (Bit loud):** Mein kesy mein nahin ja skti.

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi thek keh rahi hy Shreya yeah ghar khud chod kr gayi thi jub ky Purvi ku nikala gya tha...

 **Dadi:** Abhijeet yeah tum kiya bol rahy hu ...

 **Daya:** Dadi woh...

 **Rajat:** Dadi woh mera aur Purvi ka jhagda hu gya tha mein ny hi ghusy mein isey jany ku bola lekin abi sub ky samny sub ky sath mil kr usy leny bhi aya hu ghalti meri thi isi liya usy sudharna chahta hu.

 **Dushuyant:** Purvi bhabhi chlo aub tyari kr lu Shreya di ki waja sy Bhaiya ny aup ku sub bol dia abi Bhaiya sory bhi tu bol rahy hein na.

Purvi without looking anyone ran to his room and locked the door.

 **Tarika:** Mein dekhti hoon.

 **Rajat:** Mein dekhta hoon Purvi ku and don't worry usy force bhi nahin kru ga agar us ki khud ki mrzi hui tu hi usy ly kr jaon ga.

 **Purvi** **(Pov):** Yeah kia hu gya nahin aysa nahin hu skta aub mein kiya bolon gi Rajat ku Maa ku Dushuyant ku. Na Rajat sy such bol skti hu aur na un ky sath ja skti hu agar Rajat ku pata chala ky mein pregnant hu woh tu ... Nahin mujy Rajat ku nahin btana ky mein pregnant hu... Lekin mein us sy chipa bhi nahin sakti agar bad mein Rajat ku pata lga aur us ny mere Character ku ly kr koi sawal kiya tu ...Mein is sawal ky sath zinda nahin reh skon gi. She completely broken and crying... Kiya ksor hy mera kis sy share kro yeah sub kisi ku bol bhi nahin skti ky Rajat tu kabhi yeah bcha chahty hi nahin pta nahin kesy aa gya yeah bcha ... Sub meri mistake hy ... Kesy bhol gyi mein Medicine jub ky Rajat ny muj sy pehly hi din clear kr dia tha ky...

 **Flashback**

After the Six month of Rajvi's Marriage. Both are completely strangers for each othet even they can never share a bed. It's only Purvi who wants that their Marriage works and she always try to be a Good Partner for Rajat.

It's Cold night of December.

 **12 AM**

 **Purvi:** Rajat ku itna late tu kabhi bhi nahin hua...

At the Same time Rajat enters in home...

Rajat aup aa gye kahan thy aup pory barish mein bheeg gya hein Chaliya fresh hu jayen mein khana aur Coffee lati hoon.

Mum muj mujy koi bhi nahin chaya tu tim bi bhi na nahi ja jao...

Rajat aup ny auj phir pi hy aup bus yahan bethein mein abi aup ky kprey nikalti hoon aur Coffee lati hoon aup ky liya...

Rajat hold his hand tightly ... tu tum bhi ja ra rahi hu na na ja jao sub sub chle gye Maa Maa bhi ch chli gyi Ra rajat ake akela hy ...Maa kaha kahani sunati thi goud mein sr rakh kr sona hy Maa kaha kahani snaye gi...

 **Purvi (Pov):** Auj phir zror Rajat ku kisi ny kuch bola hy jabi inhon ny itni pi li hy...

Purvi put his head on her lape and starting to caressing his hairs while Rajat hold her hand tightly.

After some times Rajat hugged her tightly and his hand reached on her face and removed her hairs and tucked behind the ears.

Purvi feels sensation on her whole body and try to move back but Rajat's is more stronger and he caressing her hairs and starting to kissing on her forehead and her eyes...

Rajat behave your self abi please so jao ...

Tum bhi Rajat ku pyar nahin krti koi pyar nahin krta tum dost nahin hu meri...

Purvi calm down Rajat tera pati hy tu itna bad kiyun feel ker rahi hy Rajat auj phir apni Maa ku bht miss ker raha hy. Mein isey akela nahin chod skti. Aur wesy bhi mujy sirf ik bat sochni hy Rajat mere pati hein shayad hmary drmyan yeah rishta Rajat ki feelings ku badl dy hu skta hy un ky dil mein mere liya pyar jag jaye...

 **Next Morning**

Purvi Opens her eyes and watch all around and remembering her previous night and go to the wash room for freshen up...

Rajat also awoke and hold her head...Yeah headache oh No auj phir sy... Check krta hoon medicine shayad drawer mein rakhi hoon gi...

Rajat saw his half naked body in mirror and shocked... Kl rat mein mein ghar kesy aya aur darwaza kis ny khola shit mujy tu kuch bhi thek sy yad nahin. Something stick on his chest ... Yeah tu yeah bindi tu Purvi ki ... It's mean kl rat mein aur Purvi... Na nahin nahin aysa kabi nahin hu skta kabhi bhi nahin .

Purvi comes out in wash room...

Purvi look idhr aoa betho btao kl rat mein ghar kesy aya kub aya aur yeah tumhari bindi mere bistr pr kia kr rhi hy jwab du Purvi kl rat kia hua hmary bech...

Rajat aup kiya janna chahta hein kiya aup ku kuch bhi yad nahin...

Damn it yad nahin jabi tu poch raha hoon abi btao kl rat yahan kia hua...

Rajat relaxed zyada kuch nahin bus wohi ju hr Pati patni ky beech hota hy...

What...???

Are you made tum ny mujy roka kiyun nahin damn it Purvi mein hosh mein nahin tha tum tu hosh mein thi na look mein tumhein koi khushi nahin dy skta aur tum...

Rajat aup mere pati hein aur kl rat ju bhi hua mujy us sy koi problem nahin aur mein aup sy kabhi zyada kuch expect bhi nahin krti...

 **Same Day**

 **At Night**

Purvi yeah lo ... Rajat gives her a packet...

Yeah kiya hy ...

Khud hi dekh lo kiya hy is mein...

Ra Rajat yeah tablets mein is ka kia mtlb smjon...

Purvi mtlb saf hy kl hmary bech ju bhi hua us ka result pregnancy ki sorat mein bhi aa skta hy aur mujy bchy nahin chayn nahin chayn means nahin chayn tumhary sath kl ju bhi hua tum pory hosh mein thi mujy rok skti thi lekin tum...

Rajat please I said we are husband wife aup mujy apni wife nahin manty mein aup ku apna pati manti hu ...

Look Purvi litsen to me...

Tum mujy ju samjti hu smjo I don't care kl mein hosh mein nahin tha auj mein hosh mein bhi tumhein mna nahin kro ga lekin mein tumhein is sy zyada kuch nahin dy skta hoon. Yeah Shadi kabhi meri mrzi thi hi nahin tum is rishty mein rehna chahti hu shok sy rahu but Remember one thing mujy mere bchy nahin chayn...

Lekin Rajat...

Koi lekin wekin nahin Purvi I said mujy kisi ka bhi papa nahin bnna means nahin bnna...

Agar tum kabhi pregnant hoti hu tu yad rakhna yeah decision tumhara hu ga mein tumhary sath nahin hu mujy mery bchy nahin chayn...

Rajat aup yeah...

Mein yeah bht ghlt bat ker raha hu mein baht bura bhi hoon janta hoon jabi chahta tha tum muj sy divorce ly kr khud ki life start kr lu lekin tum...

Don't worry aup ku kabhi kisi bchy ka pita nahin bnna tu fine mein wait kron gi us din ka jub aup khud yeah wish krein gy...

Woh din kabi nahin aye ga bhol jao yeah sub...

 **Flashback over**

Rajat ku agar pata lga meri pregnancy ka woh tu...

 **To Long Chappy Right and I also expect 18 to 20 reviews for this Chapter.**

 **A/N:** **Well dear Friends I know aup sub ku lag raha hu ga ky Rajat ka role kuch extra hi negative hu gya hy I know but but but various reason behind it woh ghalt nahin bus halat ki waja sy aysa bn gya Rajat's fan extremely very sory agar aup hurt hoye tu but dear ones reason coming chapters mein hein.**

 **Read and Review dear Friends.**

 **Next Chapter will be updated after 18 of October.**

 **Now leave your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Friends Thank you so much for your reviews...**

 **Now the Next Chapter is:**

 **Rajat:** Purvi kia tum wakyi mere sath nahin jana chahti hu. Dekho manta hoon ghusy mein ma ny tumhein baht acha bura bola but pleaseee now I request ky sath chlo.

Mujy aup ky sath nahin rehna.

Ok fine sath nahin rehna na rahu I promise mein tumhein kuch nahin bolon ga ik ghar ma hum 2 ajnabiyon ki trah reh lein gy. Mein tumhary matters mein koi interference nahin kron ga tumhein nafrat muj sy hy mere ghar walon ki tu ghalti nahin un ky liya sath chlo mere.

 **Purvi:** Nafrat nahin krti mein aup sy...

Ok tu phir kia hy dekho agar tumhein kuch time chaye tu Ok mein auj hi apny foreign tour ka excuse ker ky jub tuk tum bolo gi ghar nahin aoa ga kahin bhi chla jaon ga but abi sath chlo mein sory tu bol raha hoon na. Agar tumhein koi aur saza deni hy tu alright am ready for it.

Rajat bol liya ju bolna tha abi jao.

But Purvi tumhara decision... Auj 3 Months hu gye tumhein yahan is ghar rehte hoye.

 **Purvi:** What????????? Three months time itni jldi guzr gya.

 **Purvi (Pov):** Means meri pregnancy tu abi show hona shuru hu jaye gi. Rajat ku kesy bhi ker ky sachayi tu btani hu gi. Agar Rajat ny mere Character ku ly ker kuch shak kia tu...Afterall am 3rd Month pregnant...

Purvi kia hua phir kia socha.

Aup chlo mein ati hoon.

 **...**

 **Vikas:** Aub hamein jana hu ga ijazat dijya.

 **Abhijeet:** 5 minute uncle mujy Purvi sy kuch bat krni hy.

 **Mohini:** Abhijeet beta 15 minute lo hum intezar ker lein gy.

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi Paka tu khud ki mrzi sy ja rahi hy Rajat ny force nahin kia na.

 **Daya:** Haan Purvi agar tere liya mushkil hy tu no problem tu mana ker dy.

Bhaiya sub acha hy mein jana chahti hoon Rajat ku dekhna chahti hoon un ka behavior abi kesa hy but you promise me yeah pregnancy secret rahy gi.

Haan Promise asa hi hu ga teri khushi mein hi hmari khushi hy.

 **...**

 **Morning 7 AM**

Someone knocked the door.

Rajat opens his eyes and check the time and also opens the door where Mohini is Standing in door step...

 **Rajat:** Boliya kia hy ju itni sbo disturb kr diya.

Mein Purvi ku dekhny ayi thi Poja ka time hu gya hy.

 **Rajat:** Purvi poja nahin kr skti aup jayen khud hi ker lein.

Woh is ghar ki lakashami hy Rajat poja tu wohi kry gi.

Kia hy aup ka aup ku ik bar ki bat samj nahin ati I said usy poja nahin krni tu nahin krni now please excuse me and he also shut the door with anger.

Rajat kon tha bahr aup ny darwaza itna ghusy mein kiyun band kia???

Tumhein poja ky liya bulany ayi thi Mrs Vikas bol diya mein ny tum Poja nahin kr skti.

 **Purvi:** Haan auj tu 7 baj gye pata nahin mein kesy soti rahi aur Rajat woh aup ki Maa hein... Anyways mein jldi sy fresh hu kr jati hu aup ku aesa nahin bolna chaye tha.

Kiya ghalt bola mein ny First of all tu woh meri Maa nahin sirf mere Papa ki second wife hein aur ghalt kia bola mein ny auj 12 hy right uny yad nahin mujy tu yad hy na ky tumhari periods dates ayi hn jabi tum uth kr Poja ky liya nahin gyi simple.

Rajat aup ku yeah kesy yad hy.

 **Rajat:** Come on Purvi hu kia gya hy tumhein tum jub sy ayi hu hr bat ku ly kr itna weired kiyun behave ker rahi hu. I know mein baht bura husband hu haan lekin mujy meri wife ky bary mein bht si chzein yad bhi hein I know him. Aur apni sub ghaltiyon ki maafi bhi tu mangi na am sorry.

 **Purvi (Pov):** Rajat ku kesy btaon ky am Pregnant. Rajat ku agar kahin aur sy pata laga tu Rajat ka re action zyada bura hu ga. Ju bhi hu mujy Rajat ku btana hu ga but kesy btaon agar Rajat ny isy accept hi na kia tu...

Rajat put his hand on her Shoulder Purvi kia hua kahan gum hu jati hu???

Nahin kahin nahin bolo kuch chaye aup ku???

 **Rajat:** Haan chaye tu and he holds her hand mujy abi ky liya sirf ik smile chaye tum aesy udas khoyi hui achi nahin lgti hu.

Purvi feels nausea and ran to the washroom.

After 10 minutes she comes in room Rajat gives her a water.

Purvi kia hua tumhari tbiat tu thek hy na mein doctor ku call kro.

 **Purvi:** No m fine wo rat sy thodi food poisoning hu gyi thi mein ny medicine ly li hy.

Are you sure otherwise hum doctor ky pas chlty hein.

Nahin Rajat am fine abi aup jldi kro ready hu jao Office ky liya late hu raha hy.

Ok.

 **Purvi:** Morning sickness...Auj tu jhot bol lia Rajat ku kl kia bolon gi nahin mujy auj hi Rajat ku btana hu ga hope so he can understand please God help me. Rajat sy auj rat hi bat kron gi Otherwise Yeah Morning sickness...

 **...**

Morning sickness...

 **Daya:** Shreya what do you mean Morning sickness... dekho hum doctor ky pass chlty hein pichly 15 minutes sy tu tumhari tbiat aesi hy.

Daya kia hy aup ka it's natural aup ku bhol gya last time bhi tu aesa hi sub tha...

Shreya please hum beety lmhon ka kuch yad nahin krein gy and it's a request mein nahin chahta ky guzry hoye kl ka saya bhi pade mere any waly kl pr.

Shreya holds his hand don't worry abi aup mere sath hein na sub baht acha hu ga bus ik waada krna hu ga aup mera sath nahin chodein gy.

Daya kissed on her forehead kabhi bhi nahin.

Acha abi mujy jana hu ga breakfast bhi bnana hu ga afterall Tarika ku rest ki zrort hy.

 **Daya:** Tumhein bhi tu rest chaya na.

Nahin abi ky liya nahin. Abi ky liya sirf aup ka sath chaye...

Hmmm kitna acha hota agar mein kitchen mein bhi tumhara sath dy skta.

 **Shreya:** Is ki zrort nahin.

 **...**

 **Abhijeet:** Daya nahin aya nashty pr.

 **Shreya:** Ji bhaiya wo so rahy thy. Tarika tum lu na yeah juice khatm kro tum ny tu nashta kia hi nahin aur tum fresh bhi nahin lg rahi.

Nahin am fine.

 **Abhijeet:** Tum hi dekho aub Shreya meri tu sunti nahin.

Bhaiya ik idea hy kiyun na hum koi event plan krein us sy Tarika bhi fresh feel kry gi.

 **Daya:** Kis event ki planning hu rahi hy mere bina.

 **Shreya:** Hum Tarika ki goud brayi ki rasam krty hein sub log ayen gy Tarika ku aur bchy ku ashirwad dein gy Tarika ku bhi acha lgy ga change aya ga kiya khayal hy Abhijeet bhaiya.

 **Dadi:** Baht bura khayal hy Shreya hum nahin manty isy.

 **Shreya:** Per dadi Tarika ku acha lgy ga woh fresh bhi hu jaye gi.

 **Abhijeet:** I think Dadi yahan Shreya thek hy mein is ki bat sy agree krta hoon aur phir next day hum Tarika ki Family aur Purvi ku dinner per bhi invite krein gy ik family gathering bhi hu jaye gi. Daya kia kehty hu.

Haan jesa tum bolo mujy yeah idea bht pasand aya hy especially dinner ka sub sath mein hoon gy acha hy wesy bhi goud brayi tu Ladies ka function hu ga.

 **Shreya:** Tu phir done hum next month Tarika ki goud brayi krty hein kiyun dadi thek hy na.

Aub tum log ju thek smjo. Haan mahina agla hi thek hy abi nahin.

 **Shreya:** Tu thek hy abi hum Thodi shopping krein gy Tarika ky liya new baby ky liya aur after all planning bhi tu krni hy event ki. Daya hum kl hi Purvi ky pas bhi jayen gy usy bhi btayen gy afterall wo Bua hy.

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah thek bola Purvi ky bina kuch nahin hu ga sub us sy poch lena jub woh comfortable hu.

 **Daya:** Tum fikr na kru mein kl hi us sy poch loon ga.

 **...**

Kia bat hy bhabhi bar bar darwazy ki aur kiya dekh rahi hein.

 **Purvi:** Haan wo Rajat nahin aye.

Bhabhi woh sory bhaiya ny call bhi ki thi mujy yad nahin raha aup wait na kru auj bhaiya late ayn gy aup ja kr so jao.

Kia pur...

Are pr ver kuch nahin aup yahan bethi kub tuk wait kro gi. Bhaiya ku tu late ana hy.

 **Purvi (Pov):** Auj kesy bhi ker ky mujy Rajat sy bat kerni hu gi pr kesy already 10 bj gye hn aur woh late hein. God please sub acha krna Rajat ku btana bht zrori hy.

 **...**

 **Next Day**

 **Purvi:** Maa Rajat kl ghar nahin aye kia abi breakfast per bhi nahin aye.

 **Vikas:** Purvi beta woh kl der sy aya phir mujy us sy bat bhi krni thi to woh baton hi baton mein hmary room mein hi so gya tha wesy bhi tumhari Maa tu wahan thi nahin.

Oh ok aur abi...

 **Dushuyant:** Bhabhi hu kia gya hy itna wait mere bhaiya ka sub thek tu hy na...

 **Purvi:** Teri shadi hu na tu pochon gi.

Bhabhi please dhery bolo kia krti hu koi sun ly ga.

Kiyun Shadi nahin krni.

 **Dushuyant:** Krni hy na ldki bhi pasand hy bus wohi...

Kia tu ny ldki bhi dekh li...

Bhabhi dhere bolo na. Haan dekh li hy aur I wish ky aup bhi us sy milu bht achi hy woh but abi muj sy milny mein gabrati hy.

 **Purvi:** Acha hy abi mil kr kia krna hy don't worry mein bat krti hoon Maa baba sy.

Nahin abi nahin jub mein bolon tub.

Haan baba thek hy.

 **Dushuyant:** Acha sa kuch bna lu Shreya ki call ayi thi woh aur jiju ayen gy.

Acha sub thek hy na.

Haan bol rahi thi baht din hoye aup ky hath ka bna kuch khaya nahin wohi khany aye gi.

 **Mohini:** Purvi jldi sy chaye ly kr aoa Daya aur Shreya aya hn.

 **Dushuyant:** Lo zra nam liya aur aa gye.

 **Dushuyant:** Aub tu btao aye kiyun hu khariyat.

 **Shreya:** Haan sub khariyat hy woh Tarika ki goud brayi krni hy next month usi ka btany aye thy.

 **Dushuyant:** Really thank God koi tu event aya ju mein bhi enjoy kr skon ga. Wrna tu tum ny aur Tarika di ny Shadi ki tu bhi mein yahan nahin tha aur Rajat Bhaiya khud hi chup chap sy gye aur wife ly aya.

 **Daya:** Purvi ky time Dadi wakyi bht bemar thi jabi mandir mein shadi ki.

 **Purvi:** Haan aur Goud brayi ki rasm mein gents ka koi kam nahin hota ladies function hota hy.

Nooo way ju bhi hu mujy function attend krna hy after all photographer ki bhi zrort hu gi.

 **Daya:** Haan thek hy.

 **Vikas:** Purvi beta inhein chaye tu du.

Haan abi layi.

Purvi feels dizzy and try to hold the table but jug slipped and everyone see towards her before she collapsed Daya holds her.

 **Shreya:** Purvi ankhein kholo isey kia hu gya.

 **Vikas:** Dushuyant pani lao.

Haan papa lo pani.

 **Mohini:** isey tu hosh hi nahin aa raha.

 **Daya:** Purvi ny breakfast kia tha.

 **Mohini:** Nahin abi tk tu nahin yeah shayad Rajat ka wait kr rahi thi.

Daya beta isey Doctor ky pas ly jao.

 **Dushuyant:** Mein ny doctor ku call kr di hy woh aty hoon gy.

 **Daya:** Doctor ki zrort nahin thi zror yeah weakness ki waja sy chakr aa gya hy.

 **Shreya:** Daya phir bhi doctor dekh ly acha hy.

Doctor come and examine her while Purvi also regain her conscious.

 **Dushuyant** **:** Doctor bhabhi thek hy na.

Haan Dushuyant sub thek hy. Vikas ji lgta hy aup ku bahu khud ka khayal nahin rakh rahi dekhiya asi halat mein isy rest aur diet ki zrort hy.

 **Purvi:** Doctor it's alright I know weakness ki wja sy hua Thank you so much.

Yes Miss Purvi weakness tu hy ju aup donon ky liya thek nahin.

 **Mohini:** Donon ky liya.

Ji after all She is pregnant aur 2nd month sy tu care bhi zyada chaye hoti hy. Now excuse me please.

 **Vikas:** Suna Mohini Hum dada banny waly hein.

Haan lekin Purvi beta second month...and Purvi's face got pale.

 **Shreya:** Maa abi Purvi ku rest ki zrort hy isey room mein ly kr chlty hein.

 **Rajat:** Kia hua Purvi ku woh thek tu hy na??? Shreya kahan hy Purvi???

 **Dushuyant:** Relaxed Bhaiya Pani piyo and he gives her a glass of water.

 **Rajat:** Koi mujy btaye ga Purvi ku kia hua. Papa Bua aup btao kia hua.

 **Bua:** Tujy mubark hu Rajat tu Bap banny wala hy abi Doctor ny bola is khushi ku mly 2 mahiny hu gye.

With these words glass slipped on Rajat's hand and he starting to coughing badly.

 **Daya:** Rajat dehan sy pani piyo are you alright???

Rajat only glaring him and also looks towards Purvi her eyes already starring to Rajat. Without uttering a single word Rajat angirly leaves the house and shut the door behind him with thud.

 **At Night**

Purvi is so restless when Rajat enters in room and bolt the door.

 **Purvi:** Ra r Ra Rajat...

Rajat barked on him What is this Purvi??? Btana pasand kro gi haan tum pregnant hu waah aur tumhary khud ky pati ku nahin pata ky us ki wife pregnant hy.

Rajat listen to me I will explain...

Purvi really explanation tumhein explanation ki zrort kiyun hy bolo udr wo Daya hy Shreya ky hath messege bijwata hy ky tumhein samjo my Foot.

You know Purvi pehly tu tum mujy sirf achi nahin lgti thi per abi mein tum sy nfrat krny laga hoon samji tum.

Meri wife ju ky 3 month sy ghar hi nahin ghar ati hy tu pregnant wife 2 months pregnant kiyun Purvi??? Itna bada dhoka kiyun akhir kiyun??? Abi tu tum pr trust krny lga tha aur tum hi...

Rajat listen to me mein ny aup ku dhoka nahin dia.

Yeah right Yeah dhoka nahin cheating hy you know tum ny mujy cheat kia. I can't believe mujy btao mein kia kron sub tu muj sy hi swal poch rahy hein na mein kis ky samny ja kr kahon ky mein tu kuch janta hi nahin.

Purvi is completely broken to hear these words and sobing. While Rajat are also shattered and crying by holding his head.

 **End of Chappy.**

 **Read and Review.**


	12. Ishyant secret couple

**Hello everyone Thank you so much for your reviews.**

 **Now** **The next Chapter is:**

 **Purvi:** Rajat try to understand mein aup ku sub explain krti hu.

What really explanation...Purvi abi bcha kia hy explanation mein sub tu khatam hu gya hy ab kesi explanation. Woh wahan auj sub ghar walon ky samny Mrs Vikas janna chahti hein ky Purvi 2nd month pregnent ksy hy. Bua woh muj sy poch rahi hein ky mujy hi kesy nahin pata ky mein bap banny wala hu. Kis kis ku jawab du Purvi aur kia tum hi btao na.

 **Purvi:** Rajat it's mean aup ku bhi muj per yakin nahin.

Yakin hony ky liya bhi na Purvi kuch waja tu honi chaye na. Koi reason koi logic.

After a long silence...

 **Rajat:** Kia hua abi chup kiyun hu gayi aub tuk tu baht kuch bolna chahti thi mujy abi mere samny kub sy aesy hi chup khadi hu.

Kia bolon Rajat kia bolon mein jub kuch baki hi nahin tu. Kesy such btaon kon believe kry ga muj pr jub aup ku hi muj per yakin nahin tu. Mujy baki sub ka pata nahin lekin aup...Aup ku bhi muj pr yakin nahin...

 **Rajat:** Meri kia ghalti hy Purvi is sub mein bolo jawab du.

Ghalti nahin hy aup ki. Pr yakin tu nahin hy na. Baki sub ki trah aup ku bhi lgta hy ky yeah bcha...

 **Rajat:** Yeah bcha???

Aup ku muj pr yakin nahin Rajat aup ku bhi lgta hy ky yeah bcha aup ka nahin aur mein kisi aur...

 **Rajat:** Just shut up yar just stop it Purvi. Baht bura hoon mein manta hoon. Tumhara pati bhi kehlany ky laiq nahin hu I know. Yeah bhi manta hoon mein Lekin itna gatiya nahin hoon mein Purvi.

 **Purvi:** Is ka mtlb aup...

Mein janta hoon yeah bcha mera hi hy kisi aur ka hu hi nahin skta sawal hi peda nahin hota.

Purvi hugged him as tight as possible and shading all her tears worries and fears. Rajat I Love you. You ever don't think so ky mere dil sy kitna bada boj utr gya. Thank you so much.

Rajat caressing her hairs and also hugged back. After some time both are seperated.

 **Purvi:** Rajat aup such keh rahy hein na yeah bat bhi tu Shreya ny aup sy nahin boli ky aup mere sy koi sawal nahin pocho gy.

 **Rajat:** Purvi yeah ju trust hota hy na husband wife ka bht personal matter hota hy 3rd person ky interfare sy thoda aur zyada nahin hota.

Rajat really it's mean aup ku muj pr yakin hy trust krty hein aup muj pr.

 **Rajat:** Khud sy bhi zyada...

 **Purvi:** Itna time guzr gya I mean long three months phir bhi aup ku mere character pr itna believe hy.

Rajat pulled her and hold him by waist. You know mujy khud ky character pr itna believe nahin Purvi jitna tum per hy. Tum 3 months ki bat krti hu tum 6 month bad bhi aa kr bolti ky tum pregnant hu tu bhi I know ky tumhari kokh mein mera hi bcha hy aur is ky liya mujy kisi 3sry ki justification ki zrort nahin ky woh mujy kuch boly. Aur na hi mein kisi 3sry ku justify kron ga ky yeah sub kiyun kiya aur kesy hu gya. Now you better understand.

 **Purvi:** Rajat you know aup dunia ky sub sy best husband hu and she again hugs him. I love you so much.

 **Rajat:** Yeah janty hoye bhi ky tumhein kabhi pasand nahin krta tum sy nfrt bhi krta hoon.

Isi liye tu aup sy aur zyada pyar krti hoon. Jis ky nfrt aur ghusy mein itna trust ehsas aur care hy us ka pyar tu phir anmol hu ga na Rajat.

 **Rajat:** Purvi Is sub ky bad bhi sachayi badl nahin jati is time sachayi yeah hy ky mujy yeah bcha nahin chaye. Mein bap nahin banna chahta hoon.

 **Purvi:** Auj ky liye sub baht hu gya Rajat hum sbo bat krein gy.

Purvi tum sbo bat kro yeah 3 din bad mera decision yehi rhy ga I don't want to own this child and that's final.

But Rajat ik bar...

 **Rajat:** Purvi no means no jitni jldi hu jaye is sy pecha chuda lu. Mujy tu samj nahin aa raha tum ny abi tk isey khatm kia kiyun nahin sub janty hoye bhi tum...Anyways yeah sub jitni jldi khatm hu jaye itna acha hy now no more discussion Good night.

 **...**

Daya aup yahan kia kr rahy hein???

 **Daya:** Kuch nahin Purvi ky bary mein hi soch raha hoon.

Aup janty thy ky Purvi pregnant hy I mean aup ku pehle sy pata tha Purvi ki pregnancy ka.

 **Daya:** Haan...Aur mujy aesa lgta hy ky Rajat ku yeah bcha nahin chaye. You know Shreya it seems ky Purvi ku jub is pregnancy ka pta lga na tu woh bht dar gyi thi may be is bat ku ly kr ky kahin Rajat us pr koi shak na kry.

 **Shreya:** Daya please Rajat bhaiya ky bary mein muj sy behtr aur koi nahin janta I know bhaiya aysa kuch kabhi soch bhi nahin skty.

Tu phir tum hi btao Purvi kiyun yeah pregnancy ki news sun kr khush nahin thi??? Are yeah tu itni khushi ki bat hoti hy ik couple ky liye but Purvi woh dar gayi thi yeah jan kr ky she is Pregnant.

 **Shreya:** Aup sochna chodo na thoda time du un donon ku. Yeah un ka personal matter hy I know kuch solution nikl aye ga.

Hope so mein aksr sochta hoon Purvi ku life sy mila hi kia hy hum ny usy apni bhen tu mana Ishita sy badh kr us ku pyar kia Apni bhen Ishita aur us mein koi fark nahin rkha phir bhi Purvi ki life mein itni problems kesy??? Ishita tu hamesha hostels mein rahi aur Purvi woh hamesha hmari nzron ky samny rahi phir bhi hum Purvi ku khushiyan nahin dy sky...

 **Shreya:** Daya aup ny bola aup ny Purvi ku apni bhen mana it's mean Purvi aup ki bhen nahin hy woh aur Ishita siblings hein right.

 **Daya:** Wrong Ishita hmari cousin sister hy bchpan mein hi us ky parents ki car accident mein death hu gyi tub sy woh hmary sath hy. Woh padhna chahti thi jabi Abhijeet ny usy pehle boarding aur phir hostel bej dia.

 **Shreya:** Aur Purvi...

 **Daya:** Purvi hamein mili thi mein aur Abhijeet us tim School going thy. Hmary purany ghar ky pas ik garden tha hum wahan khel rahy thy tu hum ny Purvi ku wahan roty dekha bht dari hui thi. Hum usy ghar ly aye Dadi ny us ky Parents ku dhondny ki koshish ki woh nahin mly. Purvi us time bht shock mein thi usy khud ky parents ka kuch yad nahin tha Dadi ny Purvi ka treatment kraya woh normal hu gyi tub mein aur Abhijeet usy bht pyar krny lgy thy Ishita tu kabhi yahan rehti nahin thi hmari zid ki waja sy Dadi ny usy hmary sath hi rehne dia.

 **Shreya:** Daya don't know kiyun mujy aesa lgta hy ky hmary as pas hmara koi apna aesa hy ju Purvi sy jealous hy woh Purvi ku kabhi khush nahin dekh skta.

 **Daya:** Kon hu skta hy aesa Shreya sub hi Purvi ku pyar krty hein.

Ishita...

 **Daya:** Tum ishita pr ilzam lga rahi hu.

 **Shreya:** Ilzam nahin I mean Ishita aur Purvi ka behavior kesa hy apas mein. Daya it's possible na ky is ghar mein Ishita ki jaga Purvi ny ly li is karn Ishita hi tu...

Nahin Shreya It's impossible Ishita tu kitni sweet hy woh aesa nahin kr skti. Wesy bhi abi us ki education complete hu gyi hn next week woh aa rahi hy mil lena us sy. Abi yeah sub sochna chodo aur rest kru din bhar bhi kam mein lagi rehti hu.

 **Shreya:** Am fine aur aup yeah kiya Dadi itny pyar sy aup ku dodh ka glass dy kr gyi aup ny abi tk piya nahin lijye.

Auj yeah Dadi ky hath ka bna special dodh mein nahin tum piyo gi. Wesy bhi apni care tu tum krti nahin mere baby ki care hi kr lu. Mera partner jldi sy aa jao baby phir hum donon khob batein krein gy and he kiss on her belly.

 **Shreya:** Bht pyar aa raha hy aup ku baby pr.

Ab kia kron baby ki Mumma tu pyar krny nahin deti tu baby per hi pyar aye ga na and he leaned closer and try to capture her lips.

Daya no aup phir sy aup ku kuch aur kam nahin hy kia.

 **Daya:** Hey na and she pulled her closer and gives her a sensual kisses on her coller bone.

 **Shreya:** Daya leave me.

No Mr.s Daya auj nahin and he switched offf the light and their private moments begin.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Purvi kia socha phir tum ny???

Rajat dekhiye meri bat samjny ki koshish kijye yeah bcha hu skta hy na ky yeah bcha hi hmary rishty ku ik nya turn dy.

Purvi jub mein clear cut words mein yeah bol chuka hoon ky mujy kisi bchy ka bap nahin banna tu itni si bat tumhari samj mein kiyun nahin aa rahi. Already tum itna sara time waste kr chuki hu aub aur deri kiyun kr rahi hu.

Aup bat ku samjty kiyun nahin Rajat.

 **Purvi:** Samjny ki zrort tumhein hy Purvi. Kl Abhijeet bhaiya ayen gy tumhein leny next week function hy Tarika ka. Aur Purvi tumhein us sy pehle yeah sub khatm krna hu ga mujy function pr koi drama nahin chaye and that's final.

Purvi decision tumhara hy soch lu tum kia chahti hu apna pati yeah apna yeah bacha ju abi is dunia mein aya bhi nahin.

 **Purvi:** Rajat Yeah sud asan nahin aup ky liye easy hu ga. Lekin mera kia mere liye tu yeah is dunia mein aa chuka hy. Mein tu isy feel kr skti hu na is ki hansi ky sath meri hansi hy. Please aup samjty kiyun nahin.

Samjny ki zrort tumhein hy decision tu tum hi lo gi na.

 **...**

 **Abhijeet:** Are Dushuyant tum acha kia bahi tum aa gye itna sara kam hy krny ku aur sham mein function bhi hy.

Jabi tu aa gya hoon btao kia krna hy???

 **Abhijeet:** Tum aesa kru opar jao wahan room mein decoration ka kuch saman hy woh tu nechy ly aoa.

Ok mein abi lata hoon.

 **Dushuyant:** Room mein decoration ka saman mein ny Jiju sy yeah tu pocha hi nahin konsy room mein. Chlo khud hi dekhta hoon. Dushuyant check the rooms when he saw the glimpse of girl in one room.

 **Dushuyant (Self talking):** Ishita...Kia Dushuyant tu bhi na Ishita yahan kiyun hony lagi bhala. Is ghar mein ladies tu 3 hi hn aur woh teeno nechy tyar hu rahi hein. He again noticed her glimpse. Mein na kuch zyada hi usy miss kr raha hoon jabi aesa feel hu raha hy.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Bolo Purvi kiyun bulaya mujy yahan.

Rajat dekho bus akhri bar meri bat sun lo kia tumhein feel nahin hota is bchy ky liya kuch yeah khon hy tumhara.

 **Rajat:** It's mean Purvi tum woh nahin kro gi ju mein chahta hoon right.

 **Purvi:** Kesy kron muj sy nahin hota Rajat please aup ik bar aup isy feel tu kru.

Nahin krna mujy feel kuch bhi. Fine tu thek hy tum khud isy khatam nahin kro gi. Purvi mein ny tumhein time dia but tum ny usy avail nahin kia.

 **Purvi (Horrified):** Aub kia krny waly hein aup Rajat.

Aub mein na isey mery khud ky triky sy end kron ga understand.

 **Purvi:** Aup krny kia waly hu???

Bus tum dekhti jao but yeah final hy ky mujy auj ky bad is topic pr bhes nahin chaye. Aur auj ky bad yeah topic hmare bech rahy ga bhi nahin.

Rajat but please btao tu aup krny kia waly hu. Rajat yeah aup ka apna khoon hy phir aup...

 **Rajat:** Purvi bus tum ny ju bolna tha bol lia now end.

 **...**

 **Dushuyant (Pov):** Am 100% sure wahan woh ldki Ishita hi thi. Kia kron ik bar ja kr dekhta hoon wesy bhi abi function start hu gya hy sub ladies tu yahan busy hein. Us time bhi Shreya Tarika Di aur Purvi bhabhi tu tyar hu rahi thi phir opar room mein kon tha. Ik bar check krta hoon.

 **Shreya:** Ishita jao yeah boxes bahr Abhijeet bhaiya ku dy aoa.

Haan bhabhi bus 5 minute mujy thodi emergency hy mein opar room sy hu kr ati hoon phir jati hoon.

 **Ishita:** Oh God yeah blouse...Yeah Purvi bhi na isey hamesha khud ki chalani hoti hy meri tu koi sunta bhi nahin is ghar mein. Bola tha Purvi ku muju yeah Saree nahin phenni but nahin usy tu khud ki manwani hy. Aub kesy yeah doorie set kron.

At that time she feels someone's presence in the room and she turned.

Both Ishita and Dushuyant are shocked to see each other.

 **Ishita** **(Scream):** Tum...Dushuyant tum tum kia kr rahy hu yahan pr???

Dushuyant put his hand on her mouth. Ishita dhere bolo kia kr rahi hu. Aur tum same question to you tum yahan kia kr rahi hu. I mean tum guest hu kia yahan pr wao what a pleasent surprise.

 **Ishita:** Guest na tum hu gy mein guest kiyun hony lagi.

 **Dushuyant:** Abhijeet bhaiya ku janti hu tum???

Of course.

 **Dushuyant:** Oh wao means phir tu hmari shadi aur bhi easily arrange hu jaye gi and he happily pulled her towards him. While Ishita hold her back and try to tie her knot.

 **Ishita:** Dushuyant leave me aur tum yahan kia kr rahy hu dekho abi tum yahan sy jao. Agar kisi ny hum donon ku aesy dekh liya tu...

Are my Love itni jldi bhi kia hy itny time bad tu mily hein hum tum abi sy jany ki bat kr rahi hu not fair.

Dushuyant try to understand tum is time mere room mein hu agar bhaiya...

 **Dushuyant:** Tumhara room really kia Ishita agar tu Shreya yeah Tarika di aesa bolein tu samj bhi ata hy afterall un ka ghar hy yeah tum tu...

Tum kesy janty hu in donon ku???

 **Dushuyant:** Is time important yeah nahin. Important yeah hy ky hum donon sath hein aur and Dushuyant hold her and and kiss him.

Ishita moved a back. Dushuyant please jao yahan sy.

Donon sath jaty hein na chalo tum bhi.

 **Ishita:** Nahin tum jao am just coming...

Are lekin...Oh I see Ishita tum sy jub saree sambali nahin jati tu phenti kiyun hu. Yad hy Party mein bhi tumhary sath yehi problem thi kuch aur phen lu.

 **Ishita:** Nahin Dushuyant it's alright bus woh...

Woh kia bolo...Pause...Bolo Ishita kia hua???

 **Ishita:** Woh kuch nahin...

Let me tell you...I can understand knot ka problem hu ga na mein tumhari help kr deta hoon turn hu.

 **Ishita:** Nahin Dushuyant please jao yahan sy koi aa jaye ga.

Koi nahin aa raha Ishita tum turn hu I swear just tumhari help kron ga wesy bhi sub tu busy hein kon aye ga.

 **Ishita:** But...

Dushuyant faced her back and hold her doorie and also tied her knot in proper way.

 **Dushuyant:** Lo hu gya bus itna sa kam...Ishita forwarded her hand towards him.

 **Dushuyant:** Oh I see pin lgana bhi baki hy wait and he try to hold her pallu and set her when suddenly door is opened and some one entered in room.

Abruptly Dushuyant and Ishita far a part but it's to late because Abhijeet is evident of the whole scene that how Ishyant are so closer and Dushuyant set her Saree.

Before both are spoke Abhijeet comes towards Dushuyant and slapped him.

Ishita is so scared.

 **Dushuyant:** Bhaiya woh...

Nam bhi mt lo apni is gandi zuban sy mera yahan kr kia rahy thy tum haan bolo and Abhijeet hold his collar. Acha faida uthaya hy tum ny guests ka lekin aub tu sub guests ja chuky hein. Aub mein tumhein btata hoon.

 **Dushuyant:** Bhaiya litsen to me.

Just shut up tum ny ju kia us ka faisla yahan nahin sub ky samny hu ga. He dragged Dushuyant with him and pushed him in hall where everyone gathered.

 **To be continued.**

 **Now what will be happen???**

 **Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much Friends for your reviews and also for reading the story.**

 **Now the next chappy is:**

Abhijeet dragged Dushuyant with him in the hall where everyone is garhered except Dareya and Rajvi.

While Ishita is just following them and now standing with fearlful expression.

Rajat also down to the stairs.

 **Rajat:** Dushuyant kia hua???

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah pocho kia nahin hua pocho apny is bahi sy ky yeah opar Ishita ky room mein kia kr raha tha???

 **Rajat:** Ishita ky room mein seriously. Dushuyant yeah jiju kia bol rahy hein tum Ishita ky room mein thy.

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet kia kr rahy hu accidentally yeah wahan chala gya hu ga. Ishita yahan rehti hi kahan hy ju Dushuyant ku is ka room pata hu ga.

 **Abhijeet:** Waah accidentally yeah bhi achi kahi tum ny. Dekho Tarika yeah ju tumhein baht shok hy na apny privar ki side leny ka woh is time bnd kru. Man lia ky yeah accidentally room mein gya hy tu phir Ishita ky aesy krib kiyun tha jesy...Mein ny khud dekha in donon ku agar mein sahi wakt pr na jata tu shayad yeah Ishita ky sath aur bhi kuch...

 **Tarika:** Hu gya tumhara haan bol lia tum ny.

 **Daya:** Abhijeet yeah kia hy??? Tarika tum aesy jhagda kiyun kr rahi hu aur aup sub aesy chup kiyun hein??? Tarika shant hu jao.

 **Shreya:** Haan Tarika betho tumhary liye stress thek nahin.

 **Tarika:** Nahin Shreya mein thek hoon. Abhijeet according to you Dushuyant aur Ishita agar itny pas mein thy tu phir Ishita chilayi kiyun nahin??? Abi bhi chup kiyun khadi hy woh koi bachi nahin jis ky sath koi bhi kuch bhi kr ly ga aur wo boly gi nahin.

 **Vikas:** Tarika beta chup hu jao shanti sy bat kro.

 **Tarika:** Baht chup reh lia mein ny auj nahin. Mere ghar mein yeah sub Dushuyant ky sath nahin hu skta.

 **Abhijeet:** Kia sub hu raha hy is ky sath???

 **Tarika:** Tum Dushuyant pr ilzam laga rahy hu Ishita ki chupi bata rahi hy ky Dushuyant ny kuch ghalt nahin kia. Aur Ishita tum aesy chup kiyun khadi hu btati kiyun nahin ky sachayi kia hy???

 **Abhijeet:** Agar yeah chup hy tu bolo Dushuyant ku woh hi kuch bol ly. Dushuyant btao apni bhen ku kia kr rahy thy tum us kamre mein.

 **Dushuyant:** Di mein kuch ghalt nahin kr raha tha mein tu sirf Ishi ki help kr raha tha.

 **Tarika:** Ishi...Means tum Ishita ku pehle sy janty hu jawab du Dushuyant.

Dushuyant looking towards Ishita.

 **Rajat:** Ishita ki permission sy tumhein jawab dena hy Dush. Tu kuch ghalt nahin kr skta janta hoon mein.

 **Dushuyant:** Mein aur Ishita ik hi college mein hein pichly 3 sal sy ik dosry ku janty hein.

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah acha hy tum donon 3 sal sy sath mein hu lekin families ka pata nahin yehi kehna chahty hu tum.

 **Dushuyant:** Ishita baht reserved rehti thi apni Family ka kuch btaya hi nahin is ny kabhi. Lekin bhaiya I swear mein Ishita sy sirf pyar krta hoon.

All are shocked with this sudden clarification.

 **Abhijeet:** Waah pyar ka ik aur namona sun rahi hu Tarika pehle hi Shreya kia kum thi ju aub yeah Dushuyant bhi...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet tumhein kia hu gya hy tum jub sy Dushuyant ku hi ghalt kiyun bol rahy hu Ishita sy sub kiyun nahin jan lety hu. Bat tu sahi hy na Ishita ky sath agar Dushuyant kuch bhi aesa kr raha tha tu woh chilayi kiyun nahin. Jawab du Ishita aesy chup reh kr kuch hasil nahin hu ga. Kia Dushuyant ju bol raha hy woh such hy.

 **Ishita:** Haan bhaiya mein aur yeah ik hi college mein hein aur mein Dushuyant ku sirf pasand krti hoon. I swear bhaiya hum ny kabhi kuch ghalt nahin kia trust me.

 **Daya:** I know Ishita tum kuch ghalt kr hi nahin skti hu. Aur tum Abhijeet sun liya tum ny Ishita ny ju bola.

 **Tarika:** Aub tu tum satisfied hu na Dushuyant ny kuch ghalt kia hi nahin.

 **Abhijeet:** Mein nahin manta yeah.

 **Tarika:** Tumhary manny sy kuch hony wala nahin Abhijeet.Aur jahan tk bat hy in ki yeah donon samjdar hein apni zindagi ky bary mein decision khud ly skty hein. Tumhari permission nahin chaye inhein samjy tum.

 **Abhijeet:** Waah Tarika tu aub tum muj sy uljho gi muj sy bhes lgao gi haan.

 **Purvi:** Abhijeet bhaiya kia kr rahy hein aup. Bhabhi pr aesy chila kiyun rahy hein??? Aur yahan hu kia raha hy???

Purvi is standing on stairs holding Adi's football. Adi also behind him.

Purvi is comes to step down when her feet slipped on the stairs and she rolls down on the stairs. She screams and hold her belly while all other ran towards him.

Rajat is saw the whole scenario and moved his step back.

 **Abhijeet:** Koi ambulance ku call kru. Purvi apni ankhein khuli rakho. Tumhein kuch nahin hu ga.

 **Shreya:** Purvi bat kro kia hua Purvi...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet ambulance any mein time lagy ga gadi py chlty hein jldi.

 **...**

Everyone is so worried for Purvi and waiting outside the OT.

 **Daya:** Doctor kesi hy Purvi???

 **Mohini:** Haan doctor hmari bahu wo thek hy na boliya na usy kuch hua tu nahin na.

 **Doctor:** Yes she is fine but sory hum un ky baby ku nahin bcha saky.

 **Shreya:** Aesy kesy... Purvi usy hosh kub tuk aye ga hum usy mil skty hein na.

 **Doctor:** Abi nahin abi unhein sbo tk under observation rakha jaye ga. Aup us ky bad un sy mil lijya ga.

 **Daya:** Abhijeet I think tum jao Tarika ku zrort hu gi tumhari aur please yar ik binti hy usy aub jhagda na krna. Aesa na hu tum bhi apni patni aur bcha kho du samj mein aya.

 **Abhijeet:** Don't worry.

 **...**

 **Daya:** Shreya...

Shreya turned and hugged him. Daya thank you so much aup aa gaye mujy baht dar lg raha hy Daya.

 **Days:** Relaxed kia hua Shreya??? Meri aur dekho sub thek hy.

Kuch thek nahin Purvi ka bcha chala gya kahin hmara bhi tu... Daya mujy baht dar lg raha hy.

Shreya mein hoon na kuch nahin hu ga hmary bchy ku aur auj ju bhi hua it's just an accident.

 **Shreya:** Nahin Daya it's not just accident woh accident nahin tha.

Kia bol rahi hu tum aesy kesy hu skta hy. Tum na kuch zyada hi soch rahi hu yeah lu khana khao.

 **Shreya:** Bhok nahin hy.

Aesy kesy bok nahin hein mein apny hathon sy khilaon ga baby ku usy bhok lagi hu gi na.

 **Shreya:** Aur baby ki Mumma ku...

Usy tu sub sy pehly khilaon ga na ab lu mu kholo.

Daya nahin please...

Shreya khany sy kesi narazgi please kha lu.

 **Shreya:** Mujy yeah ghar ka nahin khana please hum kahin bahr chlein dinner ky liye.

 **Daya:** Are bus itni si bat mere baby ku bahr ka khana hy. No problem Papa abi bahr ly jayen gy baby aur Mumma ku.

 **...**

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi kuch bolo dekho aesy chup na rahu kuch tu kahu hum sy.

 **Shreya:** Sbo sy aesy hi chup hy kuch keh nahin rahi. Na kuch khati hy na bolti hy.

 **Mohini:** Purvi beta yeah mein kia sun rahi hoon beta kuch tu khao na dekho tumhari Maa apny hathon sy bana kr layi hy please kuch kha lu beta.

 **Purvi:** Maa kis ky liye khaon aub...nahin khana mujy kuch. Aup aesy zbrdsti na kru mujy kuch time akela chod du sub.

Rajat also entered in room when Nurse gives her a medicine list.

 **Nurse:** Sir yeah medicine la dijye patient ky liye.

 **Rajat:** Abi lata hoon.

 **Purvi:** Tum kia leny aye hu yahan??? Btao kia kr rahy hu yahan??? Tamasha dekhny aye hu ky mein zinda hoon yeah mr gyi hu. Tu dekho zinda hoon mein.

 **Daya:** Purvi kia hu gya hy tum aesy bat kiyun kr rahi hu.

Rajat lowering his head.

 **Mohini:** Purvi beta tum yeah...

Maa inhein bolo yahan sy chaly jayen. Papa yeah aup ki bat sunty hein tu please inhein yahan sy jany ky liye bolo. Sirf in ki waja sy auj yeah sub hua mera bcha woh is dunia mein aney sy pehly hi chala gya sirf in ki waja sy. She started to crying bitterly while Shreya try to hold her and soothing him to gives her a side hug.

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi tum yeah sub kiya bol rahi hu Rajat ki is mein kia ghalti hy.

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya woh aup inhi sy pochein inhein bchy nahin chayn thy janti hoon mein. Lekin mein mery bchy ku khud apne hathon sy nahin khatam kr skti thi kitna samjaya inhein lekin nahin inhein is bchy ku khatam krna tha ju inhon ny kr diya.

 **Daya:** Purvi it's just an accident.

 **Purvi:** Nahin tha yeah accident Rajat bolo na chup kiyun hu. Btaty kiyun nahin hu ky yeah sub tum ny kiya.

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhein koi misunderstanding hui hy Purvi. Tum abi apne hosh mein nahin hu.

 **Purvi:** Abi hi tu hosh mein ayi hoon bhaiya koi misunderstanding nahin hui. Yeah function waly din sbo mere pas aye aur boly ky mein ny in ki bat man kr yeah bcha khatm nahin kia tu aub yeah apny tariky sy khatam krein gy. Aur inhon ny aesa hi kia wahan sedhiyon pr mera per is liye phisla kiyun ky wahan kisi ny jan boj kr oil graya tha aur yeah kam Rajat hi kr skty hein koi aur nahin.

 **Days:** Aesy kesy hu skta hy.

 **Purvi:** Aesa hi hy pochein Shreya sy is ny stairs pr oil dekha ya nahin.

 **Shreya:** Haan oil tu tha stairs pr aur sirf kuch stairs pr tha.

 **Daya:** But is sy yeah kesy proof hota hy Purvi ky yeah sub Rajat ny kiya.

Bhaiya abi bhi aup ku meri bat pr yakin nahin tu mein btati hoon aup ku. Jahan tk mujy yad hy jub mein Adi ky sath khel rahi thi tu shor hua tu Rajat hi mujy boly Purvi jaldi sy aoa yeah front stairs use kr ky lounge mein aa jana. Front stairs hi kiyun???

 **Purvi:** Sirf is liye ky Rajat ny sub arrange ker ky rakha tha mery is bchy ku...Bhaiya please mujy in sy koi rishta nahin rakhna inhein boliye chaly jayen yahan sy please bhaiya.

Mohini looks towards the Rajat and he is standing with downed head. Mohini moves towards him and slapped him. All are stunned while Mohini catch his collar and said:

Auj tk mein ny tumhein kuch nahin bola Rajat kiyun ky mujy hamesha sy lagta tha ky kahin na kahin meri ghalti ki waja sy tumhari Maa is dunia sy chali gayi hy. Lekin auj ju tum ny kiya are aik Maa sy us ka bcha hi cheen lia abi sochti hoon yeah thapad ju tumhein auj mara boht pehle mar deti tu tum auj yeah sub nahin krty. Tum sari zindagi jis dard sy guzry hu auj wohi tum ny Purvi ku dy diya agar ik bcha sari zindagi apni Maa ky liye ro skta hy tadap skta hy tu socho auj is Maa pr kia guzri hu gi jis ka bacha tum ny cheen lia kiyun Rajat kiyun kia tum ny aesa???

 **Shreya:** Rajat bhaiya bolty kiyun nahin apni safayi mein kuch bolein gi nahin.

 **Rajat:** Nahin...and he left.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Do read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story.**

 **Now the next Chapter is:**

What??? Bhaiya ny jawab mein kuch nahin bola means no comment.

 **Shreya:** Nahin.

 **Dushuyant:** Bhaiya yeah nahin kr skty yeah koi aur hi hy Shreya jis ny yeah sub kia hy wrna Maa ky aesa bolny pr bhaiya chup rehne waly nahin thy. Are auj tk aesa nahin hua ky woh bdle mein kuch boly na hu jub unhein Maa ny kuch bola hu bat kuch aur hi hy. Mein nahin man skta ky Bhaiya ny aesa sub kia hy.

 **Mohini:** Shreya mujy bhi aesa hi lgta hy Dushuyant thek keh raha hy Rajat ny kuch nahin kia.

 **Vikas:** Aup tu bus kr dijye Mohini ji aup ku Rajat hamesha hi thek lgta hy. Aup bhale Rajat sy kuch kehti nahin lekin aup Rajat ku Dushuyant sy zyada manti hein kia hum nahin janty.

 **Mohini:** Nahin mein ny dekha Rajat ki ankhon mein dard tha jub mein ny bhi usy thapad mara tu us ki ankhein bata rahi thi ky woh aesa nahin kr skta.

 **Daya:** Rajat aup sy itni nfrat kiyun krta hy. Dushuyant bhi tu us ka apna bahi nahin means step hy tu woh sirf aup sy hi itni nfrat kiyun krta hy.

 **Mohini:** Rajat mujy apni Maa ka khoni samjta hy meri aur Rajat ky Papa ki shadi mjbori ma hui inhon ny sirf mujy sahara dia tha. Aik din hum donon mein jhagda hua Kalapna ji (Rajat's mom) woh mujy ghar sy nikalna chahti thi mere pas koi thikana nahin tha meim jana nahin chahti thi. Isi sub mein hmary beech bat badh gyi mein ny khud ku chudany ki koshish ki lekin woh phisal kr gir gayi aur unhein sr ky pechy baht gehri choot ayi un ka baht khoon nikl gya tha woh zinda nahin rahin. Rajat ny yeah sub apni ankhon sy dekha tha isi liye us ky dil mein mujy ly kr itni nafrat hy.

Lekin Daya beta mera yakin kru Rajat ny yeah sub nahin kia mein manti hoon sub ku lgta hy woh ghusy wala hy kuch bhi kr sakta hy. Lekin...

 **Dushuyant:** Lekin bhaiya ghusy mein sirf khud ku taklif dete hein kisi dosre ku kuch nahin kehty mein janta hoon. Purvi bhabhi ku tu woh pyar bhi kerny lagy thy jiju please mein janta hoon mere bhaiya aesa kuch nahin kr skty.

 **Daya:** Sawal yeah hy phir Purvi ka dushman kon hy???

 **Shreya:** Yehi tu samj nahin aa raha.

 **Daya:** May be Rajat janta hu us din hum sub hall ma thy hu skta hy Rajat ku pata hu ky sedhiyon pr oil kis ny giraya tha.

 **Dushuyant:** Mein pochon ga bhaiya sy woh muj sy jhot nahin bolein gy phir btata hoon aup ku.

 **...**

Rajat ab yahan kia leny aye hu abi man nahin bhara tumhara.

Mujy Purvi ku dekhna hy bus dour sy dekhon ga I promise kuch nahin bolon ga mein janta hoon woh so rahi hu gi.

 **Daya:** Abhijeet jany du isey Purvi is ki wife hy aur mujy nahin lgta ky Rajat aesa kuch bhi kr skta hy.

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhein Purvi ka dukh nahin nazr ata ju yeah bol rahy hu. Agar yeah man bhi lu ky is ny kuch nahin kia phir bhi yeah bcha tu nahin chahta tha na.

 **Daya:** For God sake Abhijeet yeah in donon ka personal matter hy hum kuch nahin bol skty. Mein manta hoon tum Purvi sy pyar krty hu but Rajat bhi ghalt nahin aesa mujy lgta hy **.** 5 minute jany du isey.

 **Abhijeet:** Thek hy.

 **...**

When Rajat entered in room Purvi is trying to setting her pillow but it's difficult for him. Rajat helped her setting the pillow.

 **Purvi:** Kiya leny aya hein aup yahan abi bhi kuch kehna baki hy Rajat hmary bachy ku tu mar dia aup ny...

 **Rajat:** Hmara bhi kehti hu aur tumhein yeah bhi lgta hy ky usy mein ny khatam kia hy. Purvi tumhein sachi mein aesa lgta hy ky mein aesa kuch ker skta hoon.

Agar aup ny kuch nahin kia tu sub ky samny kuch boly kiyun nahin chupi ka matlab tu yehi hua na.

 **Rajat:** Hr chupi ky pechy waja yeah nahin hoti ky aesa hi kia hu ga. Aur mein kiyun doon kisi ku jawab tum pocho mein jawab doon ga baki sub ku nahin.

Tu bolo kiyun kia aesa jawab du???

Purviiiiiiiii his voice heart broken.

Tum tumhein such mein lagta hy ky mein itna gira hua hoon. Haan nahin chaye tha mujy bacha mujy papa nahin banna tha lekin tum hi socho agar mujy aesa kuch kerna hota tu boht pehle hi kr deta itna wait kiyun krta. Jub ky 4th month ky bad aesa krny sy tumhari jan ku bhi khatra hu skta tha. Tumhein tu aub mein khona bhi nahin chahta Purvi itna tu yakin kro.

 **Purvi:** Jub bhi yakin krny lagti hoon aup hamesha hi aesa kuch ker dety hein ky mera sara bhrosa yakin pyar khatam hu jata hy. Rajat aik hi insan ku dosra moka nahin dia ja skta chaly jayen aup yahan sy.

 **Rajat:** Mujy laga tha us din tum ny ju bola ghusy mein bola lekin mein ghalt tha tum mujy hi waja manti hu tumhary sath ju hua.

Tu sachayi bhi tu yehi hy na aup mere pas aye thy jub mein Adi ky sath khel rahi thi. Aup yehi kehny tu aye thy ky now aup ka turn hy aup hi aub is bchy ku khatam kro gy hy na.

 **Rajat:** Mein tum sy kuch aur bat kehne aya tha tumhein kuch baht acha btany aya tha but ab kia faida aub tu wakt guzr gya.

 **Purvi:** Jhot aesa bhi kia acha btana tha aup ku ju mujy nahin pata tha boliye.

Kuch nahin chodo jub tumhein vishwas hi nahin tu jan kr kia faida

 **Purvi:** Vishwas tu nahin raha but aup youn samj lu ky ik chance hy aup ky liye btao mujy kia kehne waly thy aup us din.

 **Rajat:** Agar bat chance ki hy tu thek hy suno mein tu tumhein yeah btany aa raha tha ky kia tum janti hu ky Shreya pregnant hy???

 **Purvi:** What Shreya really??? Aup jhot tu nahin bol rahy na aup ku kesy pata laga.

 **Rajat:** Yeah nahin btaon ga us time zror btata but abi nahin. That means tum bhi nahin janti.

 **Purvi:** But it's impossible Shreya ku tu doctors ny...

 **Rajat:** Wohi tu mein bhi janna chahta tha ky sachayi kia hy Daya ka achank Shreya ku ly jana aub pregnancy aur kisi ku pata bhi nahin kiyun???

 **Purvi:** Yeah bat chipi tu rahy gi nahin Rajat aup yeah samjo yehi ik chance hy mera aup pr yakin krny ky liye...

 **Rajat:** Mujy aesy chances na du Purvi yakin krna hy tu dil sy karu wrna mujy tumhari hr bat mnzor hy tum chahti hu tumhary samny na aoa nahin aoan ga. Auj bus tumhein dekhny aya tha mujy laga tha tum so rahi hu gi socha tha tumhein dour sy dekhon ga aur...

 **Purvi:** Aur...

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahin bus ik request hy yakin dil sy krna tumhara dil na mane tu tumhara ju fasla hu ga mujy mnzor hu ga chalta hoon.

 **Purvi:** Jany sy pehly tum mujy soty dekh kr ju kerna chahty thy ker sakty hu.

Silence is prevailing in some minutes.

 **Rajat:** Purvi mein ghalt nahin hoon auj tuk mein ny kisi ku apny liye koi explanation nahin di tumhein dy raha hoon. Mein ny auj tuk kabhi cockroach tu mara nahin aur...

 **Purvi:** Aur...

He hugged her and said hmary bachy ku kabhi khatam nahin kr skta. Purvi meri kali qismat hamesha mere rasty mein aa jati hy believe me.

 **Rajat:** Thank you Purvi bus man halka hu gya tumhein galy sy laga kr bus yehi kehna tha mujy. Abi nahin aoa ga tumhein taklif deny mujy dekh kr tumhary zakham hary hu jaty hein janta hoon. Hu saky tu khayal rakhna apna.

Purvi looked his back and he left. Now Purvi noticed her shoulder which is wet due to tears.

 **Daya:** Purvi pyar sy kahin badh kr hy yeah woh tumhein pojny laga hy. Aesy insan ku jany na dena apni zindagi sy.

Bhaiya aup...

 **Daya:** Woh tum sy baht pyar krta hy aesy hi tumhary galy lag kr nahin ro dia woh.

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya Shreya kia such mein pregnant hy.

Pu Purvi tumhein yeah kis ny bola jawab du. Tum kesy janti hu Shreya ky bary mein.

 **Purvi:** Shreya pregnant hy??? Aup yeah janty hu yeah nahin.

 **Daya:** Haan janta hoon.

 **Purvi:** Yeah bat aur kon janta hy???

Tum btao tumhein kis ny btayi???

 **Purvi:** Rajat us din muj sy yehi kehny aya thy ky kia mein janti hoon yeah nahin. Unhon ny mujy auj bola ky woh btany aye thy ky Shreya pregnant hy.

 **Shreya:** Btany aye thy yeah confirm krny aye thy it's possible ky woh sirf confirm krna chahty hoon.

 **Daya:** Shreya kia boly ja rahi hu Rajat per bhi tu shak nahin kr rahi hu.

 **Shreya:** Daya hum aub tk pata nahin laga paye ky woh kon hy ju Purvi ku nuksan ponchana chahta hy aur is ky liye mera use kr raha hy. Rajat bhi tu hu skta hy.

 **Daya:** Woh bada bahi hy tumhara na bholo ky tumhari khushiyon ky liye woh Purvi ku divorce dy raha tha.

 **Shreya:** Mein kia kron mujy kuch samj nahin aa raha.

Shreya agar tum ny yeah stress khatam na kia tu mujy dar hy ky kahin hum tumhari waja sy hi phir sy is khushi sy...

 **Purvi:** Koi mujy bhi tu btaye Shreya ki pregnancy secret kiyun hy.

Daya explained her everything.

 **Purvi:** Shreya Yeah sub Rajat kabhi nahin kr skty aur bhaiya thek keh rahy hein itna stress na lu please.

 **...**

 **Tarika:** Shreya yahan kiyun bethi hu Purvi ku breakfast nahin diya.

Diya hy woh abi rest kr rahi hy room mein.

 **Tarika:** Tumhari tbiat tu thek hy kafi beemar lag rahi hu.

 **Dadi:** Purvi ky hi agey pechy lagi rehti hy isi liye tu aesi hu gyi hy wesy bhi doctor aa rahi hy na tumhein dekhny isey bhi dikha dein gy.

 **Shreya:** Nahin mujy doctor ki zrort nahin am fine.

 **Tarika:** Aesy kesy thek hu lu doctor as gyi pehle tum hi check kra lo na.

 **Shreya:** Nahin mujy doctor ki zrort nahin.

 **Dadi:** Pr kiyun???

Kiyun ky Shreya ki beemari already diagnose hu chuki hy Daya said.

 **Abhijeet:** Kia hua Shreya ku???

 **Daya:** Yeah lu reports tum khud hi dekh lu.

 **Abhijeet:** Are Daya in reports mein tu likha hy ky Shreya...Daya tu Papa banny wala hy. Tarika dekho Dadi suna aup ny.

 **Dadi:** Yeah mein koi sapna tu nahin dekh rahi na Daya itni badi khushi.

 **Tarika:** I can't believe Shreya congratulations.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya in reports ky hisab sy tu...

 **Daya:** Shreya 2nd month pregnant hy I know mein pehle se janta tha.

 **Abhijeet:** Tu pehle kiyun nahin btaya???

 **Daya:** Tum tu janty hu ky mera aur Shreya ka rishta...

Daya yeah na keh dena ky abi tum is baby ky liye ready nahin thy. For God Sake agar aesa bola tu jis trah auj mein pachta raha hoon tum bhi pachtao gy.

 **Abhijeet:** Tum kehna kia chahty hu ju bat hy saf saf bolo Rajat.

Saf bat tu yehi hy ky muj pr us chez ka ilzam hy ju mein ny kia hi nahin Purvi ky sath ju bhi hua woh sub mein ny nahin kia lekin koi hy jis ny meri situation ka faida uthaya hy. Mein nahin chahta ky auj Daya kuch ulta sedha boly ky woh bachy ky liye abi ready nahin tha jabi pregnancy chipayi. Aesa na hu kl ku koi Daya ky in words ku bhi Daya ky khilaf use kry that's it.

* * *

 **Tarika:** Rajat tum kub aye acha hua aa gye lu tum bhi mu meetha kro. Abhijeet tum bhi jao na Purvi ku bhi bula kr lao mein sub ky liye mithayi layi hoon. After all Shreya pregnant hy am so happy.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Friends How are you???**

 **Thank you so much Friends for reading and reviewing the story.**

 **Govind agarwal Love is Sweet is just Dareya One Shot. It is mentioned on it that it is One Shot not a long story and thank you so much for liking and reviewing the story.**

 **Now the next Chapter of Bapanah is:**

 **Rajat** **:** Mein jata hoon abi.

 **Daya:** Agar Purvi ky liye ja rahy hu tu don't worry woh yahan lounge mein hi aye gi tum chalo mujy tum sy kuch bat krni hy.

 **Rajat:** Ji boliye kia hua.

 **Daya:** Tum ny abi lounge mein bola kisi ny tumhari kahi hui bat ka faida uthaya mean kia hy is bat ka mein samja nahin.

 **Rajat:** Us din mein ny Purvi ku yeah bola tha ky abi mein khud hi is bchy ku khatam kron ga lekin mera yakin kijye mein ny aesa kuch nahin kia.

 **Shreya:** Tu aup ky khayal mein aesa kon kr skta hy???

 **Rajat:** Mujy aesa lgta hy ky us din party mein ju log aye thy un mein sy kisi ny meri aur Purvi ki batein sun li thi woh janty thy ky mein yeah bcha nahin chahta bus meri isi bat ka faida uthaya hy kisi ny. Shreya tumhare pas guest list tu hu gi na us din ju guest aye un ki.

 **Abhijeet:** Hum kesy man lein ky tum such hi keh rahy hu aur us time jub yeah sub hua tub guests tu ja chuky thy aur tum pr yakin hum kesy ker lein.

 **Rajat:** Mujy meri safayi mein kuch nahin kehna mere pas kuch hy bhi nahin meri safayi mein kehne ky liye. Aup ku agar muj pr yakin nahin tu koi bat nahin.

 **Purvi:** Tum us din mere pas sirf Shreya ki pregnancy ka hi confirm krny aye thy na mere bchy ku tu tum kabhi rakhna hi nahin chahty thy tu kesy koi yakin ker ly tumhari bat ka. Tumhein achanak tu us bchy sy mohabat hu nahin skti na.

 **Rajat:** Yeah sach nahin hy...Mujy achank hi realise hua ky woh bcha mera hy mera apna khon hy mein usy aesy khatam nahin kr skta hoon.

 **Daya:** Tu Rajat bata kiyun nahin dete ky achank sy aesa kia hua tha ky tumhara irada badl gya aur tum ny soch lia ky tumhein abi us bchy ku khatam nahin krna.

 **Rajat:** Mein us din room mein aya tha bus yehi sub soch raha tha ky Purvi muj sy agar pyar krti hy tu meri bat kiyun nahin man leti. Yehi sub sochty hoye jub mein bahr aya tu...

 **Daya:** Tu...

 **Rajat:** Mein ny aup ki aur Shreya ki batein sun li. I am sorry I know it's to bad but us din aup ki aur Shreya ki sari batein mein ny sun li thi.

 **Flashback**

Rajat hear the sound of laughter and moves to the direction where Dareya are talking.

 **Daya:** Shreya aur kitna time hy baby kub aye ga aub muj sy aur wait nahin hota.

Daya kia hy aup ka abi tu kitna time hy aup na baht bchon ky jesy behave krty hein.

Daya kissed on her belly tum soch bhi nahin skti Shreya mein kub sy wait kr raha hoon is din ka ky jub mera baby mere pas hu ga hmary pyar ki nishani. Mujy soch kr hi khushi milti hy ky we both having a child means hum donon ka bcha.

 **Shreya:** Itni khushi...

 **Daya:** Tum nahin samjo gi tum orton ku lgta hy ky jub bcha tum logo ki kokh mein hota hy tu isey feel ker ky sirf tum logon ku hi khushi milti hy. Hum sy pocho yeah ehsas kitni khushi deta hy ky hmari partner hmari lover wife hmary pyar ki nishani ku kis trah pal rahi hy us ki hifazat krti hy.

Daya carried her in his arms.

 **Shreya:** Daya chodo mujy utaro koi dekh ly ga.

 **Daya:** Dekhny du tum wife hu meri aub yahan betho aur yeah fruits jldi sy finish ker lu mery baby ku bhok lagi hy suno complain ker raha hy muj sy woh ky Mumma sbo sy busy hein.

 **Shreya:** Aaah mera baby mujy is baby ka tu pata nahin but abi aup zyada cute baby lg rahy hu and she pecked his forehead.

 **Rajat (Pov):** Sahi hi tu bola Daya ny husband wife ky rishty mein yeah sub hi tu hota hy ju different hy unique hy ju un ky prem ku aur zyada krta hy. Un ky rishty mein problems hoon bhi tu yeah bcha un problems ku khatam ker deta hy afterall yeah bcha un donon ka hota hy agar patni usy kokh mein rakhti hy tu Pati bhi tu patni ka khayal rakhta hy. It's mean Purvi is right mein ny tu kabhi socha bhi nahin us khushi ku feel krny ki koshish hi nahin ki. Woh mera bacha hy mera apna bcha auj se pehle mein hamesha akela tha lekin aub woh hy na mera partner Papa ka prince...Papa...mein Papa banny wala hoon. Haan mein aub papa banny wala hoon. Rajat's eyes filled with tears but these are the tears of Happiness he is super happy.

 **Flashback end**

At that time his eyes also filled with tears...

 **Rajat:** Purvi believe me mein tu tumhary pas aa raha tha tumhein yeah btany ky you are right yeah khushi sub sy ilag hy but...Mera yakin kru Purvi I again repeated mujy is chez sy koi fark nahin pdta ky koi mere bary mein kia soch raha hy...But mujy is chez sy fark pdta hy ky tum mere liye kia soch rahi hu kia feel ker rahi hu tum poch lu Daya aur Shreya sy kia us din inhon ny yeah batein nahin ki thi...

 **Daya:** Rajat ju keh raha hy woh sub thek hy Purvi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi believe me mein ny nahin kia yeah sub...phir bhi mein tum sy maafi mangta hoon maaf ker du mujy and he joins his hand in front of him.

 **Purvi:** Ab kia faida Rajat ab kia hu skta hy agar tum ny nahin bhi kia tu mera bcha tu nahin raha na woh tu mujy chod kr chala gaya na.

Dareya and Abhijeet left the place to gives them a privacy.

 **Rajat:** Purvi mein tu maafi bhi nahin mang sakta tum sy kiyun ky ju mein ny kia us ki maafi nahin hoti phir bhi hu sky tu mujy maaf kr du please.

 **Purvi:** Kesi maafi Rajat saza tu mujy mili hy tumhara kia gya kuch bhi tu nahin tum tu khush hu na...

 **Rajat:** Saza hum donon ku mili hy ik bhi lmha sakon nahin raha meri zindagi mein aik bhi rat sakon sy so nahin saka mein... jub bhi sochta hoon tu ghusa ata hy mujy khud pr mein hi hoon hmary bchy ka mujrim...mein kia kron jub bhi kuch thek krny ki koshish krta hoon ghalt hi hu jata hy hamesha...he knelt down in front of him and again joins his hand...Purvi maaf ker du mujy please...

 **Purvi:** Mujy btao Rajat mein kia kron mera is sub mein kia dosh hy mujy hamesha saza kiyun milti hy. I know tumhara ksor nahin lekin mein kesy bhrosa ker loon tum per ky aub tum aesa kuch nahin kro gy time lgy ga is sub mein Rajat...

 **Rajat:** Koi bat nahin I can understand tumhein jitna time chayeh tum lo but promise me tum lout kr mere pas aoa gi mein tumhara hamesha intezar kron ga tumhein jitna time lena hy tum lu no problem. Muj sy bat nahin krni na kru dour rehna chahti hu muj sy mein yeah bhi brdashat ker loon ga. Ghusa kerna chahti hu tu bhi ker lu I deserve more than this...but just one promise tum lout kr mere pas aoa gi it's just a request Purvi pleaseee...

 **...**

Rajat roaming here and there in lawn and looked puzzled...Vikas noticed him and asked to Dushuyant that what is matter???

 **Dushuyant:** No problem papa jub sy bhabhi sy mil ker aye hein aesy hi hein kisi sy kuch bat bhi nahin ker rahy. Maa ny bola inhein kuch time ky liye aesy hi chod du khud hi thek hu jayen gy.

 **Vikas:** Acha thek hy auj tum chalo mere sath hamein kisi sy milny jana hy.

 **Dushuyant:** Papa mein kesy...I mean aup bhaiya ku ly jao na...

 **Vikas:** Tum bhi mere bety hu Rajat is condition mein nahin aur tum tu janty hu agar sham ky bad akela gya driver ky sath tu...

 **Dushuyant:** I can understand tu bhaiya aup ka bahr jana band kra dein gy chalo mein chalta hoon sath.

Someone knocked the door when Mohini is busy to setting her cupboard.

She opens the room door...

 **Mohini:** Rajat tum yahan is time kuch kam tha kia kuch chaye...

 **Rajat:** Woh mein...mein woh haan...

 **Mohini:** Aoa andar beth kr bat krty hein...

Rajat entered in room and saw clothes which is kept on bed.

 **Rajat:** Yeah Dresses tu...

 **Mohini:** Tumhari Maa ky hein Kalapna G ky...

 **Rajat:** Yeah yahan aup ky pas...

 **Mohini:** Tumhari Mom ki aik aik chez mein ny sambal ker rakhi hy tumhein acha na lgta agar mein woh sub use kerti is liye mein ny Purvi ku diya sub but aub tu...

Before Mohini completing her sentence Rajat hugged him as tight as possible and crying and sobbing like a small child. Mohini is so shocked with this act and frozed on her place...for her it's impossible to belives that Rajat is talking to him but now he hugged him which is impossible. She even can't hugged back but later she realized he crying bitterly...

 **Mohini:** Rajat tum thek hu na...she make him sitting on the bed and offering him a glass of water but he denied and still is crying and hide his face in his palms and again hugged his mother.

 **Rajat:** Mein baht bura hoon na baht bura is liye her koi mujy chod ker chala jata hy koi bhi muj sy pyar nahin krta mein baht bura hoon na.

Mohini cupped his face meri aur dekho Rajat tum baht achy hu...

 **Rajat:** Tu phir sub mujy chod kr kiyun chaly jaty hein pehly Maa phir mera bcha aur aub Purvi woh bhi chali gayi mein itna bura hoon kia ky koi bhi mere sath nahin rehta.

 **Mohini:** Nahin Rajat muj sy pocho tum baht achy hu kis ny bola ky tum achy nahin hu muj sy pocho aur Purvi ku mein ly kr aoa gi na...

 **Rajat:** Nahin aup nahin Purvi khud aye gi usy ana hu ga mera pyar usy ly kr aye ga aup aup apny bhagwan sy dua krna ky usy mere pyar pr yakin aa jaye aur woh lout aye mere pas. Aup btao aup dua kro gi na.

 **Mohini:** Haan zror kron gi aur woh wapis aye gi usy ana hu ga tum jesa pyar usy aur koi kr bhi nahin skta.

 **Rajat:** Mu mujy maaf ker du mujy maaf ker du Maa woh mein ny...

 **Mohini:** Kia bola tum ny...

 **Rajat:** Agar aup ku pasand nahin tu nahin bholon ga koi bat nahin aup Dushuyant hi ki Maa hu janta hoon mein...

 **Mohini:** Yeah tumhein kis ny bola Dushuyant sy pehly mein Rajat ki Maa hu han Rajat tum nahin janty mein ny is din ka kitna wait kia jub mera beta mujy Maa boly ga. Aik bar aur bolo na Rajat...

Rajat hugged him and said Maa mujy maaf ker du aub tu mein aup ku roz isi nam sy bulaon ga.

 **Mohini:** Tum nahin janty mein ny is din ka kub sy wait kia Dushuyant sy pehly mein tumhari Maa hoon Rajat auj mein baht khush hoon mujy mera beta wapis mil gya.

 **Rajat:** Agar khush hu tu phir yeah ansoo...

 **Mohini:** Khushi ky ansoo hein mujy mera beta auj mil gya hy.

 **Rajat:** Aup ku baht tang kia na but Maa aup dua kro gi na ky Purvi mere pas aa jaye. Woh aye gi na mere pas.

Rajat lying on the bed and Mohini settled his head on her lap and caressing his hairs and also kissed on his forehead.

 **Mohini:** Rajat dekhna woh baht jald aye gi mera beta us sy kitna pyar kerta hy woh kesy nahin aye gi.

 **Rajat:** Ap Maa hu isi liye aesa keh rahi hu mein ny tu usy kitna dard dia meri waja sy ik Maa sy us ka bcha cheen liya gya woh bcha ju abi is dunia mein aya bhi nahin tha.

 **Mohini:** Tum bhi tu bap thy us bchy ky tumhra bhi tu dard thoda nahin...

 **Rajat:** Mere sath tu yeah sub hona hi chaye tha I deserve it but Purvi woh baht achi hy Maa...

 **Mohini:** Rajat tumhein woh bcha kiyun nahin chaye tha kia tumhein shak tha Purvi ky character ku ly ker ky...

 **Rajat:** Nahin Maa nahin aesa sochna bhi nahin Purvi meri hy sirf meri auj tk mere ilawa kisi aur ku dekha nahin us ny us ky character ki tu mein kasam khata hoon Maa...

 **Mohini:** Phir tum bap kiyun nahin banna chahty thy...

 **Rajat:** Darta tha mein mujy dar lgta tha ky aesa na hu mera beta bhi muj sy nfrat kry ky us ky Papa achy insan nahin aup hi btao auj tk kia acha kia hy mein ny. Aup ku itna acha bura bola Purvi ky sath kia kuch kia...mein darta tha ky aesa na hu mery bchy muj sy nafrar kry aur Purvi sy mohabat...Aesy tu mere apny bchy Purvi ku hi muj sy dour ker dety aik Purvi hi tu meri hr bat ku brdashat krti hy agar woh bhi muj sy dour chali gyi tu kon hu ga mera...

 **Mohini:** Rajat tum aesa kiyun sochty hu patni jub Maa ban jati hy na tu bhi us ka pehla pyar us ka pati hi rehta hy kiyun ky woh pati hi us ko bchon ki khushi deta hy us ka sath deta hy patni apny pati sy mohabat kerna nahin chodti...

 **Rajat:** Yeah bat samjny mein baht der lagi mujy aur mere dar ny sub khatam kr dia per yeah such hy mein isi liye kabhi bap nahin banna chahta tha ky mein mere bchon ki ankhon mein khud ky liye nafrat nahin dekh skta tha per Maa Purvi woh wapis aye gi na...

 **Mohini:** Haan woh bhi aye gi aur tumhary bchy bhi ayen gy dekh lena ju tum sy baht pyar krein gy.

 **Rajat:** Mujy bus Purvi chaye Maa bus us ka sath chaye aub bus aik bar woh meri zindagi mein aa jaye phir usy kahin jany nahin doon ga.

 **Mohini:** Aesa hi hu ga woh zror aye gi.

 **...**

 **Dushuyant:** Are auj ghar mein itna andhera kiyun hy...

 **Vikas:** Rajat ghar nahin hu ga aur tumhari Maa apny room mein hu gi aoa udhr hi chalty hein...

 **Dushuyant:** Ok chaliye...

 **Vikas:** Are Mohini ji yeah aup...

 **Mohini:** Rajat ky papa dheere boliye dekh nahin rahy bcha so raha hy...

Vikas and Dushuyant see the scenarios and looking to each other...

 **Dushuyant:** Maa yeah bhaiya yahan per kesy???

 **Vikas:** Haan Mohini ji yeah sub kesy...

 **Mohini:** Woh kehty hein na der aye drust aye bus Rajat ny bhi wohi kia...

 **Dushuyant:** Mujy tu believe nahin hu raha bhaiya aye aup ky pas...

 **Mohini:** Yakin tu mujy bhi nahin aya tha...Acha aub aup donon jao Rajat abi baht mushkil sy soya hy.

 **Vikas:** Yeah bhi acha hy beta mil gya tu Pati ku hi bhol gyi aup...

 **Dushuyant:** Maa aub inhein pillow pr adjust ker dety hein aup aesy bethi rahu gi kia...

 **Mohini:** Haan mein thek hoon aub tum donon jao yahan sy...

 **Next day Morning**

Rajat opens his eyes and observed the room and also noticed to Mohini.

 **Mohini:** Good Morning Rajat uth gaye tum...

Rajat instantly stand up and said mein yahan kesy aur aup...

 **Mohini:** Woh tum yahan rat ku aye thy...

 **Rajat:** Yeah tu mujy bhi yad hy lekin aup rat bhar aesy hi bethi rahi mere liye...

Love you Maa and Good Morning per aup rat bhar aesy rahi mujy acha nahin lag raha.

 **Mohini:** Maa apny bchon ky liye yeah sub krti hy...

 **Rajat:** It's mean mein sahi tha wife apny bchon sy zyada pyar krti hy...

 **Mohini:** Aur ik pita ku bhi yeah dekh kr baht khushi milti hy ky us ki wife us ky bchon ku itna pyar krti hy.

Aub tum chalo fresh hu jao tumhary papa aur Dushuyant breakfast per wait ker rahy hoon gy.

 **Rajat:** Are auj tu 11 baj gye mein itna kesy so lia...

 **Mohini:** Lgta hy baht wakt ky bad soye hu aub aa jao fresh hu kr...

Dushuyant see that Mohini and Rajat comes.

 **Dushuyant:** Lijye Papa uth gya Mom ka chota sa baby abi breakfast mil jaye ga hamein bhi. That's not fair Maa aup shayad bhol rahi hu aup ka aik aur beta bhi hy...

 **Vikas:** Aur aik pati bhi hy koi hmari aur bhi dekh lu...

 **Rajat:** Maa yeah sub jealous hu rahy hein abi inhein bad mein dekhna baht bok lagi hy...

 **Mohini:** Abi layi tumhary favorite Alo ky prathy...

 **Rajat:** Aur aup ky hath ki chatni ju mujy baht pasand hy...

 **Dushuyant:** That's not fair mujy suj omlet khana tha...

 **Vikas:** Aur mujy simple pratha...

Rajat and Mohini togather Auj tu Alo ky prathy hi banein gy and shared a hi fi...

 **Vikas:** Bus yahan aik hi chez ki kami hy...

 **Rajat:** Ap ki donon bahuyon ki don't worry woh bhi baht jald aa jayen gi phir aup ky bety apni wifes ky sath busy hu jayen gy aur aup ku baht time mily ga apni wife ky sath spent kerny ky liye.

 **Vikas:** Rajat yeah tum keh rahy hu baht badmash hu gye hu...

 **Dushuyant:** Sahi hi tu bole bhaiya kia ghalat bola bhaiya ny.

 **Rajat:** Choty yeah hui na bat that means tujy baht jldi jy dulha banny ki haan.

 **Dushuyant:** Aesa bhi nahin hy.

 **Rajat:** Tu chinta na ker meri bhabhi Ishita hi bany gi.

 **Dushuyant:** Thank you bhaiya you know aup world's best brother hu...

 **Mohini:** Aur best son bhi...

 **Rajat:** Bus I hope aub acha pati bhi bn jao...

 **So how is it...**

 **It's long chappy na so please also leave your looong reviews that how is it.**

 **So it's time to review guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Daya:** Shreya kia hy yeah tum ny ab tk dinner kiyun nahin kia???

Mera kuch khany ka man nahin hy.

 **Daya:** Shreya what is this??? Kia hu gya hy tumhein aesy bchon ky jesy behave kiyun ker rahi hu tum...sub janti hu tum ky tumhary liye khana kitna zrori hy phir bhi tum aesy...

 **Shreya:** Mein apny bchy ky liye hi yeah sub kr rahi hoon Daya...

 **Daya:** What do you mean??? Tumhein kuch aur khana hy kia btao kia khao gi mein woh la deta hoon but tumhein kuch tu khana hu ga na.

 **Shreya:** Nahin is time bahr jany ki zrort nahin...

 **Daya:** Acha thek hy mein fresh Salid bana deta hoon aur sath mein milk ly lu...

 **Shreya:** Haan aur aup ky hath ky sandwiches bhi...

 **Daya:** Mery hath ky hi kyu???

Daya wo mera kisi aur ky hath ka bana khany ku dil nahin manta aesa lagta hy ky...

 **Daya:** Ky???

 **Shreya:** Ky aesa na hu koi khany mein poison mila dy ju ky hmary bchy ky liye...

Shreya meri jan look at me tum aesa kyu sochti hu yeah khana tu Purvi ny bnaya hy na woh aesa kiyun kry gi...

 **Shreya:** Don't know Daya mein kia kron mein baht darti hoon agar is bar hmary bchy ku kuch hu gya tu...

 **Daya:** Relaxed no need to worry mein hoon na auj sy mein dehan rkhon ga aur khud ky samny tumhary liye khana bnwaon ga aur agar aesa possible na hua tu hum bahr sy kha lein gy ok.

 **Shreya:** Thank you so much for understanding me I know aup ku muj pr ghusa aa raha hu ga pr aik bar mein aup sy door reh chuki hoon aub aur nahin rehna chahti.

Daya hugged him and said don't worry mein bhi tum sy dour ab nahin reh skta ab ju hu ga acha hu ga tum dekh lena...

Daya jaldi kru darwaza kholo yar...

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet bhaiya is time...

 **Daya:** Mein dekhta hoon...

He opens the door.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya Tarika ku labour pain start hu gya hy hmein hospital jana hu ga.

 **Shreya:** No problem bhaiya Daya aup gadi nikalo bhaiya aup Tarika ku ly kr aoa hum chalty hn hospital...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan thek hy.

 **Daya:** Mein Dadi ku bhi inform kr deta hoon woh bhi hospital hi aa jayen gi.

Tarika screaming with pain while Abhijeet is also nervous to see her condition.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya please fast Tarika ji ku baht pain hu raha hy...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet bus 10 minutes...

Tarika hold Abhijeet's hand tightly while he is also patting her back...

 **Tarika:** Abhiii Aaaah yeah pain hum kub tk ponch jayen gy...

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika bus thodi der aur ...

They reached in hospital where doctor already waiting because before the arrivial Abhijeet called the doctor...

 **Daya:** Abhi relaxed ab hum aa gye hn na hospital.

 **Abhijeet:** Haan but Daya doctors ny tu 3 din bad ka time diya tha tu achank aesy...

 **Shreya:** Abhijeet bhaiya is mein tention jesi koi bat nahin Tarika aur baby healthy hoon gy aup dekh lena...

 **Abhijeet:** Hope so bus Tarika ku kuch na hu...I think Shreya tumhein abi ghar chaly jana chayeh Purvi bhi ghar mein akeli hy aur tumhein bhi rest ki zrort hy.

 **Shreya:** Bhaiya am fine...

 **Daya:** Aur tum Purvi ki fikr na kru mein ny Rajat ku call kr di thi woh wahin hu ga us ky sath...

 **Abhijeet:** Rajat kiyun???

 **Daya:** Husband hy woh us ka woh nahin hu ga tu aur kon hu ga...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya tum sub janty hu phir bhi...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet misunderstanding aur problems apni jaga but woh donon hi aik dosry sy baht pyar krty hein mera dil kehta hy aub Rajat kuch ghalat nahin kry ga.

 **Abhijeet:** Hope so...

Nurse comes outside and Abhijeet ran towards her...

 **Abhijeet:** Kia hua meri wife woh thek tu hein na...

 **Nurse:** Hamein un ki surgery kerni hu gi aur blood ka bhi arrange ker lein aup log abi un ki condition thek nahin...

 **Daya:** Aup sergery ki tyari krein hum blood ka arrange krty hn...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya yeah kia bol rahi thi Tarika ji woh thek tu hu jayen gi na...

 **Daya:** Haan don't worry kuch nahin hu ga.

 **...**

Rajat aup ku is time yahan nahin ana chaye tha.

 **Rajat:** Tum akeli hu gi so I think tumhein kisi chez ki zrorat na hu but agar tumhein mera yahan ana acha nahin laga tu mein chala jata hoon.

 **Purvi:** Aesa nahin hy ap is time disturbed hu gye hoon gy.

 **Rajat:** Mein disturbed tu baht time sy hoon Purvi samj nahin ata kesy sub pehle jesa kron ky tum phir sy muj pr trust krny lagu.

 **Purvi:** Trust todna jitna asan hota hy jodna utna hi mushkil hota hy Rajat mein aup ku maaf ker bhi doon tu bhi mujy nahin lagta ky hmara relation pehle ki trah hu skta hy.

 **Rajat:** Tu mein bhi tu us sahi time ka intezar kron ga na Purvi mera dil bhi kehta hy woh din zror aye ga. I think rat baht hu gyi hy tum rest ker lo.

 **Purvi:** Aup kahan ja rahy hein???

 **Rajat:** Lounge mein hoon mein tum rest ker lu.

 **Purvi:** Aup lounge mein kiyun yahan bhi tu...

 **Rajat:** Nahin yahan nahin tum jub mujy maaf ker deny ky bad bhi muj sy pehle jesa rishta nahin rakh skti tu meri yahan bhi zrort nahin mein tumhein meri life mein wapis tu lana chahta hoon but tumhari mrzi sy.

 **Morning**

 **6 AM**

Kitna time hu gya aub tk tu surgery hu jani chaye thi itna time...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet doctor ny bola tu tha ky sub thek hu jaye ga tum tention kyu le rahe hu...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan bus Tarika ku kuch na hu woh thek hu bus...at the same time they hear the voice of crying and Abhijeet jumped with hapiness and hugged his buddy.

Nurse comes with baby in her hands.

Congratulations Mr. Abhijeet baby girl peda hui hy and now she is completely fine.

Shreya hold baby in her hands.

 **Abhijeet:** Meri wife woh kesi hy mein us sy mil skta hoon.

Yes she is fine now hum unhein abi room mein shift ker dein gy phir aup mil skty hein un sy.

Purvi calling Rajat name and find him in the whole house.

 **Purvi:** Rajat kahan hu tum...

 **Rajat:** Kia hy Purvi tum aesy chila kiyun rahi hu yahan hoon mein kia hua???

 **Purvi:** Rajat congratulations mein aik bar phir sy bua bn gyi hoon. Abhijeet bhaiya ki call ayi thi baby girl hui hy Tarika ku.

 **Rajat:** That means mein phir sy Mama ban gya hoon I am so happy.

 **Purvi:** Me to... kitna maza aye ga na us choti si doll ku dekhny ka usy khilany ga muj sy tu wait hi nahin hu raha woh kitni pyari hu gi na I am so happy... with these words she is also hugged him.

 **Rajat:** Itni khushi hy tumhein mujy idea nahin tha well yeah is doll ka ana tu wakyi baht acha hua hy.

Purvi broke their hug and changed her gaze...Woh mein...

 **Rajat:** I can understand tum baht khush hu na aur tumhein aesy muskrata hua dekh kr mein kitna khush hoon tumhein bata nahin skta. Itny time ky bad tumhari yeah smile dekhi.

 **Purvi:** Yeah khushi tu adhori hy aur yeah smile tu pheeki padh jaye gi kia hasil meri khushi tu mujy mili nahin...Anyways aup yahan kitchen mein kia kr rahy hein...

 **Rajat:** Woh mein...

 **Purvi:** Aup kia hato agey sy mujy breakfast bnana hy.

 **Rajat:** Na nahin tum abi kitchen mein nahin ja skti hu...

 **Purvi:** Mein nahin ja skti kiyun aup hatu rasty sy mein bhi tu dekhon asa kia hy kitchen mein...

 **Rajat:** Purvi woh...

 **Purvi:** Rajat yeah sub kia hy oh my God yeah aup ny kitchen ka kia bana kr rakh dia hy.

 **Rajat:** Woh mein tu sirf breakfast bnany ki try ker raha tha but...

Purvi see the kitchen condition broken egges scattered on the floor while kitchen slab is messed up with burn bread pieces sugar and coffee pouder.

 **Purvi:** Rajat jub aup ku nashta bnana ata nahin tu aup kitchen mein aye hi kiyun dekhiye tu kia hal bna dia hy abi pehle yeah sub saf krna hu ga aup jaiyen yahan sy.

Purvi forwarded her step but her foot slip due to the broken egg before she falls down two strong arms hold her by waist and she clutched his shirt tightly and also closed her eyes due to fear.

Rajat is completely lost in her beauty and moves closer to him. Purvi opens her eyes and she feels Rajat's warm breath near her lips. She is also lost in his dark brown eyes and leaned closer to him. They both are inches a part. Purvi's hands reached on his hairs while Rajat pressing his lips with him and sucked her lips. She also responds back with the same passion she is moaning under his kiss and parted her lips and allow him to entering her. Rajat's grip is tightens on her waist and his one hand slightly moves on her bare back...Under her sensual touches she come back in the reality and realized her position and also broke apart...

Rajat is also leaves him and remember the scene which is happen before some moments...

Purvi feels that he walked out so she also relaxed and starting her work.

 **Purvi (Pov):** Kia hu gya tha yeah mujy mein tu Rajat sy aub koi bhi rishta nahin rakhna chahti phir yeah sub kia hy kiyun mein unhein rok nahin saki jub woh mere pas aye. Yeah sub kesy hu gya???

 **Rajat (Pov):** What's wrong with you Rajat...Purvi ki ankhon mein kho kr sub bhol kesy jata hoon mein yeah bhi yad nahin raha ky Purvi muj sy ab koi rishta rakhna hi nahin chahti...Auj ky bad usy lgta hu ga ky mein yahan sirf isi liye ata hoon taky kesy bhi ker ky mein usy apni life mein wapis la sakon.

 **Purvi:** Rajat breakfast ready hy aa jayen...

Purvi aik minute woh mein I mean ju kuch bhi hua mera aesa...

 **Purvi:** I know aup ka aesa koi intention nahin tha aup mere karib aye because mein ny aup ku roka nahin aur aesy bhi aup ny kuch ghalat nahin kia...

 **Rajat:** Ghalt hy Purvi abi rat hi tu tum ny mujy bola ky tumhein muj sy koi rishta nahin rakhna aur abi...

 **Purvi:** Mein ny rat ku ju bola woh aur bat hy lekin aup hmari mohabt ko ghalti ka nam nahin dy skty...

 **Rajat:** Means...

 **Purvi:** I mean auj se pehle aup jub bhi mere krib aye aup ki ankhon mein kabhi koi emotion pyar kuch nahin hota tha pr auj kuch tu ilag tha Rajat kuch aesa ju mujy acha laga so aup isy ghalti ka nam nahin dy skty please...Ab aa jayen breakfast thanda hu raha hy...

 **Rajat:** Breakfast sirf hum hi krein gy I mean Ishita kahan hy nazr nahin aa rahi...

 **Purvi:** Woh Dadi ky sath un ki kisi dost ky haan gyi thi ab Dadi tu hospital mein hein woh ati hu gi.

 **Rajat:** Purvi tumhein nahin lgta ky Ishita aur Dushyant aik dosry sy baht pyar krty hein. Ishita ku Dushyant sy acha pati nahin mily ga.

 **Purvi:** Aup sahi keh rahy hein mein try kron gi Abhijeet bhaiya sy bat krny ki hope so woh meri bat man lein...

Kisi sy bat kerny ka kuch faida nahin aub kuch nahin hu skta...

 **Purvi:** Ishita tum kub ayi aur yeah kia bol rahi hu tum...

 **Ishita:** Mein sahi bol rahi hoon Dadi mujy apni jis dost ky ghar ly kr gyi thi Dadi chahti hy ky meri shadi usi ghar mein hu wahan Dadi ny mujy woh ladka bhi dikhaya aub kuch nahin hu skta koi mere aur Dushyant ky rishty ku accept nahin kry ga...

 **Rajat:** Aesy kesy koi accept nahin kry ga sub accept krein gy Ishita aur aesy bhi Dushyant mein kami kis chez ki hy mein sub ku agree kron ga shadi tu tumhari Dushyant sy hi hu gi dekh lena tum...

 **Ishita:** Mujy bhi pehle aesa hi lgta tha ky mein sub ku mana loon gi but aub mujy aesa kuch nahin lgta kisi ky chahny sy kuch nahin hu ga Dadi ju chahti hein wohi hota hy agar rat mein Abhijeet bhaiya ki call na ati Tarika bhabhi hospital mein hein tu dadi tu meri sagayi bhi auj hi ker deti aur mein Abhi bhaiya ky against ja ker yeah shadi nahin ker skti...

 **Purvi:** Dadi aesy kesy kuch bhi kr skti hein aur Ishita ki sagayi us ki mrzi ky bina kesy...Ishita ki shadi wahin hu gi jahan woh chahti hy...

 **Rajat:** But Ishita is right Abhijeet bhaiya bhi tu is rishty ky liye khush nahin hein aur reason tu tum janti hu...

 **Purvi:** Rajat sub ku problem aup sy hy na jub mein aup ky sath reh skti hoon tu baki sub aup ku accept kiyun nahin ker skty...

 **Rajat:** Yehi tu point hy Purvi sath tu ab tum bhi nahin rehna chahti hu na...but agar Dushyant aur Ishita ki shadi mein problem sirf mein hoon tu mein Dushyant sy apny sub rishty khatam ker loon ga but Ishita ki shadi kisi aur sy hony nahin doon ga.

 **Purvi:** Don't worry koi rishta todny ki zrorat nahin trust me yeah shadi zror hu gi muj pr believe tu krty hein na ap...

 **Rajat:** Mera trust mera yakin mera bhrosa sirf tum hu Purvi...

 **...**

Daya doctors sy tum ny dobara bat ki Tarika ku hosh kub aye ga...

 **Daya:** Haan doctors keh rahy thy abi thodi der mein hosh aa jaye gi tum yahin Rahu Tarika ky pas baby bhi yahin hy...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan hope so isy hosh aa jaye...

 **Daya:** Relaxed yar Abhi doctors ny bola tu Tarika thek hy.

 **Abhijeet** **:** Haan ok.

 **...**

Shreya chalo aub ghar chalo rest ker lu yahan Abhijeet hy Tarika ky pas...

 **Shreya:** Aur aup...

 **Daya:** Mein bhi chal raha hoon tumhary sath don't worry abi hum sham mein aa jayen gy abi tu aesy bhi Purvi ati hu gi phir Dadi bhi tu hein na.

 **Shreya:** Ok chaliye.

 **Daya:** Tum baht thak gayi hu gi na.

 **Shreya:** Meri thakan kesi bhi hu aup ku dekh kr dour hu jati hy jub aup ka hnsta hua chehra dekhti hoon na aur aup ju mera itna khayal rkhty hein mujy sub thakan bhol jati hy.

 **Daya:** Agar mere hath mein hoon na tu mein tumhein bus hamesha yunhi apny samny bitha ker dekhta hi rahoon hamesha...

 **Shreya:** Itni buttering ki zrort nahin abi driving pr focus kijye...

 **Daya:** Ok madam as your wish...

 **To be Continued...**

 **Thank you so much Friends for your reviews.**

 **Now also leave your reviews for this chapter and tell me that how is it...So read and Review...** **...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much dear readers and reviewers.**

 **Now the next chapter of bapanah is here...**

Abhijeet holds Tarika hands in his hands and she regain her conscious.

Abhi mein yahan hmara baby...

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika dekho tu baby girl ayi hy and she is so cute like you. Thank you so much Tarika.

Abhijeet is ki ankhein dekho tu tum jesi hein.

 **Abhijeet:** Haan but lips aur curls tu tum jesy hn na dekho tu is ky hair bhi curly hn and you know I love curly hairs. Ab tum dekhna mein tum sy zyada pyar meri princess sy kia kron ga.

 **Tarika:** Janti hoon ap ka pyar ap ky bchon ky liye kitna zyada hy.

Aur ab sy mein bchon ki Mama sy bhi wesa hi pyar kron ga. I know mein ny baht si ghaltiyan ki hein tumhein baht bar ghusa bhi kia but rat mein jub tumhari aesi condition dekhi then I realized ky mein tum sy kitna pyar krta hoon.

Mujy maaf ker du Tarika but auj sy hmari life mein sirf pyar hu ga and he pecked her cheeks and forehead.

 **Tarika:** Bus mujy bhi aup ky sath ky ilawa aur kuch nahin chaye Abhijeet.

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Dushyant ab tumhari education tu complete hu gyi hy na tum bhi office ana start kr du meri bhi help hu jaye gi.

Nooo way bhaiya yeah office ap hi sambalo you know mein apna business krna chahta hoon is company ku sambalny mein mujy koi interest nahin.

 **Rajat:** Apna business bhi kr lena roka kis ny hy but it's my wish ky tum office join kro.

 **Dushyant:** Bhaiya please thody din mujy rest krny du phir sochon ga abi mein friends ky sath ja raha hoon...

 **Rajat:** Maa please ap bolo na Dushyant ku ap ki bat zror man ly ga.

 **Vikas:** Tum ny aj sy pehle tu kabhi Dushyant ku aesa nahin bola tu aj kiyun???

 **Rajat:** Papa Dushyant baht pyar krta hy Ishita ku aur jub tk Dushyant koi kam nahin kry ga Abhijeet bhaiya aesy hi tu is rishty ky liye razi nahin hoon gy na.

 **Mohini:** Rajat kuch bat hui hy kia???

Ji Maa Ishita ki shadi Dadi apni mrzi sy krana chahti hein... Purvi ny Abhijeet bhaiya sy bat tu ki but unhein Dushyant serious nahin lgta. Wo chahty hein ky Dushyant phle kuch kam kry kuch bany phle khud ku is kabil bnaye phir hi woh kuch sochein gy.

 **Vikas:** Mein bat krta hoon Dushyant sy wo office join kr ly ga phir wo ju business krna chahy kr ly hum ny roka thodi hy.

 **...**

Abhijeet yahan kia kr rahy hu srdi hy yahan aoa andar chalty hein...

Tum jao Tarika mein kuch der yahan bethna chahta hoon.

 **Tarika:** Disturbed hu kisi bat ku ly kr???

Dushyant ky bary mein hi soch raha hoon. I know woh tumhara bahi hy pr mujy Ishita ky liye thek nahin lgta Tarika mujy lgta hy woh serious nahin hy Ishita ku ly kr.

 **Tarika:** Aesa kiyun sochty hu tum wo donon aik dosre ku pyar krty hein. Ishita ki khushi hy Dushyant aur tumhein yehi lgta hy na ky Dushyant kuch kam nahin krta tu aesa bhi nahin hy Rajat bata raha tha abi us ny office join kr lia hy.

Mein itni jldi koi decision nahin lena chahta aesy bhi Ishita ku dekha hy kabi kitni mature hy woh aur Dushyant ku dekha kabhi teen agers jesi hrktein hein us ki...

Abhijeet agar hum sub yeah comparison krein tu aesy tu meri aur Shreya ki habits bhi nahin milti lekin dekho kitny khush hein hum donon sath mein.

 **Tarika:** Daya thek keh raha hy Abhijeet wo donon sath hi khush reh skty hein.

 **Abhijeet:** Haan thek hy but mein is bar jald bazi mein koi decision nahin krny wala Purvi ky time bhi hum ny jaldi ki dekh lu auj kia hu gya.

 **Tarika:** But Abhijeet...

 **Daya:** Tarika rehne du thek hy Abhijeet mein janta hoon tum us ldky sy mil kr khush hu ju Dadi ny Ishita ky liye dekha hy btaya hy Dadi ny mujy tumhein wo Dushyant sy better lgta hy aesa hi hy na.

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Ishita us ky sath khush rahy gi woh baht caring laga mujy us ka attitude us ka mizaj sub baht pasand aya mujy.

 **Daya:** But decision leny sy pehle aik bar Ishita ky bary mein zror soch lena ky us ki khushi kis mein hy wo kia chahti hy us ny aj tk tumhari hr bat mani hy yeah bhi many gi I know but us ki khushi ku dekh lena Abhijeet.

 **...**

Bhaiya ap ku kia lgta hy Abhijeet bhaiya man jayen gy.

 **Daya:** Don't know Purvi Abhijeet ny bola tha usy thoda time chaye wo Dushyant ky bary mein bhi sochy ga but abi tk us ny kuch btaya nahin. Ab tu Dushyant bhi serious hu gya hy apny career ku ly kr but...

 **Shreya:** Mera dil kehta hy Abhijeet bhaiya zror man jayen gy.

 **Purvi:** Shreya tum yeah sub chodo lu dodh piyo aur rest kro aesy bhi abi kuch bhi aesa wesa sochna tumhary liye thek nahin.

 **Shreya:** Nahin Purvi abi nahin pena aur sara din rest hi tu krti hoon na abi thodi der yahin bethna hy.

 **Daya:** No Shreya doctor ny bola na now tumhein complete bed rest ki zrort hy so tum yahan nahin beth rahi...

Daya kia hy ap ka meri koi bat nahin manty ap baht btmiz hu rahy hn dekh rahi hoon mein...

 **Purvi:** Are Shreya yeah tum kia bol rahi hu...

 **Shreya:** Purvi tum nahin janti in husbands ku abi inhein pata hy na wife achi nahin lg rahi moti hu gyi hy tu yeah aesy hi re act krty hein meri to koi bat sunty nahin ab tu pyar bhi nahin krty mujy...

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah kia bol rahi hu tum mein pyar nahin krta yeah tumhary mood ka kuch pata nahin chalta haan.

 **Shreya:** Dekha ap phir sy muj pr ghusa krny lagy dekh lo Purvi apny Bahi ku...

 **Daya:** Are Shreya mein tu...

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya chodo na acha Shreya lo dodh tu piyo phir Bhaiya sy lad lena mujy bhi sona hy phir...

 **Shreya:** Nahin pena dodh...

 **Purvi:** No way dodh tu tum piyo gi now open your mouth and she forcefully drunked to her.

 **Daya:** Purvi ab tum bhi jao hum sbo bat krty hein Abhijeet sy aesy bhi abi baht Time ly liya hy us ny ab usy kuch decision lena hi hu ga.

 **Purvi:** Ok bhaiya Good night.

 **Daya:** Good night.

 **Daya:** Shreya ab bolo zara tum kia bol rahi thi mein tumhein pyar nahin krta haan...

 **Shreya:** Haan tu nahin krty pyar abi hato mujy sona hy nend aa rahi hy.

 **Daya:** Tum itni jldi soti tu nahin phir...

Haan but aj sona hy aur haan agar ap ku kam krna hy tu lounge mein jao room ki light on nahin krni.

 **Daya:** Ok thek hy rest kro tum and he settled a blanket on her and kissed on her cheeks.

Daya changed his night dress and ready to leave the room when he noticed Shreya looks disturbed.

He comes closer to her and touched her forehead and said Shreya are you alright???

She nooded her head in no and pain clearly visible on her face.

 **Shreya:** Daya pain tears formed on her eyes.

Shreya kia hua utho betho pain kidr hy.

She holds her belly and crying Daya pain hy baht please kuch kru...

 **Daya:** Shreya aesy kesy pain hy...

Dayaaa hmara bcha...

 **Daya:** Tu tum ruko hum hospital chlty hein utho.

 **Shreya:** Daya fast yeah pain...

Shreya relaxed kuch nahin hu ga tum utho bus mein Abhijeet ku gadi nikalny ko bolta hoon relaxed.

They reached in hospital where doctors examined her...

 **Tarika:** Shreya ku achank hu kia gya hy sham tk tu blkl thek thi abi aj sbo hi tu doctor ny kaha sub normal hy phir yeah...

 **Daya:** Mujy nahin pta usy achank kia hu gya bus wo thek hu aesy achank aesy kesy hu skta hy.

 **Abhijeet:** Wo thek hu gi don't worry...

 **Daya:** Itna time kiyun lg raha hy Abhijeet.

 **Tarika:** Mein dekhti hoon Daya.

Nurse comes outside the OT.

Daya ran towards her and ask about Shreya.

 **Nurse:** Ap dua kijye ap ki wife ki condition kafi critical hy.

 **Daya:** Yeah kia bol rahi hein ap aesy kesy wo tu bilkul thek thi tu...

Tarika di kia hua hy Shreya ku abi ksi hy wo.

 **Tarika:** Rajat dua kro she is not well.

 **Mohini:** Meri bachi Shreya wo thek tu hu jaye gi na.

 **Tarika:** Abi kuch bola nahin ja skta.

 **Dushyant:** Don't worry abi hamein dua krni hu gi mein janta hoon usy kuch nahin hu ga.

 **After one hour**

 **Doctor Cabin**

Mr Daya ap ki wife ki bleeding nahin ruk rahi hum ny baht try ki but abi hamein un ki surgery krni hu gi.

 **Daya:** Doctor sugery kesy itni jldi ap janti tu hein it's dangerous for baby.

 **Doctor:** Yes I know but it's time to take a decision...

 **Daya:** Decision...

 **Doctor:** Yes hum ap ki wife yeah baby kisi aik ku bcha skty hein...

 **Abhirika:** What???

 **Daya:** Yeah kia bol rahi hein ap kuch bhi kuch nahin hu ga meri Shreya aur bchy ku mein kuch nahin hony doon ga un donon ku.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya try to understand...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet nahin mujy Shreya aur hmara bcha donon chayn mujy Shreya chaye aur usy hmara bcha tum tu janty hu phir bhi...

 **Doctor:** Dakhiye ap ku koi decision tu lena hu ga agar hum ny surgery na ki tu hum kisi ku nahin bcha skein gy now decision is yours.

 **Tarika:** But doctor usy hua kia hy aesy achank...

 **Doctor:** Unhein poison dia gya hy jis ka reaction hua hy agar ap thodi der kr dety tu hum unhein bcha nahin skty thy ap unhein jldi yahan ly aye that's why she is fine.

 **Daya:** Poison...How it could be possible Shreya ku koi poison kesy...

 **Tarika:** Doctor are you sure about it...

 **Doctor:** Yes am damn sure poison koi aesa tha jis ny sudden react kia hy.

 **Abhijeet:** Aesy kesy koi Shreya ku poison dy ga aur kiyun???

 **Daya:** Purvi...

 **Tarika:** Purvi???

 **Daya:** Haan Purvi usi ny last time Shreya ku dodh diya tha aur forcefully piny ku bola us se pehle Shreya ny aesa kuch nahin khaya tha.

 **Abhijeet:** Daya kia bol rahy hu Purvi aesa kiyun kry gi tumhein zror ghalatfehmi hui hy.

Abhijeet koi ghalatfehmi nahin hui mujy Purvi ny hi kiya yeah...

 **Tarika:** Purvi aesa kiyun kry gi???

 **Abhijeet:** Abi is sub ka wakt nahin hy Daya abi Shreya ku surgery ki zrort hy tumhein in papers pr signature krny hoon gy.

 **...**

 **Purvi:** Abhijeet bhaiya Shreya kesi hy abi doctors kia blty hn kia hua usy???

 **Daya:** Purvi according to doctor Shreya ku kisi ny poison dia hy aur Shreya ku last time tum ny dodh dia tha yad hy na...

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya yeah ap kia keh rahy hein...

 **Rajat:** Ap kehna chahty hein ky Purvi ny Shreya ku...Purvi aesa kabhi nahin kr skti ap hi btayn Purvi aesa kiyun kry gi mein nahin manta.

 **Daya:** Tu phir Shreya ki yeah condition kesy hu gyi yakin tu mujy bhi nahin aa raha pr...

 **Rajat:** Nahin Purvi aesa kabhi nahin kr skti mein janta hoon.

 **Tarika:** Purvi wo dodh tum ny khud bnaya tha???

 **Purvi:** Haan mein hi usy Shreya ky liye bhi ly kr gayi thi aesy kesy...Rajat mera yakin kru mein ny kuch nahin kia...

 **Rajat:** I know Purvi yeah tum ny nahin kia pr tum sy kraya gya hy...

 **Purvi:** Agar Shreya ku kuch hu gya tu mein khud ku kabhi maaf nahin kr skon gi kabhi nahin...

 **To be continued...**

 **Sooooooooo Sooorrryyy for late update.**

 **Now read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much dear readers and reviewers...**

 **Now the next chapter of Bapanah is...**

 **Purvi:** Rajat believe me mein ny aesa nahin kia ap hi btao mein Shreya ky sath aesa kyu kron gi...

I know Purvi but sochny ki bat yeah hy ky agar dodh tum ny bnaya tu phir aesa kesy hu skta hy ky us mein poison... yad krny ki koshish tu kru are you sure us dodh ku tumhary ilawa kisi ny nahin bnaya...

 **Purvi:** Yes am damn sure...

Abi tu phir dua kro ky Shreya aur us ky baby ku kuch na hu. Shreya second time yeah sub brdashat nahin kr sky gi...

Rajat ap hi btao mein tu khud is pain sy guzri hoon tu mein Shreya ku wohi pain kiyun doon gi I wish wo aur us ka bcha thek hoon...

 **...**

Doctors comes outside the OT...

 **Daya:** Doctor Shreya meri wife kesi hy wo ab???

She is fine but complete recovery mein unhein abi time lagy ga she is sooo week...

 **Daya:** Aur mera bacha wo kesa hy woh thek hy na doctor...

Dekhiye Mr Daya ap tu janty hein ky...

 **Daya:** No doctor mein kuch nahin janta mujy sirf yeah janna hy ky mera bcha kesa hy woh thek hy na...

Sorrry Mr Daya but Nooo... We are sooorrryyy to say...

 **Purvi:** Nahin doctor aesy kesy...

 **Daya:** Yeah ap kia keh rahi hein sory kyu doctor mera bcha kidr hy mujy bus mera bcha chaye...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya try to understand...

Abhijeet mujy kuch nahin samjna mera bcha sub khatam hu gya kia bolon ga mein Shreya ku...mein mera promise pora nahin kr saka mere sath hi hsmesha asa kiyun hota hy Abhijeet akhir kiyun???

 **Tarika:** Rajat I think tum Purvi ku ghar le jao woh yahan rahy gi tu Daya zyada disturb hu ga...

 **Purvi:** Bhabhi mera yakin kijye mein ny yeah sub nahin kia...

I know Purvi but Daya abi yeah sub nahin samjy ga usy kon samjaye tum abi chali jao...

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika tumhein bhi ghar jana chaye rest kr lo thoda...

 **Daya:** I think tum sub jao mein yahan hoon Shreya ky pas...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya mein yahin rukta hoon na tere pas aur aesy bhi mein aur Tarika doctor se bhi bat kr lety hein Shreya ky bary mein...

 **Daya:** Bat kr lo but phir kuch time ky liye ghar chaly jana rest bhi tu zrori hy na...

 **...**

 **Rajat:** Purvi kuch tu kha lu aesy bemar pad jao gi...

 **Purvi:** Nahin Rajat jub tk mein sachayi nahin janti aesy aram se nahin bethon gi...

Ok tu chalo mere sath hum kitchen mein chal kr wo bartan check krty hein jahan sy tum ny Shreya ky liye dodh bnaya...

 **Purvi:** Yeah chalo...

 **Rajat:** Sub dekh lia Purvi is brtan waly dodh mein tu poison hy hi nahin phir Shreya ky glass mein kesy???

Rajat aik minute take a side yeah white packet yahan kia kr raha hy...

 **Rajat:** Khali packet hy Purvi isey dekh kr kia kro gi...

 **Purvi:** Rajat mil gya I think mein janti hoon wo poison Shreya ku kis ne diya ap chalo mere sath...

 **Rajat:** Are you sure Purvi plan work kry ga...

Bhrosa rakho Rajat sub acha hu ga...abi wohi kro jesa mein ny bola...

 **Rajat:** Ok...

 **Purvi:** Dadi chaliye na kuch kha lijye...

 **Dadi:** Bhok nahin mujy Purvi...

 **Rajat:** Purvi thek hy na Dadi ku thoda dodh la du mein apny hathon se pilaon ga...

Ok...aik minute Rajat ju mein ne ap ku bola tha ap wo laye she secretly said these words near his ears...

 **Rajat:** Haan yeah lo and he handed her a white packet...

After sometimes Purvi comes with glass of milk...Dadi abi yeah dodh pi lijye...

 **Dadi:** Nahin mein nahin piyon gi isey mein janti hoon tum ny is mein zehr milaya hy...

Are Dadi kia bat kr rahi hein ap mein zeher kiyun milaon gi mein ny tu Rajat se bol kr special shakar dali hy is mein tu ap ku dodh tu pina hi hu ga lo piyo and she forcefully try to drunk milk but Dadi jerked her hand and slapped her...

Purvi is so shocked on her behavior...

 **Purvi:** Dadi yeah ap ny mujy mara...

Haan mara tu aur kia kron tujy ab pata chal hi gya hy ky Shreya ky us dodh ky glass mein zehr mein ny milaya tu tujy tu marna hi hy na...

 **Abhijeet:** Kia??? Dadi yeah kia bol rahi hein ap Shreya ky dodh mein zeher ap ny milaya...

 **Rajat:** Sahi suna hy ap ny Abhijeet bhaiya is ghar mein ju insan hum sub ki zindagi ky sath khel raha hy ju insan Shreya ki life mein koi khushi nahin dekh skta wo koi aur nahin yeah Dadi hi hein...

 **Daya:** Behave yourself Rajat tum bhol rahy hu tum kis ky ghar mein khady hu kr yeah bat kr rahy hu...hmary hi ghar mein Dadi pr itna bada ilzam...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah ilzam nahin hy Daya mein ny khud suna Dadi ku yeah kehty... boliye Dadi ab chup kiyun hein... ap jawab dijye kiyun kia ap ny yeah sub...

 **Daya:** Mein nahin manta Dadi ap btao ap Shreya ky sath aesa nahin kr skti...

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya yeah sub Dadi ny hi kia hy aur mere pas is ka proof bhi hy...

Haan haan haan kia hy mein ny yeah sub us rat Shreya ky dodh mein woh zehr mein ny hi milaya...

Daya is completely shocked to hear this and asked... Dadi yeah jhot hy na bol dijye yeah jhot hy ap aesa nahin kr skti... Ap Shreya se itni nafrat nahin kr skti kiyun kia ap ny yeah sub akhir kiyun???

 **Dadi:** Purvi ki waja se isi ky liye kia mein ny yeah sub mein is ki manhos shakal phir se is ghar mein nahin dekhna chahti thi is liye kuch aesa krna chahti thi ky tum khud isey is ghar sy nikalo...

 **Purvi:** Dadi ap ku muj se itni nafrat kiyun hy ap mujy pasand nahin krti janti hoon pr itni nafrat kiyun Dadi???

 **Dadi:** Tu aur kia kron haan krti hoon mein tum se nafrat... kiyun ky jub se tum hmari zindagi mein ayi hu Daya aur Abhijeet sirf tumhari hi mrzi se sub kam krty hein meri tu kuch sunty hi nahin...5 sal ki thi tum jub hmary ghar mein ayi aur dekhty hi dekhty pory ghar pr tumhari chalny lagi yeah Daya aur Abhijeet ju sirf meri marzi se sub krty thy ab tumhari pasand na pasand ka khayal rakhny lgy thy ju ky mujy manzor nahin tha...

 **Abhijeet:** Dadi ap ka Purvi se kia mukabla aur Purvi ku hum sirf pyar dena chahty thy ap tu janti hein ky woh kitni bemar rehti thi...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet sahi keh raha hy ap ki jaga ap ka mukam hmari zindagi mein Purvi se baht agy hy...

 **Dadi:** Aesa nahin hy mujy pehle tu Purvi achi nahin lgti thi lekin is ny jub se is ghar mein Ishita ki jaga li mujy is se nafrat hu gyi thi mein ne soch lia tha ab isey bhi khush rehne nahin doon gi... Sirf is ki waja se Ishita muj se is ghar se dour rahi bchpan ka wo jhagda jis mein Ishita ki ghalti ki waja se Purvi ku sr mein chot lagi thi tum donon ny Ishita ku ghar se dour boarding bej diya aur mujy bola ky yeah khud aesa chahti hy yeah sub mein brdashat nahin kr skti thi kabhi nahin...Isi liye mein ne soch lia tha ab isey khush nahin rehne dena...

 **Ishita:** Dadi aesa nahin hy mein manti hoon bchpan mein Purvi zyada achi nahin lgti thi mujy pr Dadi boarding mein jana mera decision tha jisy Abhijeet bhaiya ny pora kia bus...

 **Daya:** Mein soch bhi nahin skta itni choti si bat pr itni nafrat...

Daya yeah choti si bat nahin tum aur Abhijeet apna hr kam is ki mrzi se krny lgy thy Dadi ku pyar tu krty thy pr sath is ka khayal bhi rakhty thy aur yeah sub mujy manzor nahin tha aur mujy tu bus is se bdla lena tha is ki zindagi ku jahanam bana kr...mein yeah kabhi sehn nahin kr skti thi 1 anat ju pta nahin kis ka ganda khon hy wo mere bchon ki brabari kry...mein sirf tum logon ki waja se kuch bolti nahin thi wrna kub ka isey ghar se nikal deti...

 **Rajat:** Aur ap ki yeah bdly ki aag tub pori hui jub mere ghar walon ne Purvi ka hath mere liye manga ghar walon ku Purvi jesi ladki chaye thi ju meri life mein rang bhar saky aur ap ku aik ghusy wala batmiz arrogant ldka chaye tha...

Haan isi liye mein ne tumhari aur Purvi ki shadi kra di Abhijeet aur Daya ku bhi bola Purvi ku is se acha ladka nahin mily ga aur hu gyi is ki Shadi...

 **Daya:** Tu is sub mein Shreya kesy aa gyi???

 **Rajat:** Sub sahi ja raha tha jub tk Shreya ki shadi nahin hui thi jesy hi Shreya ki shadi hui usy Daya se pyar hua wo Purvi ka bhi achy se dehan rakhny lagi mujy samjany lagi ky Purvi baht achi hy aur Dadi se yeah sub bardashat nahin hua...

Bat sirf yeah nahin thi Shreya ku kahin na kahin andaza hu gya tha ky mein hi hoon ju Purvi ku zyada pasand nahin krti aur woh yeah bat Daya ku btana chahti thi Rajat se sub such bolna chahti thi...

 **Daya:** Pr is se pehle wo kuch krti ap ny hmary bchy ka abortion krwa kr us ka ilzam Shreya pr lga dia kiyun ky ap janti thi ky Shreya itni jldi Maa nahin banna chahti thi yehi such hy na...

Haan aur usy bhi bol dia ky wo kabhi agar tumhein kuch bhi boly gi tu mein Purvi ki zindagi mein bhi sakon nahin rehne doon gi...

 **Rajat:** Shreya is sub ky bad chup hu gyi kiyun ky wo janti thi mein Purvi ku zyada pasand nahin krta aur agar woh kuch boly gi tu Purvi ku ap khush nahin rehne dein gi...Plan tu acha tha ap ka Shreya hmary ghar aa gyi mein ny bdly mein Purvi ki life aur hell bnayi jesa ap chahti thi...

Haan sub acha ja raha tha lekin pata nahin Daya kesy Shreya ku ghar ly aya aur woh pregnant thi yeah bhi pata nahin tha mujy Purvi bhi phir se yahin aa gyi thi ab mein phir se Purvi aur Shreya ki zindagi se khushiyan dour krna chahti thi...

 **Tarika:** Mujy tu yakin nahin ata ap kisi se nafrat mein itna kesy gir skti hein are itni hi nafrat thi tu Purvi ku apni life se dour kr deti isey itna dard kiyun dia is ky bchy ku bhi ap hi ny mara hy na...

Haan mein ny Rajat ky mu se jub se suna ky wo bap nahin banna chahta tu wahan lounge ki sedhiyon(stairs) pr teil(oil) graya jis se Purvi ka bcha bhi nahin Raha kl rat bhi mein ny chup ky se Shreya ky dodh mein zehr dala but Purvi ku kesy pata laga mein nahin janti...

 **Purvi:** Us white packet se ju mein ny kl rat ap ky hath mein dekha tha woh mila kitchen se aur kitchen mein tu aur koi aya nahin tha ap ky siwa...

 **Abhijeet:** Mujy sharam aa rahi hy ap ku apna kehte hoye Purvi ku hum is ghar mein laye thy taky usy pyar mily pr ap ny tu...

 **Daya:** Hamein maaf kr du Purvi hum achy bahi nahin ban sky tumhare liye...

Nahin Bhaiya mein dua kron gi mujy hr janam mein ap jesy bahi milein pr Dadi ap kiyun kia yeah sub aik bar bol deti mujy mein khud hi chali jati aj ap ki waja se Shreya ka bcha zinda tu hy lekin koi nahin janta kb tk Pre Mature delivery ki waja se us ky survival ky chances kitny km hein ap agar mujy kehti chali jao tu mein chali jati at least Shreya aur Daya bahi ki zindagi mein tu khushiyan hoti...

 **Abhijeet** **:** Pur tum kahin nahin ja rahi yeah jayen gi is ghar se ab in ki yahan koi jaga nahin...

Nahin bhaiya nahin ap ku meri kasam agar ap ny mujy such mein kabhi apni bhen mana hy tu ap Dadi ku kuch nahin bolein gy mein hi kahin chali jaon gi...

 **Daya:** Yeah tum kia bol rahi hu ab in ki is ghar mein koi jaga nahin aur na hmary dil mein...

Nahin Bhaiya agar ap mujy apni bhen manty hein tu inhein jany ku nahin bolein gy mein hi chali jati hoon...

 **Tarika:** Kahan jao gi tum???

 **Rajat:** Apny ghar jaye gi yeah jahan sub is ki rah dekh rahy hein aur woh ghar is ky bina adhora hy...

 **Purvi:** Apne ghar...

Haan Purvi tumhare ghar woh ghar jahan Maa baba Dush sub tumhara wait kr rahy hein Maa baba ky pas jao gi na un ky sath rahu gi na...

 **Abhijeet:** Rajat it's ok agar wo nahin jana chahti tu...

Nahin bhaiya mein jaon gi aur mein wahan apni mrzi se ja rahi hoon sahi bola inhon ny wahan Maa hy baba hein pyara sa Bahi hy ju mera wait kr rahy hein mujy un ky pas jana hy...

 **Rajat:** Agar us ghar nahin bhi jana tu bhi mein ab tumhein yahan nahin rehne doon ga jahan yeah sub hy Abhijeet bhaiya ap ki bhen hy Purvi is se kabhi bhi milny aa skty hein ap pr ab yeah yahan nahin rahy gi...

 **Abhijeet:** Ju Purvi boly...

Rajat ap chalo mein apna bag ly kr ati hoon...

Nahin Purvi tum bus aesy hi chalo tumhara saman bag sub hy tumhary ghar mein bus tumhari kami hy wahan...

 **Tarika:** Rajat ab ki bar shikayat na mily baht khayal rakhna is ka...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan hmari bhen ku khush rakhna...

Bhaiya ap meri bhen ka khayal rakho mein ap ki bhen ku khush rakhon ga...

 **Daya:** Aur agar khayal na rakhein tumhari bhen ka tu...

Tu bhi mein meri wife ka dehan achy sy rakhon ga ap ki bhen ku ab koi problem nahin hu gi I promise...

 **Rajat:** Chalo Purvi ik nayi duniya mein jahan ab sirf pyar hu ga yeah anso nahin in ansoyon ki ab koi jaga nahin tumhari life mein...

 **To be Continued...**

 **Now it's time to Review... So leave your reviews...Tell me that how is it???**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Friends Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story...**

 **Don't worry guys I don't like the sad endings of stories so at least meri stories mein zyada sad end nahin hu skta and I love Dareya in the core of my heart so this sweet couple don't deserve any tragic end...and yes now remaining 2 r 3 chapters which include couple romance ab sad udasi tention sub khatam hu gya...**

 **You are right Shweta Dadi ki nafrat kuch zyada hi thi but it's also bitter reality of life sometimes kuch log kisi 1 insan ku nuksan ponchany ky liye aur logon ku bhi taklif dety hein...**

 **I think now we come to the story...**

 **So here the next chapter of Bapanah...**

Rajvi are lying on the bed...Purvi rested her head on his chest while Rajat is caressing her hairs...

 **Purvi:** Rajat thank you so much mera itna sath deny ky liye agar ap meri itni help na krty muj pr yakin na krty tu mein kabhi such nahin jan sakti thi...

Purvi zyada na sahi hum mein abi bhi dosti ka rishta tu hy na tu doston ku thanks nahin bolty...mein janta tha tum kabhi kisi ku koi taklif nahin de skti hu...

 **Purvi:** Dadi ne mere sath yeah sub kiyun kia Rajat...mujy bol deti mein un ka ghar chod deti kahin bhi chali jati aj yeah sub na hota meri waja se Daya bhaiya aur Shreya ki life mein koi khushi nahin aa saki mein khud ku kabhi maaf nahin kron gi...shayed mera wajod hi unlucky hy jabi tu aj tk na mujy koi khushi mli hy aur na meri waja se kisi aur ku...Fresh tears appeared on her eyes...

Purvi look at me bus kro ab yeah rona and he wipes her tears...ju hua bhol jao tumhara man baht bhari hu ga na mein Maa ku uthata hoon un ky sath batein kr ky tum relaxe feel kro gi...

 **Purvi:** Nahin Rajat am fine Maa ku na disturb kro ap hu na kafi hy mere liye...

Ok but abi so jao better feel kro gi tum...

 **Purvi:** Ap sahi keh rahy hn sbo tk better hu jao gi mein...

Ok Good night so jao ab...

 **Purvi:** Rajat ap kahan ja rahy hein???

Guest room mein sony ja raha hoon...

 **Purvi:** Kiyun kia ap ku bhi aesa lgta hy ky ap mere sath nahin reh skty...

Nahin Purvi tum mere liye meri life mein aik shinning star hu jis ny mujy roshni di hy mujy jeena sikhaya hy...pr mein baht bura hoon mein tumhary laik nahin hoon...

 **Purvi:** Is bat ka fasla krny ka ap ku koi right nahin Rajat yeah meri life hy mein janti hoon mujy kia chaye...mujy sirf ap ka sath chaye aur bus...

Purvi are you sure I mean...

Rajat ju hua hum usy bhol jaty hein na bus ap waada kro ap mujy chod kr nahin jao gy mera sath du gy hamesha...

 **Rajat:** I promise mein hamesha tumhary sath hoon ab yeah sath meri akhri sans ky sath hi toty...he is unable to speak further because Purvi blocked his lips and kissing him passionately...but he is in state of shock so never respond...after some minutes she broke a part and clutched his collar...

 **Purvi:** Next time ap aesa kuch nahin bolo gy Rajat mein ny ap ka sath manga hy ap ki akhri sans nahin...next time agar aesa kuch bola tu Punish bhi mily gi...

Yehi Punish na ju abi mili such a sweet punishment I love this is ki aik aur dose du na...

 **Purvi:** Abi deti hoon just wait and watch...she again attacked on his lips and kissing him hardly and also bites his lips he is moaning under this kiss and feeling a slight pain but Purvi is don't want to broke a part so he is also responds with same passion...They broke a part when she feels taste of blood which is ozing from his lips...He looks his image in mirror and also noticed his swollen lips...

 **Rajat:** I really love such kind of punishments...

 **Purvi:** Ap yeah sub mere liye kr rahy hein na mujy khush dekhny ky liye...

 **Rajat:** Nahin sirf apne liye kr raha hoon tumhein khush dekh kr mujy khushi milti hy tumhein hansta hua dekhta hoon tu mera din acha jata hy tum jub muskrati hu tu mery dil mein aik anjani si khushi milti hy...tumhein pata hy tum ne jub se mujy apna ghusa dikhaya hy na tu tum se pyar aur bhi zyada hu gya hy tum baht pure hu Purvi and I am very lucky ky tum meri partner hu bus mein hi tumhary laik nahin hoon...

Yeah kia laga kr rakha hy ap ny haan she rounded her hand on his neck Rajat you know ap se better mujy bhi koi nahin mil skta hmary drmyan hr rishta hi pure tha pehle nafrat ka aur ab pyar ka hein na...

 **Rajat:** Haan he also rounded his hands on her waist and lifted her in his arms and making her lying on the bed and pecked her forehead...Good night abi tumhein rest ki zrort hy he settled a blanket and want to leave but she holds his wrist...

 **Rajat:** Purvi sona nahin kia???

She nooded her head in no and pulled him he hold her by shoulder for support while she leaned closer and brushing her lips with him...

 **Rajat:** Purvi yeah...

Asssh she put her fingers on her lips...bolty baht hein ap aj sirf meri sunein gy...

 **Rajat:** As per your order Mam and he surrender herself in front of him...

 **...**

Shreya opens her eyes and found Daya is standing near the window...

Dayaaa...

Shreya...he ran towards her and holds her hand in his hands...

 **Shreya:** Daya hmara bcha kidr hy woh...

Hmara bcha wo wo haan yahin hy...

 **Shreya:** Kahan hy mujy dekhna hy woh thek hy na ...

Haan usy kia hu ga thek hy wo...

 **Shreya:** Tu phir kahan hy Daya mujy usy dekhna hy ap muj se kuch chupa rahy hein na...

Nahin Shreya meri bat suno tum tu janti hu na hmara baby pre mature hy so usy under observation rkha gya hy bus aur kuch nahin...

 **Shreya:** Mujy dekhna hy usy woh baby boy hy yeah girl...

Tumhein hi tu chaye tha baby boy...tu dekho God ne tumhari sun li Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Daya mujy dekhna hy hmara bcha wo ap jesa hu ga na ap muj se wait nahin hu ga chalo na...

Wait mein doctors se tu poch lu abi tumhari condition thek nahin...

 **Shreya:** Nooo am fine apny bchy ku dekhon gi na thek hu jaon gi mujy us ky pas le chalo please...

Ok chalo...

 **Shreya:** In mein hmara bcha konsa hy hamein pata kesy lagy ga yahan tu sub bchy aik se hein...

Wo doctor ny btaya tha wo baby hmara hy jis ky thumb ky sath 18 no ka tag laga hy...

 **Shreya:** Mujy andr jana hy mery bchy ku apny hathon mein lena hy...

 **Nurse:** Nooo Mam ap andr nahin ja skti ap ku bchy ku idhar se hi dekhna hu ga...aur abi tu us ki halt mein bhi koi sudhar nahin tu...

 **Shreya:** Halt mein sudhar nahin kk kia keh rahi hein yeah ap...Daya yeah kia bol rahi hein mera bcha...Daya mujy hmara bcha chaye woh bhi bilkul thek...

 **Daya:** Shreya bat ku samjo usy abi under observation rakhna zrori hy...

Mujy kuch nahin sunna Daya mein usy apny in hathon mein loon gi usy apny pas rakhon gi dher sara pyar kron gi usy bolon gi us ki Mumma us ky sath hein ap dekhna woh thek hu jaye ga usy us ki Mumma chaye Daya...

 **Daya:** Shreya...he just hugged her while she is crying bitterly...

 **Daya:** Shreya yeah lu thoda tu kuch kha lo na...

 **Shreya:** Nahin jub tk mein mery bchy ku nahin dekh leti apny hathon mein ly kr pyar nahin krti kuch nahin khaon gi...Tarika tum tu doctor se bat krny wali thi na kia bola doctor ny...

 **Abhijeet:** Shreya bus sham tk wait kr lo doctor usy achy se examine kr ky tumhein us se mlne ki permission dein gy...

 **Daya:** Abhijeet kia wakyi doctor ne aesa bola hy...

 **Doctor:** Yes Mr. Daya afterall she is mother of a child hu skta hy baby apni mother ky contact mein any se better respond kry aur if the baby is able to feed her mother's milk then it's best medicine for her...So Miss Shreya try to feed your baby because it's best medicine for him...

She just nooded her head...

 **Daya:** Chalo ab jldi se yeah khana khatm kro tum khud healthy hu gi tu hi hmara beta healthy hu ga na...

 **...**

Here a beautiful couple sleeping peacefully by hugging each other...It seems that they spent a perfect night...Their sleep is disturbed by the slight knock of the door...He openes his eyes and gently removes her arms while a smile appeared on his face when he remembering his last night...he checked the time and get up with a jerk and also looking for his shirt...He saw his wife in his shirt snd smile appeared on his lips he changed another shirt on his wardrobe and opens the door of the room...

 **Dushyant:** Good Morning Thank God uth gaye ap time dekha hy ap ny 10 bj rahy hein Maa ap ku 3 bar jaga ky ja chuki hy agar abi ap darwaza na kholty tu mein ne zor zor se bjana tha Maa tu aesa krti nahin...but mujy bok lagi hy aa jao breakfast pr sub wait kr rahy hein...

Ok tum chalo mein ata hoon fresh hu kr...

 **Dushyant:** Haan tu thek hy mein bhi ata hoon na ap aesy darwazy ku pkad kr kiyun khady hu...

Tum chalo na mein bus 10 minutes mein aa raha hoon itni si bat tumhein samj nahin ati kia???

 **Dushyant:** Ap andar any kiyun nahin de rahe aj se pehle tu kabhi mana nahin kia ap ne...aj aesa kia hy...

Ju kam aj se pehle kabhi nahin kia wo aj kr raha hoon abi jao...

 **Dushyant:** Ap ky room mein koi hy??? And he try to see the room but vain...

Dush tu chal na mein aa raha hoon...

 **Dushyant:** Room mein kon hy???

Kia mtlb kon hy kon hu ga...

 **Dushyant:** Dekho sedhe se bata du wrna you know mein aesy hi andar bhi ja skta hoon...bolo kon hy...

Kia matlab ky kon hy...kon hy skta he mere room mein...bhabhi hy teri aur kon hu ga...

 **Dushyant:** Ap such bol rahy hu you means Purvi bhabhi...

Haan...

 **Dushyant:** Tu side hu na mujy bhi milna hy un se...

Kia hy tera yeah opar wala khali hy kia abi hum nechy aa rahy hein na tu mil lena...

 **Dushyant:** Ahaaa kia bat hy bhaiya aik hi rat mein itna change but ju bhi hu am so happy for you and he kissed on his cheeks...jldi se aa jao mein Maa ku bolta hoon special breakfast bnany ky liye...

Rajat turned and found the bed is vacant while Purvi combing her hairs...

 **Rajat:** Tum kub uthi...

 **Purvi:** Thodi der pehle hi jub ap Dushyant ky sath busy thy...

Chlo acha hy tumhein uthany mein time waste nahin hu ga and he try to removed his shirt...but she backed her steps...Yeah kia kr rahy hein ap...

 **Rajat:** Kuch nahin mein meri shirt ly raha tha bus and he winked...

Rajat no shaitani suna na Dush ny kia bola breakfast pr sub wait kr rhy hein...

 **Rajat:** Tum kro tu thek hy mein kuch kron tu shaitani... start tum ny lia ab meri turn hy and she pulled her by waist...

 **Purvi:** Maa ap wo yeah Rajat...

Rajat instantly leave her and speak wo wo Maa mein...Purvi starts laughing and Rajat realized that no one is here...

 **Rajat:** Purvi ki bachi yeah tum...

 **Purvi:** Yehi option tha ap tu aesy meri bat sunny waly nahin...

Tumhein chodon ga nahin mein...

 **Purvi:** Pehle pkad tu lu mein tu ja rahi hoon fresh hony...

Thek hy kb tk bhago gi ana tu tumhein mere pas hi hy...

They both comes in the dinning hall...

Mr and Mrs Vikas is so happy to see Purvi along the Rajat...

 **Vikas:** Mujy tu yakin nahin aa raha ky hmara nalaik beta kub is kabil hu gya ky hmari bahu ku ghar ly aya hy...

 **Rajat:** Papa that's not fair Maa dekho na inhein...

 **Mohini:** Mera beta hy hi itna kabil mein janti thi Purvi ku yeah zror laye ga...

 **Rajat:** Abi kuch khany ku bhi mily ga kia baht bok lagi hy mujy...

 **Dushyant:** Haan Maa wo kia hy na bhaiya baht thak gaye hein tu inhein jldi se breakfast du...

 **Rajat(un intentionally):** Haan na wohi tu...and later he realized and glaring him...while all other are laughing...

 **Purvi:** Mein breakfast lgati hu...

 **Rajat:** Tum kiyun tum betho na Maa laga rahi hy na...

 **Dushyant:** Kia bat hy bhaiya aik hi rat mein itna change...

 **Rajat:** Nahin woh mein tu bus aur tu choty and he catch his ears kuch zyada hi tang khench raha hy na meri... tera wakt any dy mein pochon ga tuj se bhi...

 **Dushyant:** Bhabhi ap ny bhaiya ku itni asani sy maaf kesy kr dia...aur bhaiya ap inhein ly kr kub aye hamein btaya kiyun nahin...

 **Vikas:** Haan Rajat hamein bolty hum bhi bahu ku leny jaty...

 **Rajat:** Woh papa...and he narrates him everything...

 **Mohini:** Sahi kia ju isy apny sath hi le aye aj se yeah ghar isi ka hy aur Purvi beta hum hein na tumhary Maa Papa ab hmary rehte tumhari zindagi mein aur koi ansoo nahin aye ga...

 **Purvi:** Mein janti hoon ap ky rehte mujy kuch nahin hu skta jub tk ap se mili nahin thi sochti thi pata nahin Maa bap ka pyar kesa hota hy...pr ab mujy zindagi se aur kuch nahin chaye bus ap donon ka pyar kafi he mere liye...

 **Rajat:** Aur mein meri bhi koi thodi si jaga hy yeah nahin...

 **Purvi:** Ap hi ki waja se tu itne sary rishty mily hein mujy...Now they all shared a family hug...

 **...**

Shreya holds her baby in his hands while Daya also support his baby both are having a tears in their eyes...she hugged her child while Daya hugged both of them...She kissed on every inch of her baby...

 **Shreya:** Daya hmara baby thek hu jaye ga na...

Haan dekh lena baht jald yeah bilkul thek hu jaye ga phir mein is ke ache se kan khenchon ga is ny apni Mumma ku bht rulaya hy na...

 **Shreya:** Mere Prince ku ap kuch bol kr tu dekho ap se bhi bat nahin kron gi mein...Daya dekho baby kesy ap ku dekh raha hy baby ny ankhein kholi hein Daya dekho tu...

Haan wait mein mein doctor ku bulata hoon it's good yeah tu apny hath bhi hila raha hy...

Doctor comes and examine the child...

Congratulations Mr and Mr.s Daya now your baby is fine sirf hmari tasali ky liye hum isey kuch din under observation rakhein gy otherwise now he is fine...

 **Daya:** Thank you so much Doctor...

Shreya baby ab so gya hy na tum bhi rest kr lu na du isey Nurse ku de dety hein...

 **Shreya:** Nahin isy mere pas hi rhne dein na...

 **Nurse:** Madam bus 2 3 din ki bat hy us ky bad yeah hamesha ap ky sath hi rahy ga...

 **Shreya:** Bus thodi der please...

 **Daya:** Ap jaiye mein thodi der bad ap ku bula loon ga...He rounded his arms around her waist and embraced her...Thank you so much Shreya mujy itna pyara gift deny ky liye...

Daya mujy us rat kia hua tha achank yeah delivery kyu doctor's ny kia bola ap ku kuch tu pata hu ga na...

 **Daya:** Kuch nahin wo bus doctor ny bola sometimes aesa hu jata hy tum chodo na yeah sub...mein dekhta hoon Abhijeet ku abi tk medicine ly kr nhi aya wo...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah lo medicine bhi ly aya aur dekho kon aya hy...

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya abi Shreya aur baby ksy hn...

 **Shreya:** Aoa na Purvi dekho tum bhi abi baby thek hy...

 **Rajat:** Is baby ka kuch nam nahin rakha kia...

 **Daya:** Nahin nam tu is ki bua hi rakhy gi hy na Shreya...

 **Purvi:** Mein kesy...

 **Shreya:** Tum bua hu is ki tu nam tu tum hi rakho hmary liye tu baby bhi thek hy...

 **Rajat:** Mein btaon nam...

 **Shreya:** Hum ne bola Purvi tu means Purvi...

 **Rajat:** Are tu mein aur Purvi ilag thodi hein kiyun Purvi...

 **Shreya:** Means Purvi tum donon ky beech sub thek hu gya kesy...

 **Tarika:** Wo Shreya...

 **Rajat:** Are mein btata hoon wo kia hy na mein ny socha Adi ky sath khelny ky liye tu Anaya hy abi jub tumhara baby bhi is dunia mein aa gya hy tu is ky sath khelny ky liye bhi koi tu chaye na tu socha jub tk Purvi aur mein sath nahin hoon gy tu...

 **Shreya:** What Yeah tum bol rahy hu Rajat...While Purvi blushing on his comment...

 **Tarika:** Purvi ki blush tu bata rahi hy tum log planning bhi kr chuky hu kyu Purvi...

 **Purvi:** Kia bhabhi ap bhi...dekha bhaiya bhabhi kesy tang krti hn mujy...

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi yeah tu abi tum apny pati ku hi bolo start tu usi ny kia ab agar hum ny usy kuch bola tu tum hum se bhi ldny lagu gu kiyun Daya mein thek keh raha hoon na...

 **Daya:** Hn bahi yeah tu hy...

 **Tarika:** Acha Purvi ab name btao na jldi se...

 **Purvi:** Rajat...

 **Rajat:** Rohan name hy is baby ka...

 **Purvi:** Ap ne mere dil ki bat kesy padh li Rajat mein bhi yehi soch rahi thi...

 **Rajat:** Wo kia hy na hum ap ky dil mein rehte hein tu hamein sub pata rehta hy and they shared a cute eye lock...

 **Daya(fakely coughing):** Hum bhi hein yahan pr...

 **Rajat:** Ji andaza hu gya Shreya lgta hy tum jiju ka khayal nhi rakhti jabi tu in ki cough thek nahin hy khayal rakha kro in ka...

 **Tarika:** Shreya lao Rohan ku ab du aur tum bhi medicine lo aur rest kro...

 **Rajat:** Haan thek hy hum bhi chalty hein chalo Purvi...

Abhijeet kia dekh rahy hu...

 **Abhijeet:** Rajat aur Purvi sath mein baht khush hein na Rajat kitna khayal rakhny laga hy na is ka...

 **Tarika:** Haan finally ab sb acha hu gya hy Daya aur Shreya ki life mein bhi aur Rajat aur Purvi ki life mein bhi...

 **...**

 **Shreya:** Finally aj hum ghar ja rahy hein I am so happy Daya pr mujy aik bat ki samj nahin ayi Dadi muj se milny nahin ayi...

 **Daya:** Haan wo yahan hy nahin na is liye Delhi gyi hein ab tum chalo late hu raha hy mein bills pay kr ky ata hoon...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya mein ne sub bill pay kr dia hy ab chalo...

Nahin Abhijeet mein ab us ghar nahin jao ga mein aur Shreya ab us ghar mein nahin rahein gy...

 **Tarika:** Yeah kia bol rahy hu tum Daya...

Sahi keh raha hoon mein us ghar se mila hi kia hy mujy mein Shreya ku ly kr hmary farm house ja raha hoon mein aur Shreya ab udr hi rahein gy...

 **Abhijeet:** Pr Daya...

 **Daya:** Nahin Abhijeet bus Dadi ki wja se mein Shreya ku bht hurt kr chuka hoon ab aur nahin mein Shreya ku dekhta hoon...

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet jany du usy aesy hi Dadi ku bhi ehsas hu ga aur tum dekhna wo bht jld wapis bhi aye ga abi un donon ku kuch time akela rehne du...

 **Abhijeet:** Thek hy...

 **...**

Shreya is busy in the kitchen and concentrating on her work when Daya went over her and hugged her from waist...She flinched under this touch and turned around the hug...he held her by the waist and starting kissing on her neck...

Kia kr rahy hu Daya leave...

Tumhein pyar kr raha hoon dikhta nahin...Now he moves on her lips and Kissing her passionately she also respond back...Shreya I love you and he embraced her in his arms...He moved his hand on her back and messaged her lightly...

Daya are you alright...

Haan mujy kia hu ga tum bhi na...nahin kuch tu hy hum jub se yahan aye hein ap disturbed hein pehle yeah bhi nahin btaya ky hum ghar kiyun nahin gye yahan kiyun aye hein...

 **Daya:** Bola tu tumhare sath kuch time spent krna tha akely mein bus...

Ap bhi janty hein yeah such nahin hy agar ap ku nahin btana tu it's ok khana ready hy fresh hu kr aa jayen...

After completing the kitchen chores she entered in the room and noticed he starring the ceiling while Rohan peacefully sleeping In his baby cout...

She lied next to him and turned on his side and touch his forehead...he came out in his trance with her touch she slightly moved her fingers in her hairs...he starred her for some minutes while she is just smiling...she pecked her forehead and his cheeks...Now she lightly brushed his lips...he place his head on her lap and tightly hugged her by waist...

Daya now am completely fine ap ky dil mein ju bhi hy ap muj se share kr skty hein...he hold her hands and kissed him...Shreya tum ny mujy kabhi btaya kiyun nahin ky hmara pehla bcha wo hmary sath kiyun nahin...mein ne us time tumhein kia kuch bola tum ny mujy kabhi such kiyun nahin btaya...

 **Shreya:** Ab hmari life mein Rohan hy na ab wo sub yad ker ky kia faida...

Mein jub bhi wo sub yad krta hoon tu hurt hota hy mujy Dadi ne mere sath yeah sub kiyun kia???

 **Shreya:** Ap ky sath Dadi ny ghalt kia lekin abi is ka bdla ap sub se kiyun le rahy hn Daya...

 **Daya:** Tum sub janti hu Dadi ne kia sub kia...

 **Shreya:** Haan Purvi ny btaya tha ap disturbed thy is liye ap se pehle bat nahin ki...

 **Daya:** Mein tumhara mujrim hoon mere apnon ki waja se tumhein yeah sub brdashat krna pada...

 **Shreya:** Unhon ny ju kia wo sahi nahin tha pr abi ju ap kr rahy hein woh bhi sahi nahin ghar chalty hein na Daya hum ghar jayen gy tu hi Ishita aur Dushyant ki shadi hu gi na...

 **Daya:** Are you sure tum us ghar mein jana chahti hu...

Haan Dadi ny ju kia woh thek nahin pr us ghar mein Abhijeet bhaiya hein Tarika hein aur phir Rajat bata raha tha Abhijeet bhaiya Ishita aur Dushyant ki shadi ky liye man gye hein tu ap bhi tu bahi hein na Ishita ky woh yeah sub akely kesy krein gy...

 **Daya:** Thank you so much Shreya...

 **Shreya:** Hum kl hi ghar ja rahy hein na...

 **Daya:** Tum kuch bolo aur mein na manu aesa kabhi hua hy kia...

 **Shreya:** My sweet baby and she pulled his cheeks...

He looked in her eyes and place one hand on her cheeks and reached to her lips and shared a soft kiss now he try to touch her neck but same time they hear the voice of crying and Daya made a face...

 **Daya:** Bus isi ki kami rehti hy Shreya yeah tumhara Prince na jub dekho villan bn jata hy hum donon mein...

Ap bhi na use bok lagi hu gi aur yeah kia bolty rhty hu mera prince wo ap ka bhi bcha hy sirf mera nahin...

 **Daya:** Haan thek hy but tum na sirf isi ka khayal rakhti hu is ky papa ka nahin baby ki bhok ka pata hy us ky papa ki bhok ka kia...

Kitchen mein jao khana rakha hy ap ky liye...

 **Daya:** Oh thank you mujy tu pata hi nahin tha Good night sara bna bnaya mood kharab krny mein tumhein aur tumhary bety ku first prise mlna chaye Good night...

After some time Shreya made a baby sleep on his caut and calling his name but he never respond...

 **Shreya:** Ok agar ap so hi rahy hein tu Good night... she lying next to him and turned offf the lights...after some moments she feels his touch on her back where he is messaging her back and she tightly hold the bedsheet and sofltly moaning under his touches...

 **To be Continued...**

 **Now read and review the Story...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much friends for reading and reviewing the story...**

 **Now the next chapter is here** **which is also the second last chapter of the story...So do read and review guys...**

Door bell rings and Abhijeet opens the door where Dareya are standing with Rohan...

 **Abhijeet(happily):** Tum donon and he hugged Daya and also hold Rohan in his hand and kissed his cheeks...

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet kon hy bahr...And when she looked she happily comes towards them...

 **Abhijeet:** Daya andar aoa na...aur ab tum aye hu na tu aj ka dinner hmary sath kr ky hi jana mein tumhein aesy nahin jany du ga...

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet sahi bol raha hy aesy bhi tum log Dadi se naraz hu na woh ghar pr hein nahin tu kuch din yahin ruk jao na...

 **Daya:** Tarika abi hum kahin nahin ja rahy hn yahin rahein gy tum logon ky sath...

Kia bhaiya ap such bol rahy hein Ishita is just comes in the lounge and overwhelmed to hear this news and also hugged her brother...Bhaiya ap koi mzak tu nahin na kr rahy...

 **Daya:** Mein mazak kiyun kron ga aur aesy bhi tu hum ny hmari gudiya ki shadi bhi krni hy tu mujy tu ana hi tha...

 **Ishita:** Ap sub mujy khud se dour bejna chahty hn na...

 **Shreya:** Tum hum se dour thodi na ja rahi hu aur soch lu Dushyant ka proposal hum bar bar accept nahin krein gy kiyun Abhijeet bhaiya...

 **Abhijeet:** Bat tu thek hy tumhari...

 **Ishita:** Wo mein kitchen ma dekhti hu thoda kam hy...

 **Daya:** Sharma gayi hum se...

 **Tarika:** Tum sub bhi tu usy tang krny ma lagy thy na...

 **Abhijeet:** Mein Rajat ku bhi call krta hoon wo log bhi aa jayen tu aj sub mil kr dinner krty hn...

 **Daya:** Idea acha hy wo man jaye ga Purvi ku yahan lany ky liye...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah tum muj pr chod du...

 **...**

 **Dushyant:** Maa agar ap log ready hu gye hein tu hum chalein...

 **Vikas:** Haan bus Purvi aa jaye...

 **Mohini:** Mein dekhti hoon usy...

 **Rajat:** Maa ap gadi mein chalo wo ready hu gyi hu gi mein ly kr ata hoon...

Purvi looked her image in the mirror when Rajat entered In the room and hugged her from back side and rested his head on her bare shoulder and his hands rested on her waist...

 **Rajat:** Baht pyari lg rahi hu khud ku aesy ayany(mirror) mein dekhny ki zrort nahin and he tightly hold her waist...

Chodo na hamein der hu rahi hy jana hy...

 **Rajat:** Mera mood nahin in sub ku jany dety hein na hum yahin reh jaty hein mein aur tum...

Bhaiya ne itne pyar se bulaya hy wo wait kr rahy hoon gy...

 **Rajat:** Tumhein tumhary bhaiya ka bht khayal hy aur is Pati ka kia...kabhi is ki wish bhi pori kr lia kru...and he also made his face...

Ap na Rajat kia bchon jesy roth jaty hein...

 **Rajat:** Tumhein konsa meri prwa hy...

Aaah so cute look at me and she cupped his face and pecked his forehead...ap hi ki tu prwa hy mujy...

Itni prwa hy tu phir meri bat man lu na...She rounded her hands in his neck...Ji tu boliye kia kehna hy ap ku...he leaned closer to her...but their moments are disturbed by the fake cough and they broke apart...

 **Rajat:** Tu tum yahan kia kr rahy hu manners nam ki bhi koi chez hoti hy ky nahin...

 **Dushyant:** Ap ku bhi na thoda dehan rakhna chaye mujy thodi na pata tha ky yahan kia chal raha hy at least door hi band kr lety...

 **Purvi:** Wo aesa kuch nahin jesa tum soch rahy hu...

Mein kuch soch hi kahan raha hoon dekhiye apni blush kisi ku bhi pata chal jaye ga yahan kia hu raha hy...

She shyly turned her gaze on other side while Rajat starring her image in the mirror...

 **Rajat:** Wo hum tu...

 **Dushyant:** Ap donon tu aik dosry ky sath time spent krna chahty hn no problem you both are carry on mein Maa papa ku ly kr jata hoon ap bad mein aa jana...

 **Rajat:** But ja kr bolo gy kia...

 **Dushyant:** Unhein ab pata hi hona chaye ky what you want... but mein bol doon ga ky bhabhi aur bhaiya ku thodi privacy chaye tu...

 **Rajvi:** What???

 **Rajat:** Yeah bolny waly hu tum... chalo Purvi chalty hein hum...

 **Dushyant:** Kia bhaiya mazak kr raha tha mein...You carry on mein handle kr loon ga chalta hoon ap log time rehte aa jaiye ga...

 **...**

They reached in Duo mansion where everyone welcomed the family...

 **Daya:** Yeah Purvi aur Rajat nahin aye kia???

 **Vikas:** Nahin wo Purvi abi tyar nahin thi tu wo thodi der tk aa jayen gy...

 **Abhijeet:** Thek hy ap tu andar ayen na...

Dushyant rounded his eyes on everywhere to find someone but vain he never get any glimpse of her...

 **Dushyant:** Baki sub kahan pr hn I mean...

 **Abhijeet:** Sub tu hn yahin pr aur btaya tu tha Dadi ka tum kisy dhond rahy hu...

 **Dushyant:** Nahin kisi ku bhi nahin...

 **In Kitchen**

 **Shreya:** Suna tu ne Tarika aj Purvi ready nahin hui yahan any ky liye...

 **Tarika:** Wohi tu ju hum se bhi pehle ready hu kr hamein bolti thi ky itna time lga dia tyar hony ma wo aj khud late hy...

Haan wo late kyu hui hu gi Tarika mujy bhi samj nahin ayi Rajat usy ly tu aye ga na Daya asked...

 **Tarika:** Shreya btao zra apny pati dev ku ky Purvi late kyu hy...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah kia bat hui Tarika tum bhi tu Daya ku bata skti hu na tum donon ku pata hy us ky yahan na any ka reason...

Shreya and Tarika looked at each other...

 **Daya:** Kia hy aesy kia dekh rahi hu aik dosry ku... btao tu yeah rehne du mein call hi kr leta hoon Purvi ku...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan Daya yeah thek hy...

 **Tarika:** What??? are you made koi zrort nahin call krny ki un donon ku kia disturb krna aa jyn gy dinner tk I know...

 **Abhijeet:** Pr kesy yeah bhi tu bolo na...

 **Shreya:** Tarika btao ab tum bhi apny pati dev ku mujy tu bada bol rahi thi...

 **Tarika:** Haan bhol gyi thi mein hein tu yeah donon bahi hi na...

 **Duo:** Ab btao gi reason...is Purvi ku bhi hum pochein gy kamal hy itna time kon lgata hy...

 **Shreya:** Dosh Purvi ka nahin...

 **Tarika:** Rajat ka hy...

 **Duo:** Kesy...

 **Shreya:** Daya last time hum ap ky dost ki wedding anniversary mein late kiyun ponchy thy...

 **Tarika:** Aur Abhijeet tum zra btao jub Adi ka Birthday tha tu hamein ready hony mein itna time kiyun laga tha...

With this they remembered that how they loose their control while looking their beautiful wives...

 **Daya:** Acha tu yeah reason hy...

 **Abhijeet:** Pehle bolna chaye tha na...

Wo kia hy na meri behno ku pata nahin tha ky un ky Pati itny dumb hein...

 **Abhijeet:** Acha haan tu tujy sub pata tha hamein nahin btaya bus...

 **Shreya:** Hmara bahi na ap donon se samjdar hy...

 **Daya:** Haan wohi tu aesy hi tu nahin Ishita ku date kr raha kiyun Dushyant...

Bhaiya please aesa kuch nahin hy...Wo hum tu bus...

 **Abhijeet:** Are thek hy no problem...

 **Daya:** Kia bat hy Dushyant khush nahin hu yahan aa kr...

Nahin jiju aesa kuch nahin...

 **Abhijeet:** Chal Daya chod usy wo tu asy bhi khush hy phir usy bta kr kia faida Ishita kahan hy...

Nahin btaye na kahan hy wo...

 **Daya:** Tum ne jub sedhy sy pocha hi nahin tu hum kiyun btaty...

Jiju wo bus...abi tu btao...

 **Abhijeet:** Room mein hy chaly jao...

Mein wahan I mean kesy...wo yahan kiyun nahin ayi usy pata nahin ky hum aye hein...

 **Daya:** Wo nahin janti ky tum aye hu aur aesy bhi we trust you...aur wo usy pta chala bhi na tum aye hu tu yahan tu aye gi nahin After all she know ky Abhijeet ku ab tum logo ky rishty se koi problem nahin...

 **Dushyant:** Bhaiya kia wakyi???

 **Abhijeet:** Haan jao abi...

 **Daya:** Tum itni asani se kesy man gye Abhijeet...

 **Abhijeet:** I trust him Daya...Dushyant acha ldka hy I know aur us se zyada mujy hmari bhen pr yakin hy dekh lena abi donon aa jayen gy...

 **...**

He entered in her room where she peacefully sleeping and her hairs fall on her face...he removes her hairs which is disturbing her and she opens her eyes when feels his touch on her face...

Tum tum yahan kia kr rahy hu she instantly leaves her bed...

 **Dushyant:** Wo mein...

Dushyant please jao yahan se tum nahin janty agar bhaiya ne dekh lia tu kia hu ga...

Aur agar mein bolon ky bhaiya na khud mujy yahan beja hy tu...

 **Ishita:** Mazak acha hy...

Yeah sachayi hy bhaiya ny hi mujy yahan beja hy ab tumhein dekh tu leny du na kitny din hu gaye tumhein bina dekhy...kabhi meri yad nahin ayi tumhein...

 **Ishita:** Yad tu nahin ayi kabhi tum pas hi tu thy mere aur mujy yakin tha tum mujy zror milo gy...

He touched her face with his palms while she closed her eyes and feels his love...

After some moments she opens her eyes and embraced her tightly and they feels each other presence...He pecked her forehead...

 **Ishita:** Dushyant abi tum jao mein bhi fresh hu kr ati hu...

Jaldi ana mein wait kr raha hoon tumhara...

Haan bus 5 minutes...

Rajvi are also joined their family on the dinner...

After the dinner everybody present in the lounge and enjoyed their coffee...

 **Vikas:** Acha Abhijeet beta abi hum chalty hein...

 **Abhijeet:** Uncle itni jldi...

 **Mohini:** Haan hamein hospital jana hy in ky aik dost ka accident hu gya tum bchy batein kro...

 **Daya:** Haan tu Rajat btaya nahin tum ne phir kesi rahi tumhari long drive...

 **Rajat:** Long drive...

 **Abhijeet:** Haan long drive bhi aur us ky bad coffee date bhi hamein bhi tu btao na...

Rajat glaring her while Purvi is also confused that how they aware about their day...

 **Daya:** Kia Purvi ku aesy kia dekh rahy hu...

 **Rajat:** Haan pata tha mujy aesa hu hi nahin sakta ky Purvi apny bhaiyon ku kuch btaye na...

 **Purvi:** Pr mein na nahin btaya...

 **Rajat:** Tu phir...

 **Dushyant:** Bhaiya wo kia hy na ap bhol rahy hu jis field mein ap abi aye hu na us mein yeah donon already Masters kr chuky hein... inhein aesy hi pata hy ky ap aur bhabhi...

 **Rajat:** Oh haan mujy pata nahin tha ky yahan sub meri hi tang khenchein gy...

 **Abhijeet** **:** Haan aur wesy abi mein soch raha tha ky Purvi ku hum yahin pr rakh lety hein thodi Tarika ji ki bhi help hu jaye gi kiyun Tarika???

 **Rajat:** Haan tu thek hy na phir mein bhi yahin ruk jata hoon na Purvi ky sath...

 **Abhijeet:** Acha haaan tu ab hal yeah hy ky is ky bina tum aik din bhi reh nahin skty...kia bat hy Rajat...

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya kia hy na mein soch rahi thi ky hum Tarika bhabhi ku hmary sath ly jaty hein kuch din aesy bhi Maa Adi aur Anaya ku baht yad krti hy...

 **Abhijeet:** Aesy kesy hein mein kia kron ga Tarika ji ky bina...

 **Rajat:** Wohi ju mein kron ga Purvi ky bina...

 **Daya:** Isey kehty hein moky pr choka Abhijeet...

 **Shreya:** Purvi party badl li hy tum ne...

 **Purvi:** Tu kia kron kub se dekh rahi hoon Rajat ku tang kr rahy hn sub tu...

 **Ishita:** Tu ab tu Purvi ku bolna hi tha na Good job Purvi...

 **Daya:** Aur Ishita tum bhi Good job haan not bad abi se hi Purvi ka sath deny lagi future training achi hy tumhari...

Bhaiya ap na Shreya bhabhi dekho na inhein...

 **Shreya:** Ab mein kia dekhon tumhary bahi meri thodi sunty hn...

 **Daya:** Acha haaan tu aesa hy Shreya yeah tu bad mein btaon ga kon kis ki sunta hy...

 **Rajat:** Sooo Shreya be ready for tonight and he winked...

 **...**

Shreya comes out in the washroom while changing her night dress when two strong arms hold her by waist and attacked on her lips and moves down and gives sensual kisses on her bare shoulders her caller bone and his hands also reached under her dress...Her hands also moves on his hairs when she feels his touch under her dress she try to back offf but vain he is strong than her...

Dayaaa leave na it's enough...

It's not enough baby...aur aesy bhi aj tumhari nahin sunny wala mein...

 **Shreya:** Tu ap ku bdla lena hy muj se...

Haan...and he blocked her lips and kissing him passionately she is also opening his shirt button and moves her hand on his bare chest...

Not bad haan you also want it...

Yes and she also hugged him as tight as possible today I also want to you spent time with you and also wants to feel your presence...She gives her a open mouth kisses on her chest and also bite him while he moaning her name and hold her in his arms and made their way on the bed where they spent a night in each other's arms...

 **...**

Tarika kitna time hy Anaya ku dekho tu kitna ro rahi hy...

Abhijeet bus 2 minute hu gya...

Lao bachi ku mujy du mein chup krati hoon...

 **Abhijeet:** Ap tu rehne hi dein koi zrorat nahin is se acha hy meri bachi ro hi ly...

 **Dadi:** Abhijeet aesa na kru tum se tu mein kitna pyar krti hoon tumhari ankhon mein nafrat nahin dekh skti mein mujy maaf kr du jub se Daya muj se bat nahin krta mujy andaza hu gya hy kitna ghalt kia mein na mujy maaf kr du hath jodti hoon mein...

 **Abhijeet:** Ap ny ju Daya Purvi aur Shreya ky sath kia hy na us ky bad maafi ky 2 lafz kafi nahin hein...Ap ki maafi ky 2 lafz wo sub wapis nahin la skty ju unhon ny kho dia hy ap ki waja se...

Abhijeet mein ny Rajat ky ghar ma sub se maafi mang li hy bus wo aur Purvi ghar nahin thy wo bhi aty hu gy mein un se bhi maafi mang loon gi...Daya aur Shreya se bhi maafi mang loon gi mujy maaf kr du...

 **Daya:** Yeah itna sub kr ky ap abi maafi mangna chahti hein mein ap ku kabhi maaf nahin kron ga...

Daya aesa tu na bolo...Mein tum se bhi maafi mangti hoon Shreya mujy maaf kr du...

Tu aur kesa bholon ap ki maafi se hum ne ju khoya wo wapis aa skta hy kia??? la skti hein ap wo sub ju chala gya...

 **Shreya:** Daya ab bus kr dijye na 1 moka sub ku milna chaye ghalti sub se hoti hy...

Haan Bhaiya please ghalti sub se hoti hy dadi se bhi hu gyi ab maaf kr dety hein inhein...

 **Abhijeet:** Purvi yeah tum bol rahi hu...

Haan bhaiya jub bchy koi ghalti krty hn tu bady unhein maaf kr dety hein ab agar badon se kuch ghalti hu jaye tu hmara bhi tu farz hy na unhein maaf krna...

 **Daya:** But Purvi...

Please bhaiya it's a request mujy ab mere sary rishty chayen sub ka pyar chayeh...aur ap ku pata hy Dadi ab sub thek krna chahti hein Maa na btaya aj yeah sbo sirf maafi mangny nahin gayi thi Dushyant aur Ishita ki shadi ki bat bhi krny bhi gyi thi tu ap bhi ab sub bhol jao na ju guzr gya...

 **Dadi:** Purvi tu wakyi baht achi hy maaf kr dy apni Dadi ku and she joined her hands in front of her...

Dadi please asa na kru and she hugged her...

 **Purvi:** Aur ju hua acha hi hua ap hi ki waja se mujy Rajat jesa pati mila Maa Papa ka pyar mila Dushyant jesa chota bhai mila...ab baht hu gya rona dhona abi tu yeah btaye ky Dushyant aur Ishita ki shadi kub hu gi...

 **Vikas:** Haan hum isi liye yahan aye thy shadi ki date fix krny...

 **Dadi:** Wo sub tu thek hy pr koi Ishita ku tu pocha wo razi hy shadi se yeah nahin...Mujy tu wo khush nahin lg rahi...

Nahin nahin Dadi mein tu kub se razi hoon baht khush bhi hoon...

 **Daya:** Acha tu yeah bat hy hamein tu pata hi nahin tha hmari gudiya itni khush hy abi kl hi tu bol rahi thi ky hum isey hum se dour bej rahy hein aj dekho...

 **Purvi:** Bhaiya haan abi bus baht hu gya ap isey aesy tang nahin kr skty...

 **Abhijeet:** Are haan hum tu bhol hi gye thy yahan Dushyant tu nahin pr Purvi tu hy na...

 **Dadi:** Bus tu thek hy hum in donon ki shadi agly mahiny hi kr dein gy kia kehty hu Abhijeet Daya ???

 **Daya:** Itni jldi I mean kafi tyari ki zrorat hu gi After all Ishita ki shadi hy...

 **Vikas:** Tum logon ku ju bhi shopping krni hu kr lu baki arrangement hum dekh lein gy...aur haan Shadi ky sub function bhi aik hi jaga hoon gy mahendi haldi sangeet kia khayal hy...

 **Abhijeet:** Yeah tu baht acha hy tu bus thek hy next month hi thek rahy ga...

 **Tarika:** Isi bat pr lijye sub mu meetha kijye...

 **Daya:** Yeah hui na bat Good Tarika...

 **...**

Purvi is busy in the kitchen and preparing breakfast for everyone while all others are check the list which is prepared for the wedding...

She placed the breakfast on dinning table and feels uncomfortable. Rajat are also noticed her...After some time she feels nausea and rain in to the washroom...Rajat also leaves the dinning table...

 **Vikas:** Inhein kia hua???

 **Dushyant:** Mein dekhta hoon...

Rajat waiting her outside in the washroom...she comes out and wipes her face with towel...

Purvi is everything alright kia hua tumhein...chalo hum doctors ky pas chalty hein...

Nahin doctor ki zrorat nahin I think mein janti hoon mujy kia hua hy???

Tu btao bhi na...

Just 5 minutes wait kro mein abi btati hoon...

 **Dushyant:** Bhaiya is everything alright???

Wohi tu pata nahin...

Tu phir itne impatient kiyun hu rahy hu jesy ky result ka wait kr rahy hu...

 **Rajat:** Haan usi ka tu wait kr raha hoon...

Meantime Purvi is also joined them...

 **Rajat:** Kia result aya???

Positive...

 **Rajat(happily):** Are you sure...

She nodding her head in yes...

Rajat is overwhelmed while hear this news and lifted her in his arms and twirling her...

 **Mohini:** Rajat ny knsa exam dia jis ka result aya hy...

Maa abi result sirf exam ka tu nahin ata na ju kam kro result bhi tu usi ka ata hy na Bhaiya ny abi ju kia usi ka tu result aya positive kiyun bhaiya???

 **Rajat:** Haan na wohi tu...

 **Vikas:** Koi hamein bhi btaye ga hu kia raha hy...

 **Dushyant:** Papa hu nahin raha hu gya...

Rajat bhaiya ab ap bhi kuch bolo gy he settled her on the sofa and hugged her mother and said Congratulations Maa ap Dadi banny wali hu...

Rajat tu such bol raha hy she also looked towards Purvi while she gives a shy smile...

 **Rajat:** Haan Maa mein Papa banny wala hoon mujy tu abi bhi yakin nahin aa raha itni badi khushi...

 **Dushyant:** Yakin tu mujy bhi nahin aa raha Bhaiya I mean tooo fast...

Choty tu na kuch zyada hi bolny laga hy...

Haan woh is liye ky ab mein chota nahin raha muj se chota aa tu raha hy...

 **Rajat:** Wo aa raha nahin aa rahi hy tum dekh lena wo beti hu gi...

Rajat yeah ap ku kis na bola ap dekhiye ga beta hu ga...

Purvi mein ny bola beti tu beti hu gi...

 **Purvi:** Nooo Rajat yeah beta hu ga...

 **Mohini:** Hey bhagwan tum log tu khud bchy bn gye hu tu bchy ku kesy sambalu gy Rajat Purvi kia hy yeah...

 **Purvi:** Maa bol du inhein yeah meri kokh mein hy janti hoon mein beta hy...

Maa ap na is Purvi ku bhi bol du yeah beti hy meri waja se is ki kokh mein hy so I know ky beti hi hy...

While Dushyant looked both of them and thinks in donon ka kuch nahin hu skta...

 **To be continued...**

 **Now read the chappy and also drop your review that are you like the chapter are not...**

 **Thank you so much Friends for reading and reviewing the story especially a bundle of thanks dear shweta I really love your review thanks dear for your review and also thanks for your love which you show for the chapter...**

 **Also thanks to Popi roy, live cid, Sanjeevani** **Gajbhiye, Rk sweety and all other guests for your reviews...**

 **Now it's time to review friends...**


End file.
